Brains Over Brawn ll A Cisco Ramon Fanfiction ll
by Lots of Sun
Summary: After being convinced that she's a beacon for disaster, Reyna chooses a quiet city to settle into, only to discover that everyone around her is anything but normal. Fighting the urge to run away, she takes a chance on a handsome young man, and explores the idea of an average life, with extraordinary people.
1. Intro

**Brains Over Brawn**

"Reluctant to trust anyone but herself, a young woman finds peace in an quirky, brilliant young man. But with the violent demons of her past constantly after her, she has to make the decision to open herself up and be with him, or turn her back and keep running.

Welcome and thank you for reading my story! This will be a Cisco Ramon x Oc adventure/romance series. Unlike a lot of other books or FanFiction that I have read, this one will be a slow moving love story! Meaning Cisco and the OC will slowly become friends and then fall in love! Comment for any content you love, or if you have any suggestions. Follow the story, or me for weekly updates. Also, I post this same story on my WATTPAD, but it has fun pictures and gifs. Also under TheSunnyChan.


	2. Tasting Metal

_(So, I'll make this quick! This is going to be a Cisco Ramon Romance/Adventure series in the DC Universe. It's going to start off a little dry and boring, but I like to do introductions before jumping into the main story! I'll be updating more at first, and then most likely once a week after that.)_

She had always been so sure of herself.

She was sure she would graduate from school, sure she'd find a promising career, and sure she'd find the man of her dreams. She liked to imagine that they'd argue over the color of their bed sheets, or how many kids they'd have.

She'd decided on three, two boys and one girl.

Maybe they'd both have weekends off, and sometimes if the weather was just right, they'd travel to the coast for the weekend. She'd lay in the sand with him, and the two of them would watch their kids play in the ocean.

At least those were the types of things she used to think about.

Her teenage years had been busy, she'd worked what ever part time jobs she could get ahold of, and took as many pre-college classes as she could stand. She researched collages and took dozens of tests to see where she might fit in. One by one her future was forming before her.

Her father had gotten sick at the end of her senior year of high school, and a few weeks before her graduation, was killed by a heart attack.

To make things worse, a man followed her home from her father's wake, and proceeded to probe her with questions. He didn't stop until she closed the front door to her house, and refused to open it for two weeks.

Her perfect ideal future had gotten a little off course, but she tried to remain hopeful. But still, the shady man from earlier approached her yet again, only moments after her graduation.

She was prepared to light into him, scream and fight. He'd prodded too far into her life, and she'd had enough. But after he formally introduced himself, her anger began to subside. She recognized his name, and the more he spoke the more she began to remember her father's ramblings.

He introduced himself as Agent Rex, and said that he was a friend of her fathers. She had heard him name in passing, and the more he spoke, the more she could feel her anger subside.

She'd done extraordinarily well on a few of her tests, and with her father's military background, she was picked out, and recruited.

Most people would be familiar with the more popular branches of the military, but ARGUS was a special organization with extremely talented assassins, thieves and mercenaries. She'd grown up with her father being away for periods of time, and listened to his reasons for being away. Most of which seemed made up.

Her dreams of getting the perfect career and meeting a great guy would have to be put on hold, because the offer he proposed to her, was too great to turn down.

Reyna surprised herself with how well she had done at the academy, and within six months she was gone away on her first mission. On the books, her job was listed as Human Relations, but in real life, her job was to search and recover hostages in extreme locations.

* * *

She was with ARGUS for nearly four years until there was an accident. She had been caught in some rival groups fire, and had ended up getting herself killed.

Mila Dhalia Reynolds died in Southeast Asia, in a small village outside Lisden. She was shot in the head, while trying to rescue the daughter of a government diplomat.

At least as far as ARGUS was concerned.

She wasn't the same, optimistic young woman who entered Argus four years ago. Her humanity had slipped away from her, causing her whole being to become a ghost of what it used to be.

She knew the only way she could get herself back was to leave ARGUS, but it wouldn't ever be that easy.

There had been an incident on one of her missions, and a young girl had gotten killed. Her inexperience had led her mission to get compromised, and the young girl bled out in her arms. After that she decided she couldn't take it, and tried to leave, only to be told that she wasn't allowed to.

More people died, more children and women. More violent screams and more blood. After a few years she'd become immune to the horrific scenes and situations. Finally she reached a point where she would either leave, or give up.

She'd faked her death over a year ago, but this was how she was going to go out.

By a stray bullet, shot from some ratty, stolen gun, at almost midnight.

* * *

So as her body lied limply atop the cool pavement, outside some corner store, on an unknown block in Central City, she began to think of those silly, childish memories she used to have.

The memories of finding a great guy, or settling down, and even as her lungs and chest filled with blood, and her body began to chill, she couldn't help but think.

"Why not me.."

Something had happened.

She'd been in Central City not even half a year, and already she'd gotten herself into trouble.

There was a small altercation with a petty register thief, and she'd gotten herself shot.

Reyna knew the word "Hero" didn't apply to her, but even so, it was hard for her to stand by while someone was in trouble.

Not much time had passed, and already she was having trouble breathing. Her body began to go into shock as her chest and mouth filled with a bitter, iron laced liquid.

Her heart beat was loud, she could practically feel it in her throat. The only overwhelming emotion she could feel in her last few moments of her life, was the deepening regret she'd been holding onto, all of these years.

Reyna's eye sight began to fade, as the street lights began to blur into fluorescent ribbons blowing above her.

Her cloths were soaked in her own blood, and as the pool under her grew larger and wider, the more her body fought to survive. Her lungs burned and her mouth gasped quietly, as she began to bleed out and lose consciousness.

This was it, she knew she was going to die.


	3. Just another Meta in Central City

" Is she homeless? "

The faint sound of a mans mumbled voice caught her attention, but she couldn't bring herself to answer.

" Should we call the cops?"

This voice was different, but still male. He seemed more worried than the other voice.

" There sure is a lot of blood around her, are you sure she's still alive? "

The second mans voice spoke again, and finally Reyna had enough strength to open her eyes..

Both boys shot back, neither one wanting to say another word.

Reyna could tell that her throat was sore, and when she tried to speak, only a scratchy wheeze came out.

While one of the boys stayed back, the other one jumped forwards and bent down to see if she was okay.

She didn't have much strength, but what she did have, she used to ask one of the boys for some water.

They were quick to help her, but were hesitant to get too close. With a quick look around, Reyna realized it was just a while before dawn, and the sun hadn't quite come up yet.

" Hey, Miss.. You okay? "

One of the boys asked while suspiciously looking down at her.

Reyna was still laying on the pavement, but had inched herself up enough that she could see the puddle of drying blood beneath her.

Slowly and unsure of herself, she pulled back her soaked shirt. Peeling it off of her skin, she was shocked to see no bullet wound.

There was no damage at all, and intact, the old scars she had from being in ARGUS were gone too.. It was as though she had been given a different body.

And it was as though she'd woken up in someone else's blood.

The boys were more weary now, and Reyna was shocked when she realized she wasn't injured, but completely intact. A little thirsty, but completely fine.

" Did you kill someone lady? "

Both boys were now on their feet, staring down at her suspiciously. She was covered in blood and had no injuries, she knew how this looked.

The streets were starting to get busy, and she was thankful that they had found her when they did, or she may have gotten run over.

Reyna was hesitant to get up, she was sure she was too tired to move around. The moment she got to her feet, she realized she felt fine. It was as though she'd gotten a full nights sleep. She felt fantastic.

As she got up, something metal fell from her shirt, and it was then that she noticed the quarter sized hole in her shirt. One of the boys picked up the metal to examine it.

" Lazarus.."

One of the boys spoke quietly to the other, and Reyna peeked over to them, only to find a compound bullet in one of the boys hands.

The bullet was crushed and tinted red. The same color as the blood that she was covered in.

* * *

She was one of them. One of those, those things that had been seen terrorizing the City. One of those super beings.

" Fucking great.. "

Reyna closed the door to her apartment, and let her body rest against it. She sulked for a moment, briefly remembering when the particle excelerator went off. There was so much panic, so many people screaming, and then it all went quiet.

Some had been affected, some hadn't . She hadn't even been in Central City for a full month before the excelerator went off. Just when she wanted to settle into something more normal, something like this happens.

Reyna sluggishly pushed herself off of her front door, and began to undress herself slowly, one article of clothing at a time. She walked through her apartment, throwing the stained, filthy articles to the floor and by the time she made it to the bathroom she was naked.

She stood infant of the mirror in her bathroom for a moment, stretching this way and that, trying to see if maybe she missed the bullet wound. There was nothing. No wound, no scars, only the red tint on her skin from laying in her own blood for so long.

Curiosity had gotten the best of her, and after eyeing her razor, that was on the side of her sink infront of her, she took a leap of faith.

Reyna reached down and snatched up the razor before lining it up along her forearm and running it to her elbow.

Her face twisted and cringed, as she began to immediately regret her impulsive decision.

She dropped the razor and tried to use her free hand to stop the bleeding, but she didn't have any cloths on to hold the flow of blood. She was standing naked in her bathroom, trying to keep the blood that was running down her arm, from pooling on the floor below her.

She didn't have time to think. She quickly jumped into her shower, and mentally cursed herself out. The hot water did more than help slow the bleeding, it also relaxed her and began to wash the red stain from her skin. She let herself rest against a wall in the shower, as the hot water washed away any temporary, superficial fears she was currently having.

The moment she stopped the shower, she quickly reached out and for a towel. If she didn't act quickly, she was going to bleed over every inch of her bathroom.

She exited the shower quickly and snatched a towel from her side cupboard, and immediately put it over the wound. She carefully stepped over the blood that was in the bathroom and exited to her bedroom.

Reyna's five ft six body was lean from years of training and being on the field, and her normally dark hair, was temporarily dyed blonde. Her roots were coming in badly, and she knew she needed to keep up with her appearance, but she loved her dark hair so much. ARGUS had agents everywhere, and the less she looked like herself the better.

The only thing she hadn't decided to change was her eye color. Although she rarely smiled around most, and a majority of the time she looked angry or bored, she had a beautiful smile and bright green eyes.

She sat down on her bed, her skin still damp with the water she had just finished running from, and slowly removed the towel that was keeping her cut from spilling blood everywhere.

Nothing. There was nothing there.

Reyna stared at her arm for almost ten minutes, her wet, tangled hair hanging in her face and clinging to her wet chest and shoulders. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

So she could heal really fast? Big deal.

There was always a new story on the news or on the radio about a Metahuman who was super powerful and terrorizing Central City. The Flash and members of Star Labs were famous for wrangling up any Metas that they had found, and locking them away. So as long as she was quiet, and stayed to herself, no one would find out.

Silently she agreed with her internal thoughts and continued to look at the spot on her arm where she'd just cut herself not even an hour ago. She was becoming more and more curious by the minute, but her military experience had taught her about what happens to abnormal civilians.

As long as she stayed low and un-noticed she'd be fine. She was convinced that it wouldn't be hard.

The juice bar that she worked at was pretty busy during the day, and afternoon peak hours, but after that it died down. Reyna normally would work a later shift, she liked how quiet it was, and the less she had to pretend to be nice to people, the better.

She'd managed to stay low for almost a week when her work building had its entire side blown into. She stayed low, and hid while the commotion moved on from her building and to the main street outside her job.

" No, nope.." Reyna spoke loudly to herself as she hid under the smoothie counter. If she stayed quiet, this whole thing would be over with.

Only, it wasn't.

Her building got hit again, and this time the entire foundation to the store shook. She tried to ignore it again, and once more the shaking happened.

" Maybe.. A small peek. "Reyna spoke to herself again, this time dusting off her head and shoulders, and bit soft debris fell from the ceiling.

She shifted from under the counter, to behind it. Another large explosion was set off, but this time the explosion caused the building she was in to collapse.

Thats when he rescued her.

The man in the red, leather suit had rushed in and swooped her up and into his arms. He pulled her from the building just as it was collapsing.

The Flash sat her down onto her feet for a moment before taking off again in front of her. Reyna now had a good look at who had destroyed her job.

The man was younger, maybe around her age. He had two powerful mitts over his hands, and he was using the mitts to fire supersonic waves at The Flash.

 **So much for keeping a low profile.**

The soldier in her was beginning to take over. She wanted to step up and help, but she remembered what had happened last time.

She didn't feel like getting shot.

The scene unfolded in front of her, and the moment she watched The Flash get his feet knocked out from under him, she knew she might need to jump in.

" And do what.. heal yourself? " She whispered to herself ironically. If she did have to have a super power, she would have rather gotten something more destructive. Instead she was left with being the healer.

The Flash was blasted again, but this time he was within range of her.

It was almost ten at night, and most of the screaming people in the area had evacuated.

But here was Reyna, ex. ARGUS, hiding from her former life and trying to keep a low profile. She couldn't explain why she had stayed, at least not logically. But she had to try and help.

The man with the metal mitts was taunting The Flash, and Reyna had noticed that The Flash was having a difficult time getting up.

" Not so fast without those legs, are YOU!? "

The man with the mitts was speaking loudly enough for her to hear, and he couldn't help himself from laughing.

She rushed to his side, but The Flash pushed her away.

" GET SOME WHERE SAFE! "

His voice shook past her, and he looked shocked at how little she gave a shit. She wasn't going anywhere.

Reyna quickly moved her hands down to him, and then to his legs. The man with the mitts was taking his time walking over to them, spewing something about his destiny.

" ITS NOT SAFE HERE! "

The Flash yelled in her ear again, and again she didn't budge. Keeping a cool head in stressful situations had become second nature to her.

Reyna tried to remember the sensation she'd felt after she'd gotten out of the shower last week. It wasn't so much a feeling, as it was a pull.

Maybe she could help him in some way.

The man with the Mitts was almost onto of them, and The Flash had practically gone horse from constantly yelling at Reyna.

She moved her hands from his knees, briefly making eye contact with him for a moment.

He winced, as a pain shot up through him.

" I'm going to clean this world of people like you, people who think they're too good to walk among regular people. "

Reyna tightly gripped The Flash's knees, making eye contact with him only once more as she closed her eyes and imagined the sensation she had felt before, when she had hurt herself.

Both men around Reyna stopped in their tracks as a warm, bright golden light began to smolder from the spots where Reyna was touching The Flash, and within seconds he was on his feet and flying around her.

She'd gotten lost for a moment in the red blur that kept circling her, and noticed that her hands were burning.

They were bleeding, and this time she knew it was her own blood. For the first time since the robbery a week ago, she was feeling weak. Reyna's breathing became more labored and she only had enough strength to look up one last time to see him.

The Flash reached down to help her up, but Reyna's body was too exhausted and she passed out.


	4. Friends

" Soo, are we going to talk about whether we need to put her in a cell? "

The medical room inside STAR labs was relatively cool and quiet, and currently, was only inhabited by five people. Reyna had been unconscious for over an hour, and was just beginning to wake up.

She didn't move, or sit up. Instead she laid still and listened to what the people around her were saying.

" Well, I mean.."

Reyna recognized the voice that was speaking now, it was The Flash's.

" She's a meta, but she did help save me.. If she hadn't helped me.."

His voice trailed off again, and Reyna could head murmurs from the others.

" You still haven't told us exactly what happened Barry, how did she fix your knees? "

Everyone seemed on edge, and the moment Reyna's vitals began to increase, the room went quiet again.

" How long have you been listening to our conversation, Ms. Reyna? "

This voice was different, it was mature and a little cold.

Reyna slowly opened her eyes to a room full of people staring at her.

" Ms. Reyna Lane.. Tell me, how exactly did you manage to repair the break in my friends knee, in, oh I don't know-twenty seconds? "

Reyna remained quiet, she'd been interrogated before, hell, in her career she'd been the one doing most of the interrogating.

There were three men in the room and one woman. She recognized most of them, three of them were scientists that used to work at STAR labs when it was operational, but the other one was just a kid, around her age.

"Listen, we're not going to hurt you, it's just- "

The woman spoke up this time, she had shoulder length, aburn colored hair and big brown eyes. She was also in a beautiful, short cocktail dress, something Reyna hadn't expected.

" Your white blood cell count is off the charts! "

The last man in the room spoke up this time. Reyna noticed he was pretty short, and had almost should length black hair.

Reyna shot him an especially dark look, she didn't appreciate his attitude.

" You're going to lock me up, like those other freaks? "

Reyna's comfortable tone and lack of decency was catching everyone off guard. It wasn't common for such a pretty girl to have such an awful mouth.

" It's not like that, really."

The woman spoke up above the men in the room, and Reyna sat up completely to listen to her.

They had her hooked up to an IV, and laid out on a large medical bed.

" Your Cells, Ms. Lane, are very.. active.. Much like my friend here. "

The man in the wheel chair spoke, pushing himself closer to her. She looked back over to the over excited man from earlier. He took this as a cue to continue.

" Well, these are your cells.. "

One man walked across the room in front of her, and she noticed that unlike everyone else in the room, he was dressed much more casually. Sporting sneakers, damaged jeans and a shirt with a comic character on it.

She would have said something smart or snarky, if she wasn't so curious.

The screen that the man ran over to began to animate and change and Reyna shifted her body to look at what he was trying to explain.

Reyna watched as the screen split into two, and as the animation moved, the man explained what was happening.

There was an overabundance of white cells in her blood, which would normally lead to some type of harm to the body, and indicate an infection, but instead it was allowing the cells in her body to heal at extraordinary rates.

" The cells in Barry's body-"

" Dude.."

Barry interrupted the man explaining her cells to her, and everyone began to look uncomfortable.

It only took her a minute to piece together that the athletic, thin man standing in the room with her was the same Meta human who had saved her earlier that night; The Flash.

She shifted the conversation back to the diagram and everyone's attention was averted from Barry.

" Right, so basically Barry heals fast.. faster than anyone we've ever met.. But you, you heal faster... Which is almost impossible.."

"What a cool super power.."

Reyna spoke allowed to herself, and everyone around her, sounding sarcastic and unsure of her own abilities.

The only one to laugh at her joke was the man who was explaining her own body, to her.

Reyna briefly smiled, which caused everyone in the room to become uncomfortable watching them.

" So I can.. go home? "

Reyna spoke questioningly, she wasn't sure if she was being held captive anymore, or allowed to leave.

" Not exactly.. "

Everyone in the room was becoming uneasy, but Reyna wasn't too unsettled. As far as she was concerned she was in a room full of nerds and a marathon runner. They didn't have anything on her training, her four years of combat and torture, most of which would be permanently burned into her brain.

She wasn't asking out of fear, she was giving them a way out.

" Reyna, how did you fix my knees back there? "

Out of the uncomfortable silence came Barry. He took a few steps towards her and Reyna shifted her legs onto the side of the bed to stand up.

" I can't explain it, it just happened."

She lied to him and everyone else around her, looking sincerely at Barry as she spoke.

" An outright lie.."

The man in the wheelchair spoke up, and Reyna's expression darkened.

" I just, I don't know.. Imagined that I was hurt, and focused the sensation of healing into my hands."

She spoke honestly and both Barry and the man in the wheelchair looked at each other.

" I just focused "it" into my hands and It went into his body.. I'm new at this, thing. What ever it is.."

" Well I think thats all we need for now, it's getting late.. Why don't we let Ms. Lane go home for tonight. "

To everyone's surprise, the cold toned man was being exceptionally kind. Reyna could see though the rouse, there was more to this mysterious man than everyone thought.

But for tonight, she'd take the pardon, and see herself out.

Leaving STAR labs was a strange feelings. The place she had just been in, was the reason she was now so incredibly different.

" My names Caitlyn, just for future reference. "

The young woman from the lab had followed her out, and caught her before she left the Labs entrance.

" We're not, bad guys.."

She was nervous and Reyna was feeling, indifferent.

" ..okay.."

Reyna answered and fought back a smirk, she loved messing with people.

" I'm Cisco! "

The animated man from earlier walked through the doors behind them, interrupting them and introducing himself.

" ..okay.."

Both Caitlyn and Cisco stood next to one another, and Reyna silently waved at both of them before leaving.

She was still in her work uniform, and immediately realized that she was going to have to start looking for a new job.

* * *

They had kept in contact with her throughout the next month, and occasionally, Reyna stopped by to put in her two cents.

They'd done more experiments, and she'd been careful to keep it less personal than she liked.

Keeping a low profile was the most important thing, but having people around her that were genuinely interested in her and liked being around her, made it harder to keep her guard up.

She knew this had to be a superficial relationship.

" So, did you find another job? "

Dr. Wells had shown an interest in her personal life, and it was beginning to really annoy her.

" I'm a clerk now, down at the City Bank on West Street.."

She was sure he already knew, but giving him a confirmation would show her honesty.

They'd done more tests, and Reyna had helped them a few times when they'd gotten into a pinch.

She'd found out that there were more people like her, like The Flash.

" Please don't."

Reyna and Wells both turned to look behind them where Cisco and Caitlyn were walking through the door.

" He's crazy, don't listen to him. " Caitlyn warned her as Cisco rushed from behind.

" The Regenerator! "

Cisco's voice was was bright and loud, and Reyna fought back the urge to smile, but eventually gave in. Everyone in the room noticed the shift in mood when Reyna was around Cisco, except Cisco.

" Super lame.. "

Caitlyn shot down Cisco's new name for her 'superhero' night life. But Reyna thought the idea was cute.

" She can heal herself, not regenerate limbs, Cisco."

Wells spoke loudly from behind them, and the more she thought about it, the more sense it made.

Cisco's posture slumped slightly, as both him and Reyna looked at each other briefly.

" It's not the worst thing I've been called. "

" Reyna, have you been doing the exercises? "

Caitlyn interrupted their talking to address Reyna's abilities.

Her 'abilities', what every they were, had grown slightly. She could heal herself without thinking, but healing others had proved more difficult. She could, at least right now, easily transfer her energy to other people, but she couldn't control the flow. If she used too much she'd faint, if she didn't used enough, people could die.

The flow of her energy was the key, and even though she had large energy reserves, and could heal quickly, she was still having problems.

" No changes, really, uh..."

Reyna reluctantly reached out a hand and touched Cisco's arm. Cisco flinched for a moment, but Reyna's soft smile and warm touch caused his body to relax.

Slowly, the hand that was touching Cisco began to warmly glow a soft golden light, and within seconds of the light touching Cisco's arm, he began to smirk up at her.

" It's like, drinking a cup of coffee, but.. for my whole body.."

The light slowly faded and Reyna dropped her hand to her side. She appreciated his humor more than he knew.

" Stuff like this is fine, but if I was stressed or there was an actual cut or broken bone, I don't have the concentration to control the flow of my energy. "

" Barry had a similar problem when he first realized his own abilities, control is key. "

Wells put in his two cents just in time for Barry to call everyone over the intercom, there was a new Meta Human terrorizing the city.

Normally she stayed behind in the lab, but today she was asked to come along. The City was being attacked by a Meta Human that could bend the air around him and create electricity, and Barry was having trouble not getting shocked.

It wasn't even dinnertime, Reyna's stomach was screaming at her, and she was resentful that she wasn't home stuffing her face. Instead she was here, with her..

" Friends? " Reyna accidentally said out loud. Everyone looked at her for a moment, and she could feel the tops of her cheeks flush. She knew she couldn't let herself get too attached to everyone, but what were they to her?

" Of course we are. " Caitlyn spoke quietly to her, as Cisco crouched next to her and nodded in agreement. She was embarrassed and silently cursed herself out.

The meta was a male, and the minute they arrived, she could see why Barry had called them.

There were sparks everywhere, and the Meta that was causing the scene was hovering over Barry, had him pinned down to the ground.

Cisco and Caitlyn stayed back while Reyna inched forwards.

" Do you think this is a game! "

The meta screamed from above Barry, slamming his foot down onto Barry's chest, and unleashing another blast of spark into The Flash and the air around them.

" His entire body is going into shock, we need to get to him soon or he's going to go into cardiac arrest.." Reyna listened to Caitlyn speak and again the Meta slammed down onto Barry. But this time, the lighting struck him so hard it cracked the ground below him.

" What do we do! "

Caitlyn was panicking and both Cisco and Reyna looked at one another.

" We need to ground the electricity, cut off his supply."

Cisco spoke clearly, and Reyna could see his eyes lose focus as he brain began to work out a plan. She, however, already had one.

She had extensive hand to hand combat training through her four years in ARGUS, but busting out into a busy city street and laying a physical smack down on some bozo, would definitely draw attention.

She had the ability to heal really fast, and sometimes, heal others. Maybe she could delay the meta until Cisco came up with a plan.

The car she'd been hiding behind with the others was hit with a hard shock, and her fight or slight took over.

Reyna jumped out from behind the car to see the small electrical storm forming around around the Meta and Barry, and with a deep breath and heavy stomach, she walked forwards.

There was screaming behind her, but the heavy static sound that was swirling around her made it hard to hear.

" IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP ME, THEN I'M GOING TO START KILLING PEOPLE! "

The meta leapt forwards and grabbed Reyna, pulling her close and putting his forearm under her neck, pinning her against him.

" I MEAN IT MAN! IF YOU DON'T GET ME HELP, I'LL KILL HER! "


	5. Always Changing

" I MEAN IT, I'M NOT FUCKING BLUFFING! "

Reyna felt her windpipe get crushed, as the threatening stranger continued to hold her against his chest. He pushed his forearm tighter and tighter against her throat to the point where Reyna wasn't sure if she was going to be able to take another breath.

The Meta held her tightly and pushed an open palm against her cheek and temple. Reyna's skin began to tingle as the Meta began to threaten further, this time trying to make his threat viable.

Everything seemed to be moving slowly, as Cisco, Barry and Caitlyn's moments seemed to lag. Reyna's instincts went into overdrive as her senses intensified.

Reyna's dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a messy, collapsing bun, and her fair skin was beginning to flush as the static from his Meta's body and hands began to graze and agitate her skin. She knew she needed to get away from him before a stray charge sent her body into shock, or worse, stopped her heart.

She still wasn't sure how far her ability went. She knew she could come back from the brink of death, and that she could restore her health at a very rapid pace, but how much was too much?

She didn't care to find out.

The hair on her arms and neck were completely on end, and Reyna's extreme discomfort was quickly changing into pain. The Meta had gotten sick of waiting, and was prepared to make an attempt at her life.

She could see them yelling and moving, Cisco and Barry especially, but Barry was careful not to let anyone get too close to the electric man.

Reyna felt a low jolt of electricity pulse through her, and for a moment, her entire body gave out.

A dull, numb pain hung onto her limbs as she remained in his grasp, and Reyna could feel her head begin to spin. The spot where his palm touched her face began to burn and peel, and Reyna was beginning to think her body had forgotten how to heal.

She couldn't tell what they were saying, but Reyna could see her other friends speaking and looking her way, and she couldn't stand being a pawn in some Static Douchebag's mental games.

Reyna could feel her stomach turning, and she knew she had to do something, anything, to get away from her captor and help the people she'd learn to rely on.

Reyna pulled up her hands and tried to fidget her way out of the meta's grip, but his arms only tightened and his attitude worsened.

A familiar feeling took over her, as everything seemed to slow down yet again, but this time she knew what was happening.

Reyna brought up her hands again, and again the Meta began to feed electricity into her body, screaming at her as he did so. Violently urging her to 'stop fucking moving around,' but Reyna could feel her body evolving and growing, she wasn't afraid anymore.

There was a slight tremble in her hands, as they pressed against his forearm, but the moment he tried to push his electricity into her body, she knew what was happening.

* * *

Like the first time she realized she had any of her abilities, she had no idea how to control it, but the moment the Meta began to feed her body electricity, she knew something else was happening.

Instead of her body burning and tearing with the high voltage electricity, she began to heal. The more power he pumped into her, the faster her body began to recover, and within seconds of his electric glow fading, her soft, crackling glow was visible to be seen.

He moaned and screamed, but the longer his skin touched hers, the longer he came into contact with her directly, the more she began to drain him.

 **.exhilarating.**

The only way she could describe it was, almost, euphoric. The feeling she got from draining his energy, his own life from him, was incredible. The glow that seemed to be only slightly visible from her skin brightened, as she drew more and more from him, she knew she couldn't stop.

" REYNA! "

A warped, low sound echoed from around her, but she easily tuned it out. She continued to drain from him, too distracted by the feeling of consuming, to notice the Meta's blood curdling screams.

Without notice she was thrown, her body rolling sloppily against the City streets in Central City. Upon coming to a complete stop, she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

The Meta was still screaming as she laid yards from him, her body completely sprawled out, not a scratch on her.

* * *

" You almost killed him! "

Caitlyn spoke hastily, as she paced around the lab, continuing to talk about how reckless everyone had been.

Reyna couldn't help but smile as everyone around her panicked and spoke. She, by all standards of being a Meta Human, was learning how to control her powers faster than most of the other super humans in the City. Not everyone was as excited as she was.

" You're such a hard ass. "

Reyna's lack of decently and respect had put the room on edge, and both Barry and Wells were at their wits end. It was now, almost three in the morning, and Reyna was sitting on a medical table, still in her street cloths, with an IV in her arm.

" You're not taking in the gravity of the situation, you almost killed him. "

Wells monotone voice was beginning to agitate her, but she stayed quiet and listened as everyone went off.

" So, what was it like? Don't spare any details."

Cisco stood next to her at the edge of the bed, he adjusted the IV in her arm, and Reyna flashed him a bright smile.

" It was incredible! I could literally feel his energy being pulled from his body and into mine. "

She briefly spoke about the feeling of the electricity going into her and her body absorbing it, as his one of his fingers poked into a hole that was in the arm of her shirt. There was still some blood on the shirt, but the skin below was perfectly intact, and healed.

" Im pretty cool, right? "

Reyna spoke quieter this time, and Cisco looked back up at her with a smile.

" Very.. "

" Don't engage her behavior Cisco, she could have killed him.. "

Reyna felt Cisco's bare hands leave her skin the moment Wells retaliated, which furthered her disinterest in him being around her.

She knew being polite and submissive here would be the right thing to do, but something in her wouldn't allow it. She knew being quiet and at least pretending to be sorry, would be the right thing to do, but she wasn't sorry at all.

" He tried to kill me, I feel like thats what's more important.. "

She almost sounded ironic, and Wells took her backlash as a sign of insubordination.

" Of course, but you went to far. "

The momentum in the room had shifted, and the fact that she was alive was becoming more important than the fact that she'd almost permanently put him into the ground.

Without notice a woman rushed into the room and nearly fell over. She stumbled for a moment, the sound of her heels skidding to a unstable stop took over the room, as she announced herself.

" I'm sorry for coming in so early, but Barry I need your _help_.. It's Oliver.. "


	6. Oliver Queen

There was a tenseness in the room that Reyna knew was outside her line of sight.

Everyone in the room knew this stranger personally except for her, and the more the woman spoke, the more uncomfortable the room became.

" He's going to die, Diggle-just-I-mean! " The woman spoke fast, and she was frantic, she was dressed in a tight, high hemmed cocktail dress and had her platinum blonde hair up in a ponytail.

She was speaking too fast and nearly fell down from shock, but Caitlyn and Barry were there to catch her, and calm her down.

" THERES NO TIME! "

Cisco was still standing next to Reyna, and without taking his eyes off of the woman he spoke to her.

" This is.. Felicity, she's a friend from Star City. "

Reyna's stomach turned as Star City was mentioned, for a while before she'd met Cisco or the rest of her new friends she'd considered moving to Star City, but just recently she'd done some snooping and found out that ARGUS had over a dozen agents living in Star City.

That was the last place she ever wanted to go.

" He, got shot and fell off a roof, I think.. Diggle was practically screaming at me. "

The blonde woman was on the floor now, hysterically crying as she tried to speak. Cisco left her side to comfort the young woman and Reyna hadn't noticed Barry make his way over to her.

He didn't have his mask on, and Reyna couldn't help but smile looking at him. Barry had such soft features, to think he was someone as formidable as "The Flash." It still surprised her.

" We need you on this one. "

Barry spoke quickly, and Reyna could hear the crack in his voice, she could practically feel his chest struggling to bring his body oxygen, even being the big hero he was, this was having an effect on him.

Reyna pushed herself up and off the bed, standing at eye level with Barry, she took a deep breath and nodded to him without another word.

" Whose- "

Reyna heard the sobbing blonde woman speak just moments before her vision blurred and she threw up.

* * *

That ok' was all Barry needed to suit up and sweep Reyna off her feet. She got motion sickness very easily, and the moment he sat her down she fell to her knees and vomited.

They were in a garage or warehouse, she wasn't sure. She just knew the quicker she got this over with the quicker she could get out of this City.

There was a lot of screaming around her, and Reyna had to take a few deep breaths before her vision cleared and she could stand to her feet without swaying.

They were definitely in a warehouse or in a downstairs room. Reyna noticed how large the room was, and the different areas within the room. There was workout equipment, a computer station and some sort of weapons station. She'd have to get a better look later, because the moment she got to her feet, Barry was quick go drag her from the spot where she had finally stabilized her footing.

More screaming, more blood.

The people that she had accidentally befriended and had gotten close too, were like disaster magnets.

There was a late twenties something man in front of her on an elevated table.

" Don't die Oliver, don't you fucking dare! "

A man spoke angrily at the unresponsive man, who wasn't breathing or talking back.

Barry didn't say anything, he had taken off his mask, and the look of sheer terror on his face made Reyna's stomach drop.

This kind of shit was so normal to her.

Blood, violence and the most brutal, death. She'd seen so much in her four years of ARGUS, that she'd become a little desensitized to all of this. But the look on his face, thats what made her adrenaline peak and her anxiety rise. She'd never seen him or any of the others look or act like this, she had to do everything she could to help.

" Oliver.."

There was a fourth man in the room, but she'd lost him in all of this commotion. He stayed far back, and Reyna could see the color drain from his face as his eyes met the body of his dead friend.

Formalities would have to wait until later, Barry hadn't even thought to bring her to the table, he was too caught up in the scene around them.

She moved quickly and without a second thought. Barry moved out of her way, and Reyna could better take in what had happened.

The man had multiple stab wounds and one bullet wound in the left side of his chest, she had a hard time making out his face, as it was covered in a short beard, with his eyes and cheeks smeared with some kind of dark oil.

He was very pale and Reyna didn't hesitate to rip off his shirt and try to see if anything else had happened.

He was bleeding internally, she could tell by a dark, ominous purple mark that was spreading against his pale skin. She was unsure of what she was going to do, or if this was going to work, but the man's breathing was incredibly shallow, and within the minute he'd be dead if she didn't help.

Reyna's normally manageable hair had gotten a little fried from her metahuman encounter earlier, and was being large and unruly. The moment she stopped to pull it up and back, one of the men screamed at her.

" THIS ISN'T THE TIME"

Barry opened his mouth to put up some kind of protest, but Reyna didn't say anything back. If she was going to be focused, this was something she had to do.

Without wasting any more time, she placed both of her bare palms onto his chest, and after taking a deep breath, she hoped for the best.

The sense of closeness, the feeling of having people care about you in a genuine way, was so alien to her. It almost made her uncomfortable, so seeing the intense emotion brought on by this mans life threatening wounds by the people around her, she knew she had to try her best.

Within moments of her skin touching his, she could feel a familiar tinging feeling in the tips of her fingers. That feeling spread down and throughout her hand, and Reyna closed her eyes as her hands began to emit a subtle, cracking light.

It wasn't enough to just shove her energy into him, this wasn't like earlier with Cisco, where she just aimlessly transferred some of her energy to him, this was much more complex and completely new for her body.

The more she focused on him, the more transparent everything around her became. She could feel the people, the objects, and eventually the entire room around her, all shift to a clouded white color. It was as though nothing else existed except for Reyna and this stranger.

The light that radiated from her hands didn't stay constant, it shifted in color and consistency. The light would shift from a harsh orange or red, to a pale yellow or white, as she worked her way into his body, leaving the superficial wounds behind and focusing on his internal damage.

The gunshot had caused one of his lungs to collapse and collect blood. She was quick to work on that first, before working her way to his other knife wounds.

The feeling was, uncomfortable, but at the same time, very familiar. She couldn't 'see' into him, but the energy she syphoned into him was an extension of her, and she could use it to feel around in him and repair what she needed to keep him alive.

After his lung was repaired, his breathing became less shallow, but still inconsistent. She shifted her hands down and onto his abdomen where the other wounds were. Quickly she fixed the stab wounds and after that she paused, her face twisting as she was suddenly shocked.

His body was a mess.

Aside from these small wounds she had noticed many scars, poorly, or practically botched fractures and numerous strains and pulls. His collar bone was also broken, Reyna assumed from falling from a high place.

Like a building.

The other smaller things could wait, but she continued to work on those and the large mortal wounds first. She hand't noticed how much energy she'd expended until she was nearly done.

She could feel her hands begin to tremble, and she began to notice how labored her breathing was. The man's life took priority over her exhaustion, and she pushed through. She could faintly hear the others from the room speaking, but this place she was in now, this quiet, pale place that allowed her to focus, was preventing her from hearing exactly what they were saying.

She was almost done. His wounds were completely repaired, she'd even helped along some of the still healing wounds from weeks prior. She'd been fixing him for over an hour, and she could finally feel her fatigue getting the best of her.

The man that was still laid out in front of her was unconscious, but perfectly healthy and asleep. Reyna cracked a smile, as she heard a faint snoring sound come from him as he slept.

There was a sudden sensation as someone violently pulled at her. She fought it at first, but the second time she was ripped from the safety of the white room, and back into that damp, dark underground room.

* * *

As Reyna's vision adjusted again, she was being dragged away from the man she had just helped save. Barry's arm was securely latched around her stomach, and he continued to drag her away until he dropped her.

She went to yell, to scream at him for being so aggressive with her while she was finishing up on the stranger, but nothing came out.

Her throat was incredibly dry and her heart was going a mile a minute. She was having a sensory overload, as she tried to speak, to get a grasp on what was going on around her, but the familiar taste of iron flooded her mouth, and she wasn't able to talk.

Reyna's body relaxed to the point of going limp, and she couldn't stop the blood from slowly traveling from some kind of internal wound and spilling out of her mouth and nose.

It was too much, she couldn't understand what was going on or what was happening. Her vision continued to go until she could barely make out the shadows in the room, and the only comfort she had, and the only thing still taking up space in her mind, was the fact that she'd helped save someone.

She had saved a man that her friend deeply cared about, and for some reason that was enough for her.

She didn't faint or black out, but she did lose time.

She could still hear everyone talking, and she wanted to speak but couldn't. All she could do was listen.

She knew she'd done too much, she'd used too much of her own energy to help save someone else, but she hadn't noticed that she'd given too much. Actually, up until the moment Barry pulled her from her trance, she felt pretty okay. It was the moment she entered the real world again that she began to have problems.

She had only been out of it for almost a half hour before she had enough energy to open her eyes and try to see what was going on.

The comfortable hospital bed she had gotten used to waking up on at STAR labs wasn't here, and the hard floor of this place had put more pain in her back.

Reyna's hair had nearly fallen out again, she had dried blood all over the lower half of her face and all over her chest and cloths. She was sure she looked like something out of a _Night of the Living Dead_ film.

The stranger who she'd helped was the first to notice she was awake, Barry was quick to run over to her to make sure she was okay.

" Just take everything really slow, okay? "

Reyna outwardly scoffed at him, she'd never been a very gentle person, and she was going to start now.

She struggled to her feet, but Barry was there to help her, and within the few minutes it took her to get to her feet, she was beginning to feel better.

There was a younger man in the room earlier, the moment she had waken up he had disappeared, and was now standing next to her with a soaked, hot towel.

She couldn't help but notice how young he looked, he was barely an adult.

" You should sit down. "

His voice was quiet, and Reyna was too tired to fight back. She shot him a disgruntled look and hastily took the towel from him.

Her back relaxed a little bit against Barry as she let her face and chest soak the heat from the towel. As she brought the towel down from her face, she noticed the other two men approach her.

One was quite tall, and had a dark complexion. He had broad shoulders and a very muscular build. Reyna mentally told herself that he looked like a soldier, and her stomach turned as she remembered ARGUS.

There wasn't a lot of time for her to quickly say goodbye and leave, and everyone had so many questions.

" You almost died, Reyna. "

Barry spoke softly to her, and Reyna's abrasive attitude flared up. She knew everyone was babying her.

" It happened so fast.. "

The younger man spoke from behind Reyna, who loudly scoffed at him. She looked back at him angrily as Barry settled her down and gave her a bottle of water.

" Try over an hour. "

Reyna corrected him, and moments later she was corrected.

" Reyna, you were done healing him within a few minutes, maybe two actually.. And you started to seize and shake, but you kept healing him.."

Barry spoke from next to her, and Reyna tried to not make eye contact. Her mind raced as she tried to remember exactly what had happened, but she had came to the same conclusion.

To her, at least, it had been much longer than in real time.

The man whom she'd healed was wearing a very bright, wide smile. His brooding appearance spoke otherwise, and the more she actually looked at his outfit, she realized he was a vigilante.

" I, can't thank you enough. " His voice was low, and very sincere. Reyna could tell with just the few words that he spoke that he was serious and genuine, but there was still a darkness about him.

" Your eyes. "

The larger, muscular man who had yelled at her earlier spoke briefly, and didn't finish his sentence.

Reyna looked over to Barry, who didn't make eye contact with her.

" Your eyes were glowing.. "

As he spoke, he finally looked at her, and she began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

The strange man was healed and she was ready to go, but everyone else had so many more questions.

Barry answered most of the questions for her, and the man she had rescued was The Green Arrow, a Vigilante that protected Star City.

" Barry.. "

Reyna's voice was drained and the pained look in her face pushed him towards their departure.

" This is Roy, and This is John Diggle. "

Oliver spoke, introducing his friends. He was familiar to her, she just wasn't sure how. So when he revealed his true name, she felt the hairs on the back of his neck shoot up.

Oliver Queen had ties to ARGUS. Although she only knew a small part, she knew he knew Amanda Waller. And if she every found out Reyna was alive, she would be hunted and killed.

Many of the scars on Oliver's bare torso were gone, but there were still larger ones she hadn't gotten too.

Barry prepared for them to leave, and Oliver noticed Reyna staring at them.

" Next time?"

Reyna spoke in joking tone, shooting him a coy smile, her posture was still slouched as her body recovered.

" I need to keep a few or no one will believe my stories. "

The full smile he shot at her made her sarcastic grin accidentally grow into a large smile.

It was rare to go though some serious shit and still be able to smile like that. She respected him for it.

Barry told her they were going and Reyna had to get the last word in, looping an arm around Barry's she looked back at Oliver.

" The next time I see you I hope you have less holes in you! "

The younger boy laughed and Diggle quietly smiled at her. Oliver nodded as well, and without her being able to say anything more offensive or smart, they were gone.


	7. Heart Pounding

There was a story that her father used to tell her when she was upset as a child. He'd sit her down, get at eye level with her and make sure she knew how important she was to him.

The story was strange, and had no book to go with it, but she loved it nonetheless.

" There once was a strong woman, who loved her family very much, but one day while she is far away fighting enemies, something happens to her baby."

Reyna had heard this story literally hundreds of times, and he would still try to tell her the same story as she was a teenager.

" What happened? "

Renya remembered crying quite often as a child. She had a very short temper, and had to get taken out of school from getting into fights. Whenever her father would return from being deployed by ARGUS, he'd sit her down and tell her the story.

" Well her young child had gotten into trouble, and he'd gotten himself killed. "

Reyna would start to cry again, but her father was quick to wipe away her tears and continue his story.

" Now the strong woman was just a regular person, but when she came home and saw that something had happened to her baby, she became consumed with anger and resent. She was so angry that she had been away and not home to protect her baby. She was so angry that she began to cry over her dead child."

Her father would have to pause again, calming Reyna and making sure she listened to every word.

" Her anger grew and grew inside her until it started to pour out of her body, consuming her entire self."

Reyna would watch his every move, his every hand movement or demonstration. He'd make faces at her and grab her small, bruised shoulders, with his large, strong hands.

" She turned into a monster, with fiery eyes and large, black wings. She cried and cried over her child, the love she had for him pouring out over him until.."

"BAM! "

Her father clapped his hands loudly infront of her, making her jump back startled. She started to laugh, as she saw his face beam a bright, wide smile.

" Suddenly the little boy was alive, and so happy that he could finally see his mother. But what stood over him was no longer his mother. She'd let the loss of her child turn her into a monster."

He paused again, adjusting his knees so he was directly facing her.

" The little boy began to cry, because he wasn't sure what this thing was. The strong woman began to cry

\again, mourning the fact that she could never be the boys mother ever again. "

He would pause again.

" She knew she could no longer be with him anymore, but she would watch after him from afar, and when he was asleep she'd stand over him and softly speak to him.."

" I will always love you."

As an adult she was sure he had made up the story about him, and how distant he could be after his missions. He'd isolate himself from her and her mother for weeks at a time before coming out and being his same, happy self.

But now she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Barry had brought her back to the lab, and there had been so many questions.

She'd been introduced to Felicity, and had been forced to stay in the lab overnight to be poked and monitored.

But by all means of normal, she felt fine.

By the end of her third month with everyone, she'd become friends with more of the people Barry was acquainted with. Iris and Joe West were just a few.

She'd been at the bank working when she got a text from Iris, asking Reyna to meet her at Jitters, which was a busy coffee shop on East and June.

She had never been a super feminine type of gal, but that didn't mean she didn't like to wear heels and break necks walking down the street.

Drawing attention to herself was the last thing she wanted, but her Bank Clerk outfit was regulation sexist, and she didn't have much of a choice. Normally she'd wear thin stockings to go with her thin pointed, black high heels and pencil skirt, but today was laundry day and she knew she only had a few more weeks of skirt weather before it got too cold.

She'd rotate between a white or grey long sleeved button up, and almost always she had her hair up in a high bun. She'd dyed her hair again, and for now her dark locks were gone and replaced with fake blonde ones.

She loved her dark hair, but it was easier this way.

" Reyna! "

Her heels skidded to a soft halt as she felt her throat slightly close.

A weak smile crossed her face as she took a deep breath and turned.

Cisco was waving her down from across the road. She waved back and told herself that she'd have to keep breathing.

He'd gotten to her. She wasn't completely sure when it had happened. He'd always been pretty cute, but that might have been because he treated her like a human and had a fun sense of humor. Maybe it was all of the times he'd patched her up and checked in on her throughout the day. She knew it was new, and probably fleeting, but she had this unexplainable, erratically, euphoric feeling whenever he got too close to her.

It never lasted, she knew that. They either ran away, lost interest or died. Things like this, with guys like him, never seemed to go her way.

" Reyna, hey! " Cisco spoke again and Reyna waited patiently for him to get across the road to meet up with her.

" Barry said you were heading to Jitters."

Cisco had ran through traffic to meet up with her, and she politely nodded.

" I wanted to see if you wanted to go to a movie later. "

Reyna was quiet for a few moments after he spoke, still shocked but so-so happy.

" Y-yeah, definitely. "

She didn't look over to him, but the small smile on her face grew into a full grin.

" Awesome, Caitlyn and Iris and going with Barry and I didn't want to leave you out of the fun."

Cisco spoke honestly and his pure intentions made Reyna's smile fade slightly.

Of course.

She repeated to herself, her mind getting upset with her. She knew better, that someone as kind and intellectually well off as him, wouldn't give someone so brash and distant like her, a second glance.

" Is something wrong? "

Cisco looked over to her blank expression and quickly her face lit up to diverge any attention from her.

" Just, super tired. " She lied.

" Well it's a good thing we're going to a coffee shop. "

Reyna nodded and the rest of their walk was filled with small talk about Wells or Barry.

She couldn't remember it ever being this bad.

Almost always, she'd been approached by the guy, it never involved her chasing them. This was different though, it wasn't about control or any kind of game. She could feel how genuine it was in her gut. It was eating away at her when ever he was around her.

It was still, sometimes, so strange to her. After being in ARGUS for so long, and being betrayed, lied to and shot at, that she could meet someone as honest and caring as Cisco. He hadn't become jaded by all of the terrible shit he had been through, and she looked up to that.

She went to the movie after going home and changing. Wells had let them know that if anything had happened, that he would call them, and that it was okay to take a night off.

She was so much more uptight than him, she was more violent where he was more passive, and he had a sense of humor that shined in even the darkest situations.

Everyone sat down and watched the film, and Reyna would occasionally look over at Cisco. Reyna had sat at the end, and Cisco had sat next to her, with Caitlyn and Barry, followed by Iris.

She'd steal glances of him, from time to time, and the way his face lit up made her chest tight from happiness. She'd smile and look away, occasionally paying attention to what was happening on screen, making sure she knew just enough to reference the movie.

Their first night out together without trying to protect the City, or getting attacked by some MetaHuman, and Reyna wished it wouldn't end.

Everyone had to work in the morning, and as their small group left the theatre, Barry mentioned that he wanted to walk Caitlyn home and since he and Iris both lived in the same house, that Cisco should be a gentleman and make sure Reyna got home okay.

Reyna had fought through dozens of men on the Warfield before, she'd been soaked in her enemy's blood and proved herself to be stronger than nearly any man she'd ever met. As of lately, she'd gotten to add meta human to the list of abilities she had, so walking home in the dark was at the bottom of her list for worries.

But, the thought of spending a little personal time with him did seem nice.

Cisco's demeanor and treatment towards Reyna lead her to believe he considered them friends, but nothing more. She'd been sought after before, and knew when a man liked her.

Cisco Ramon wasn't that guy.

Cisco seemed more concerned with helping Wells, or fixing up new devices, he was more intellectual than her and she knew that the type of girl he'd be interested in would be one that could further his mind and not beat him into a pulp.

* * *

But still, her adrenaline pumped just looking at him, and the sound of his voice brought a calmness to her. It was difficult to put into words.

Cisco agreed, and Reyna could see a large, satisfied grin on Barry's face as he waved them off.

It was late September, and within the month, the weather would be changing and things would finally slow down.

The air was warm, but a chilly breeze followed them throughout their late night walk.

" So, how long have you been in Central City for? "

Reyna didn't make direct eye contact with Cisco, but she did glance over at him for a moment before quickly looking away.

Cisco exhaled a deep breath as his mind worked its gears until he finally came up with an answer.

" Almost two years now, I came here for an internship after school, I've been with Wells for two years this October."

A smile crossed his face, as Reyna could see his face become distant for a moment, as he remembered something.

" What about you? "

Cisco's question prompted for her to lie to him, something she didn't want to do, but had to.

" Just a few months, I just got sick of my old job."

" Where did you work before Central City? "

Cisco's questions were innocent, and Reyna had an answer for him. It was the same one she'd told anyone who'd asked her.

" Well, I've worked a lot of little jobs, I was a self defense instructor in Washington last year, and before I moved here I walked dogs. "

" Not as exciting as creating a particle accelerator, or you know, having super cool friends with powers, but what ever. "

Reyna smiled and mocked Cisco who laughed and shrugged.

" Those are your friends too now. "

Reyna's face lit up, her smile broadening so much that her teeth began to show. She shifted her face away from him and laughed quietly to himself.

He was right.

" It's so weird, because all of us work together or know each other and we barely know one another. "

Reyna nodded in agreement, her posture slipping slightly as all the walking they were doing was making her even more tired.

The Sun had gone down a while ago, and above them were the striking remains of the light that would soon be gone. The street lights were starting to flicker on as they walked down the sidewalk, and Reyna couldn't help but think the City was awfully quiet tonight.

But the quieter it was, the more she could hear him.

" Okay! "

Cisco spoke, bringing up his hands and tucking his hair behind his ears, and using them while he spoke.

" I'll tell you something about me, but you have to tell me something about you. "

Cisco offered an agreement and Reyna obliged.

" I have a brother who lives in Central City, and no parents, BUT- I have a lot of uncles and aunts. "

Reyna nodded, but didn't make eye contact with him.

" Well, no aunts or uncles, no siblings either.. and my father died a few years ago, but my Mom still lives in the house I grew up in. "

She told him the truth.

A sick voice in the back of her mind triggered a warning to her, that she needed to run from him, he'd eventually turn her in to ARGUS.

But, the longer she looked at him, the quieter the voice got. The bigger his smile got, or the more he passionately talked about something while his face lit up, the voice grew further and further away.

They spoke their entire walk, and by the time they arrived at her apartment, she could tell they both wanted to keep talking.

The soft, warm colors that had just begun to touch the skyline as they left the theatre, were gone. Instead, above them was the dark sky, and half full moon.

The streetlight outside her place flickered as they stood beneath it.

" It was, really nice of you to do this, thank you."

Reyna spoke courteously and Cisco looked at her strangely as she spoke properly.

" Okay, robot. It was also nice walking home with you. "

Reyna smiled and laughed as the two of them just hovered in silence outside her apartment.

The tension and silence became too much, and both Reyna and Cisco were unsure how to say goodbye to the other. Reyna tried to hug him, but he'd already shifted to shake her hand, and then both of them tried to do the opposite move of what the had just did.

Finally both of them paused and Reyna made the first move. She reached out and hugged him, and to her surprise he didn't hesitate to embrace her back.

Neither one of them moved or pushed away, they just stayed under that malfunctioning lamp post in silence.

Reyna's chin rested down onto his shoulder for a moment as the two of them just stood silently holding each other. She could feel his warm breath softly sweep against her neck, and the longer they held each other in silence, the tighter the hug became.

Reyna pulled up her head slightly, the hairs on the back of her neck beginning to rise as she felt his cheek press against hers.

Cisco's phone went off unexpectedly and both of them practically shoved the other one off them.

Reyna spoke quickly and so did Cisco, neither making eye contact as they both said goodbye, as Reyna practically sprinted up her front steps and up into her apartment.

Reyna's hands shook as she fumbled for her keys in her bag, and even more so when she tried to unlock her door.

She cursed loudly and frequent enough that her neighbor across the hall peeked her head out to see if Reyna was okay.

" YEAH!"

Reyna practically yelled at the woman before finally unlocking her door and bombarding into her apartment and violently shutting the door behind her.

She dropped her keys and bag on the floor as she brought up her hands to her mouth and face.

She covered her brilliantly blushed face and let her back rest against her smooth, wooden front door.

A wide, ecstatic smile shamelessly spread across her face as she felt her heart pound out of her chest.

Her arms dropped to her side as she pulled up her head and also let that relax against her closed front door. Her entire body was on fire and she was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

With a wide smile and small, elated shake, she let herself slide down her door and onto her wooden floor.

" Fuck.."


	8. Dangerous

Things had gotten a little more _complicated_ between her and Cisco.

She was sure that it was all in her head, and that she had just gotten paranoid about _'them_ '.

The end of the summer had seem to of flown by, and in the month and a half since they had shared an evening together, Reyna and Cisco had seemed to be avoiding one another.

When one would enter the room, the other would leave, and when Cisco would stay behind, she would go into the field.

She could tell that he didn't hate her, but there was an uncomfortable, mutual feeling between them. Something that both of them had felt that night, and were too uncomfortable to face.

Thanksgiving was pretty stale, and even though everyone at STAR labs had offered to have her over, she declined. Family holidays, especially ones late in the year, she preferred to be alone.

She had kept a close eye on her mother, and even though she wasn't physically there with her, she knew she was living comfortably. She had an old friend, that she followed, and in turn followed her mother.

She had set up a large portion of her earnings, from when she was in ARGUS, for her. Her bills were completely taken care of, and she had some pets to keep her company. On holidays, she had some distant relatives she would visit, and lots of kids in the neighborhood to help.

So she did the next best thing and left Central City.

" SO what are your plans for Christmas.."

John Diggle was sitting in a chair infront of Reyna, facing the opposite direction, shifting uncomfortably as she held her hands on his shoulder.

A translucent, white light seemed to pour from the spot where her hands touched his skin.

" Stop fidgeting.."

Reyna's tone was dry and caused Diggle to stop moving almost immediately.

" How do you even get stabbed with Plexiglas? "

Reyna's smartass tone made Diggle laugh, which caused him to groan from pain.

" Another few minutes.."

" So, I see you've gotten a better grip on the whole, healing thing."

Felicity spoke awkwardly and casually pointed to where the light was pouring from her hands.

Reyna smiled and nodded.

She'd been working with STAR labs for most of the summer, and now all of the fall. Dr. Wells had helped her as did Caitlyn and Barry with controlling the outtake of her powers.

" How's Cisco? "

Reyna's hands immediately stopped emitting their healing light and she felt her body temporarily panic. A few seconds later then flicked back on, and she cleared her throat

"F-fine, he's fine-everything's fine."

Reyna's voice cracked and everyone in the room paused to look at her for a moment.

She scowled at everyone in the room and within moments their gaze's shifted.

" Are you going to at least go back for Christmas? "

Oliver seemed to be the only one unaffected, and the casually poked at her while wearing his green arrow outfit.

Reyna smirked at him and almost immediately the mood of the room lifted.

" I'll be back in Central City before then.."

Reyna spoke casually as she finished up healing Diggle's injury.

" Star City can be pretty festive around Christmas. Plus, we could always use your help.. "

Felicity's heels clicked against the solid floor as she walked over to Reyna and flashed her a cheeky smile.

" Ehh, no."

Reyna lifted her hands off of Diggle's shoulder and he stood up almost immediately.

He patted her shoulder and thanked her, before walking to the end of the room to change.

" We have something for you, well I mean-Cisco had started it- but he asked me to finish it- and-well.."

Reyna listened to Felicity speak and watched her as she walked over to something hidden by a curtain.

" So, not sure if you noticed, but we've been having trouble finding a cool name for you, SO-while we wait on ittttt…"

Felicity dragged on her speech, and eventually ended up at the other wise of the room where the curtain was.

Without hesitation she pulled down the curtain to reveal a manaquin with an outfit attacked to it.

" So you can't really get hurt, but we wanted to get you a cool suit to hide your identity, since you are out with us and Barry so much.."

Felicity held out her hands, showing off the manaquin and waiting for a reaction.

" Awesome.."

Reyna spoke quietly to herself as she closed the gap between them to see her new gift.

The outfit was composed of flexible loose fitting material, and form fitted pants. Her torso was covered by a grey zip up that had a hood on it,

" You mentioned one time how much you hated masks, so we figured you could just use the same smudge makeup that Oliver used to use."

Felicity smirked over her shoulder at Oliver, and he flashed her a large fake smile.

The outfit was cute, but looked much more like street cloths than any type of Vigilante outfit the others wore.

Which she was totally fine with.

" To be honest the outfit is a little plain, but! "

Felicity rushed over to the mannequin and pulled off the gloves that were hanging from it.

" So we remembered that you were having trouble controlling your output of energy, and I worked with Cisco to make these.."

Felicity handed Reyna a pair of thin black, cotton gloves that had grey patches on the palms.

" Also, if we're right on our hunch, this will help you focus your energy into a physical state.. like, a ball or…something ..maybe."

Felicity kind of trailed off, but Reyna was still smiling from ear to ear.

She wasn't accustomed to getting gifts, so for someone to go this far out for her, was incredible.

She took the gloves from Felicity and put them on as everyone was talking, and almost immediately her face shifted.

Everyone in the room stopped as a white light filled the room.

Reyna's face was frozen as she held her right hand infront of her, with her palm facing up. A small, swirling mass of white energy was forming and holding its shape in the palm of her hand.

The stronger the light grew in her hands, the more her eyes began to light up with energy, until she abruptly closed her palm and the light immediately dissipated.

Everyone in the room was silent until Reyna started to quietly laugh to herself. After that the mood in the room lightened and she said thank you again before leaving.

* * *

Although she lived in a warmer area of the country, they still had gotten a cold front that had sifted through and put the city into a festive, Christmas spirit.

The new gifts from her friends in Starling City, and her upbeat attitude, had put her in a good mood. She had decided while she was in Startling City to talk privately with Cisco and see if she was the one being obtuse or if it was him.

Either way she knew what had been happening to her when she was around him; that nervous flutter and anxious energy balled up in the pit of her stomach meant only one thing, she was in love with him.

She would seem crazy if she came out and said it to him outright, but maybe if she spoke to him, and cleared what ever was happening between them up, then they could start to be friends again.

Reyna walked briskly through Central City, the tips of her cheeks and nose beginning to redden as her bare skin touched the chilly wind.

Her heart was lifted when she saw how quiet the City was, and how happy most of the inhabitants of the City were. Maybe things were going to work out after all.

But with one more large, relaxing breath, came a blood curdling scream. One that stopped her cold in her tracks.

There was a huge commotion going on across the street, and Reyna was less than enthused to see that it was at the Central City Police Department.

There was a large explosion from the front of the building, and suddenly, the quiet, quaint city streets, had become a stampede of frightened, panicked people.

Reyna thought quickly and threw the bag that was on her back, onto the ground. She didn't have time to change into the outfit she had just gotten as a gift, but she could at least try to hide her identity.

Reyna worked quickly, pulling up her long, wavy blonde hair into a bun and grabbing the small container of black eye grease and the glove she had gotten from Felicity.

She rushed passed the screaming crowd of people as another explosion went off and this time, rubble from the building was falling from the sky and landing on people below.

Reyna briefly closed her eyes as she rubbed the grease across her eye line and shoved the small tin back into her pocket. As she rushed into CCPD, she pulled the gloves over her hands and maneuvered around screaming civilians.

There weren't that many people in the Station, but the two that were in direct danger, were important to her.

Iris and Joe West were both on their knees, shaken up and bleeding. The man that stood between them was a fair skinned man in his twenties. Reyna noticed that his hair was black and that his cloths were damaged. He looked like he had been through a fire.

Reyna paused at the entry way of the station, she could smell the building burning from somewhere on the inside, and could still faintly hear screams from outside.

" This is how it has to be Joe.."

The man's voice was low and sounded broken, as though he didn't want to do what he was about to do.

A brilliant light began to form in a palm extended towards iris, and the young woman screamed as she prepared to get hit.

She wasn't entirely sure if it was going to work, after all, she'd only just tried to use her ability in a physical form just hours ago, but it was better than standing around and watching her friend die.

Reyna held her hands out infront of her and flattened her palms. Within seconds, two large, white swirling orbs of energy formed and she threw them forwards.

Her attack barely phased him, but it did give Joe enough time to stumble to his feet and rush over to his daughter.

Reyna ran forwards as the man was getting to his feet. She quickly placed herself in front of both Joe and Iris. She pulled off her gloves and threw them to the ground.

There was a large explosion in the top floor of the building just minutes ago, and Reyna could feel the icy cool breeze push down past her as she held her arms firm at her side.

" That wasn't very smart.."

The man's voice was low and angry, and after he spoke, Joe was quick to speak behind her.

" You need to get out of here, he can make things explode with his hands.. "

Joe's voice was frazzled, and Isis was crying behind him, saying her ankle had been broken.

" Then you'd better get out of here.."

Reyna flashed a quick, coy smile at him, before turning around to face the Metahuman.

" You're either very confident or very stupid.."

The meta took a few more steps forwards before Reyna brought up her bare hands and prepared herself.

" I'm going to blow up your friends infront of you.. Piece-by-piece.. That's what they deserve.."

His voice was darker now, and the wicked smile that had crept across his lips, made her anger spike.

This guy was a creep.

She didn't have time to think, as Iris screamed from behind her, and Joe shielded his daughter with his body. The metahuman had lunged forwards, preparing to unleash an attack on them.

Reyna lunged forwards, catching each of his palms in her own.

There was a loud boom and shake, as an explosion went off the moment their hands met.

Reyna screamed as she felt the skin on her hands singe off, her muscles and tendons in her hands disintegrating as the explosive force ripped the meat from her bones and caused her knees to buckle.

There was a little debris from the explosion, but the moment his energy had met hers, she had tried to contain it.

No one in the room had been injured, and as her hands at met his, she began to pull energy from him.

Every ounce of it.

Reyna's eyes were swelling with tears as her wrists were bloody, and had loose bits of tendon and muscle hanging from it. Her hands were nothing but bones.

Reyna continued to push forwards, screaming in anger as a white energy began to emit from her as the metahuman in infront of her began to scream in agony.

Within seconds, the muscles and tendons that were just gone from Reyna's hands, began to regenerate from her wrist. They covered her white palms and fingers, as she continued to pull energy from the meta.

He screamed and cried for her to stop, but Reyna stepped forwards, letting her bare hands rest on his throat and shoulder.

Reyna's normally Green iris's lit up to a burning white as she pulled more and more energy from him. Unlike the last time she had drained someone of their energy, this time she wasn't doing it for pleasure, this time she was doing it to kill him.

It only took a few more seconds, and the obnoxious screams that were coming from him had stopped, and were replaced with wheezes and gasps for air.

By the time she removed her hands from him everything had gone quiet. The room was filled with people, but no one was talking.

The metahuman fell to the floor, with a dead flop.

Her breathing was accelerated and within moments of her hands leaving his throat, her eyes faded back to normal and she realized everyone was looking on in fear.

" Reyna.."

Reyna's eye sight had returned to normal, and she brought up a hand and rubbed her eyes and face, not entirely sure of what had just happened.

Her hands were steaming in the cold air, covered in blood. A fresh crimson smear was across her nose and cheeks now, as well.

Barry was behind her in his Flash outfit, practically speechless as Iris made another shudder.

Quickly the attention was shifted to her, and getting her to the hospital.

The room emptied out, as Reyna rushed over to Joe and helped him to his feet.

" Thank you.."

His words were exasperated, but the look of relief on his face, was all she needed to know he was alright.

She had finished helping Joe to his feet, when her vision unexpectedly blurred, and within the blink of an eye, she was at STAR labs.

Reyna's eyes adjusted, and she felt her stomach drop, as she realized exactly where she was.

She was in a cell.


	9. Monster Inside Me

Reyna's palms pressed against the clear window of the cell inside STAR labs. There was a closed door infront of her, and she could hear people arguing.

Her fingers and palms were still soiled with her own fresh blood. Just minutes ago the muscles and skin on her hands had regenerated, and with it came a small amount of blood from them healing.

She briefly examined her hands, and they looked almost exactly the same as before, except for one large detail.

She must have missed it in the commotion of the fight, or right after. Reyna shifted her hands, examining the front and back of her palms, until she noticed two black marks. One on the back of each of her hands.

They weren't a noticeable symbol, and if she had seen it earlier, it's possible she could have mistaken them for injuries. However now, in this well lit room, she could tell.

The marking was a series of black dots, circling one another, growing smaller and smaller.

The fresh tattoos would have to wait. The voices beyond the sealed door were becoming louder, and angrier. She couldn't ignore them now.

Reyna let her forehead rest against the clear, near indestructible glass of her cell, and waited.

" You can't just put her in there, like she's some kind of monster! "

Reyna's heart lifted some, but she still kept her head lowered. She could hear Cisco's voice, and he was sticking up for her.

" You don't understand what I saw her do, Cisco she killed someone!"

Barry's voice was violently loud and frightened. Both men were yelling at one another, and Reyna was having a hard time making out every word that was being said.

" She saved everyone in the City from a terrorist, and you decided, without-consulting- any-of-us-by-the-way, that you were going to reward her by locking her in a cell?!"

She could hear Cisco's voice raise in alarm, but for every level he would reach, Barry could push it further.

" I'm letting her out."

Cisco told Barry, his voice becoming more clear as he grew closer to her Cell.

Within seconds there was no more noise or voices, and Reyna had guessed that Cisco had been swept away before he caused any more trouble.

It was almost three hours later, and Barry still had't let her out.

" Joe said what had happened, are you okay? " Cisco was the first to rush at her when the first set of doors opened, letting her see everyone through the cell glass. She walked up to the glass, and so did Cisco. Reyna could feel a sheepish smile spring across her face. She had missed talking to him so much.

"Yeah- yeah, I'm okay.."

Reyna held out her hands and Cisco examined them.

Barry and Dr. Wells were also in the room, but neither of them were giving their input.

Caitlyn was a little late, but arrived in time to see everyone in a different mood.

" So, what happened? "

Caitlyn's question was quickly answered by Barry, who shot dirty looks at both Cisco and Reyna.

Reyna ignored him for a few moments, bending down to Cisco, and speaking to him quietly.

" I need to talk to you about something, I feel like I need to apologize for something."

Reyna's face scrunched as she could feel her chest tighten and her words get jumbled.

" No-no, this weirdness is me, it's not you.. I have some stuff I'm working though right now."

They went back and forth for a minute, blaming themselves until they were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

" Evening Ms. Reynolds.. I see you're back from the dead.."

Reyna turned from facing Cisco to see Amanda Waller,

A terrified feeling washed over her, as she felt fear seep deep into her bones.

How had she found her..

" Hello boys, my name is Amanda Waller, and I'm here to collect ARGUS property."

Her voice was cold and serious, she only lifted her eyes from Reyna for a moment to look at Dr. Wells.

" Excuse me? "

Wells sounded as confused as everyone looked.

Reyna's face drained of all color, and her clammy palms pressed against the glass that held her in her cell.

" Cisco don't let her take me, please-please-please.."

Reyna's voice was strained and frantic as she slammed a hand against the glass behind her, her voice shaking in fear as her breathing increased.

Everything was going to come out now.

" It's okay.."

Cisco pulled up his arms the moment she became frantic, trying to calm her. But Waller had pushed through everyone in the group, and was standing proudly infront of her cell.

" Amazing, to think we've lost over a whole year thinking you were dead, but here you were.."

She paused, and looked at Reyna a little closer.

" I see your powers have finally manifested themselves, that alone is worth the wait."

Her voice nearly cleared the room, every sentence she spoke raised further and further questions.

" And if you're wondering who it was that gave you up, it wasn't John Diggle, or his wife.. We have other operatives who are more skilled than them at tracking."

" Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on? "

Cisco interrupted Waller's discussion with herself, and after he posed the question to her, she quietly laughed to herself before answering.

" I see you haven't been honest with your new friends.. But that doesn't matter, you won't be seeing them ever again. "

Waller brought up a single arm and within seconds the room was filled with soldiers.

" You need to open these doors, now."

Waller eyed Dr. Wells, who had his own questions for her.

" ARGUS has no Authority inside this Lab, I have an agreement-"

" Your agreement was voided the moment I found an ex-fugitive hiding within its walls. You'll comply, or I'll shake this dump to the ground. "

Waller's stern tone and take-no-shit attitude immediately put everyone on edge, and Reyna seemed to be the only one without a voice.

" Mila Reynolds, how long did you think you could stay dead, especially with those new flashy powers.."

" Wait, you said her powers manifested, what did you mean by that? "

Caitlyn interrupted Waller's rant with her own question. One which Waller was more than happy to answer.

" We've been waiting for them to manifest since she was a teenager, but something must have happened in Central City that activated her.. What was it Reyna? Car accident, or maybe a gunshot wound?"

" Manifest? "

Caitlyn pressed again and Waller sighed, her patience wearing thin.

" Mila's been in ARGUS since she graduated High School, but her abilities have been a recessive process."

She continued to talk as everyone in the room remained silent.

Reyna let her forehead rest against the window that she was enclosed behind. She couldn't tell what was a lie and what was the truth.

" Mila's bloodline is, unique.. We nicknamed them Project Apollo.. It only seems to show itself in the female genome.."

" Apollo's the god of light and healing, which would have been a great name.."

Cisco spoke, trying to lighten the mood, and Reyna let out a loud, shallow laugh. Even in the face of all of this shit he was still trying to make the best of it.

She listened to what Waller was saying, her eyes were closed and tensed up. She wasn't sure what was real and what was a lie.

" You get it from your grandmother, Reyna.."

Reyna's face lifted off the glass, but she still didn't make eye contact with the woman who had condemned her.

She had fond memories of her father referring to her as " Reyna " instead of Mila, because of the close resemblance between the two.

She began to listen much more closely to what she was saying, Waller knew many details about her life, details no one but Reyna should know.

" Your family was found by ARGUS when we were founded, and have been used for weapons-ware since then.. You are no different. "

" You're not going anywhere with her.."

Barry spoke from behind Waller.

" And is The Flash going to stop me? "

Barry looked taken aback, and Waller used her momentum to bring Reyna's past to light.

" There is so much about this Fugitive you don't know.."

Waller walked back up to the glass and paused, peering in at her with a unsatisfactory smile.

" Mila Reynolds is a fugitive, a War Criminal.. She's committed crimes against her nation and its allies.."

Reyna finally spoke up, an uncomfortable lump in her throat.

" Tell them why.."

Waller was surprised by Reyna's tone, but continued anyway.

" She let the Vice President get abducted by a terrorist group and executed a prince on foreign soil."

Everyone was looking at her now, and Reyna could barely stand to look any of them in the eye.

" And.."

Reyna looked at the floor of her cell, bringing up her scraped up forearms and resting her head against them.

" And nothing. "

Waller's lack of decency set her off, and before she knew it, she was trying to break out of her cell to go after her..

" She let six children die to save a thieving, rapist bastard that didn't deserve to be buried.."

Waller shifted her eye sight from Reyna and to a wall adjacent to her cell.

" I had six children die in my arms, I got to watch the light fade in their eyes!"

Reyna lashed out at Waller, slamming a bloody fist into the glass that was between them.

" I couldn't get their blood off my skin for weeks Waller, fucking weeks! "

Reyna's emotions had gotten the best of her, and her eyes had begun to fill with tears.

She could still see everyone one of their faces if she looked hard enough. Each more beautiful and innocent than the next. It had been her mission that night to save the prince, but instead she chose to abandon him and save the children he was keeping as sex slaves.

" You.."

Reyna's blood was smudged across the window, but she still managed to point a clear finger through the glass as Waller.

" You chose to save him over them, and when I couldn't take it anymore you told me this was how the world was.. Well, I couldn't work for ARGUS anymore after that, not-another-fucking-day!"

Reyna's voice had cracked and fluxuated as her adrenalin spiked. She had lost the trust of her friends, and now Waller was trying to belittle her name further.

No. She wouldn't let her lies overshadow what had happened.

" You don't get to decide what is wrong and right, you're a soldier, you follow orders or you get relieved. "

Waller's version of 'relieved' was in a box, six feet under the ground.

" You know what, I don't need to explain anything to you or these people, you're coming back to Lian Yu .."

The clear, glass wall to her cell opened, and her associates in STAR labs looked around, confused and over run with soldiers.

Waller brought up her hand, and every soldier in the room paused, awaiting an order from their superior.

She briefly took a phone call before clearing her throat and changing her tone.

" Something, more concerning has come up in Gotham City.. So for now you're free.. But I'll be back for you, so don't go too far.."

" It was a pleasure meeting all of you.. Cisco, Caitlyn, Allen.." Waller only looked at Wells before she left the room, not saying any other pleasantries as both she and her small army left the room.

The eyes that were looking at her weren't as angry or judgmental as she had thought they would be, but she knew there would be questions.

" You've been lying to us, this whole time? "

Barry seemed the most hurt, and she was surprised that Cisco had been taking everything so well.

" So, this explains the advanced fighting style.."

Cisco's comment was scorned by the rest, but Reyna knew she needed to talk about the elephant in the room.

" I joined ARGUS a little after my eighteenth birthday, and up until late last year, I was still a high ranking assassin.. I ran into some, politically controversial situations, and Waller decided that saving the life of an Arabian Prince was more important that the lives of his people or the children I had decided to protect, so much so that she had the children killed within my custody to make sure I had no further distractions.. I tried to leave, and I was denied."

" So you faked your death? "

Caitlyn chimed in, and Reyna nodded.

" Mila? "

Barry spoke with a disconcerted look on his face, and Reyna nodded.

" My friends called me Reyna in school.. I moved a lot as a kid, and with a name like Mila, you get picked on a lot.. Reyna was easier.."

Reyna answered truthfully, her voice shaking a little, as she stood infront of some of the only people she cared about.

" I'm going to go to Starling City, I don't want to bother any of you anymore.." Reyna spoke, shifting her gaze from theirs and quickly leaving the room before anyone could send a counter argument.


	10. Part of me will always belong to you

Reyna's anxiety riddled burden had been brought to the surface, and with it came a sweeping relief. She knew everyone she had befriended in both Central City and Starling had to be disappointed in her, even hurt, but with a long, personal explanation, everything had been sorted out.

Well, sort of.

As for everyone in Central City, meaning Cisco, Barry, Caitlyn and Wells; they hadn't spoken to her in some time. But, everyone in Starling City, was much more understanding. Particularly, John Diggle, who she had only met a few times.

Oliver had tried to make her feel better, telling her stories of his own experiences in Lian Yu, and how much of a hustling bitch Waller was. They had been beyond accepting, and Reyna could feel herself being put back together.

Christmas was quiet, but Felicity had let her move into her apartment and sleep in her spare bedroom. Reyna had extra cash to give upfront to help with rent and food, and Felicity was practically hysterical. She'd been bouncing around jobs since Oliver's company had booted her, and making ends meet had been difficult.

The extra money she'd made working at The Central City Bank came in handy too, allowing her to buy gifts for her new friends.

It was after new years, before a deep snow was forecasted to roll in, that she had gotten an unexpected call.

Reyna was underneath the Dance Club that Oliver and his younger sister owned, and the more time she spent with Oliver, the more she could be herself.

Hand on hand training was her favorite, and although Diggle was also in ARGUS, Oliver was by far more fun to spar with. They normally couldn't last more than thirty minutes. Recently, a ancient organization had been seeking his assistance in some kind of, leader succession. The League of Assassins was a fairytale, a myth amongst the ranks in Argus. It was something you'd hear in a local bar, in a mountain lodge lost somewhere in the Himalayas. Not in the basement of a Club in Starling City.

Reyna healing abilities had gotten a little better, but she had agreed when sparing with him, that she wouldn't use her meta powers. She'd gotten a little rusty, hanging out with Cisco and Barry, but being around Oliver for just a month and a half had incredibly improved her hand coordination.

Reyna's body was drenched in sweat, her legs and hips were aching from Oliver's constant knock downs and landing kicks. She had dyed her hair dark again, feeling comfortable enough to go back to her natural hair color. For now it was tied up in a lose ponytail, and she had on some training cloths.

Both of their breathing had become heavily labored, but they still circled one another, waiting to counter the other's move.

 _" You guys are still going at it, how are they not tired!? "_ Felicity's upbeat tone was mocked by Diggle's, as they both entered from the stairs of the club, and into the base.

 _" Come eat something, we need to start planning how we're going to figure this Merlin problem out.."_

Diggle's stern tone made both Reyna and Oliver drop their arms. Both were finally done and ready for a break.

Reyna playfully smacked his arm and Oliver flinched, pretending to be in pain.

 _" You're a real asshole, you know that. My legs are killing me.."_ Reyna groaned, rubbing her thighs and walking towards Felicity and Diggle.

 _" You need to work on your counter attacks and blocking, you've gotten too comfortable with getting hit and healing.. Eventually you're going to hurt yourself. "_

Oliver tried to act stern, but Reyna just sighed and ignored him. It was a few seconds later that she got a phone call.

Everyone in the room paused what the were doing to see who it was, anyone who had tried to contact Reyna was in the room.

Reyna picked up her phone and stared at everyone, she brought up a free hand and made a 'shoo away' motion.

She answered it without looking at the ID, and the moment she heard his voice she felt her body temporarily weaken.

She kept her voice quiet, and walked towards the edge of the room. Taking a few deep breaths she listened to him speak.

 _" Reyna?.. Hello? "_

Reyna was breathing heavily into the phone, her body was winded from the workout, and getting a call from Cisco, was making her nerves get the best of her. With a rattled, breathless voice she answered him.

 _" Cisco? "_

* * *

She asked him to hold on a minute and quickly found a sweatshirt to pull over her bare arms and abdomen. Her calves and part of her thighs were also showing, but talking to him would be worth the cold.

Reyna held her phone close and rushed up the stairs and from the club.

It wasn't too cold out, but later in the evening it was supposed to get pretty cold before the storm hit. Reyna took a few, deep, chilling breaths before she had gotten the nerve to speak to him. For now her phone was clutched tightly to her chest, she was almost too nervous to move.

 _" Hey.."_ Reyna's voice sounded a little damaged and cracked when she spoke, but her upbeat attitude shined through. She had been thinking about him so much, maybe he'd finally felt it too.

 _" I'm not going to drag this out, but Barry doesn't know I'm talking to you.."_

The light that was beginning to warm in Reyna's heart dimmed a little. Barry was still mad at her, and so probably was everyone else. She could see where the conversation was going.

" _We're having a big problem here, and I know he's too proud to ask for your or Oliver's help, and frankly I don't feel comfortable talking about it over the phone... I need your help.."_

Reyna pressed the phone tightly against her ear, her feet shifting often, as the sweat on her skin began to freeze.

 _" So you're coming to visit? "_ Reyna said allowed to herself. Not realizing Cisco hadn't spoke of any plans yet.

Reyna could hear a quiet laugh from him as his voice got lower and softer.

" _Something's up with Wells, a lot has happened since you've been gone and I feel like I need to explain it in person.."_

Reyna's feet moved faster as her heart began to flutter irregularly in her chest, she cleared her throat and asked when.

 _" Sometime tonight, and hey are you okay.. You, uh.. sound out of breath.."_

 _" Oh.. Yeah.."_ Reyna spoke, her body still recovering, her labored breaths had made her words inconsistent and jumbled.

 _" Oliver's been really putting a pounding on me.."_

" _Wait-what? He's beating you-"_

Reyna interrupted Cisco and put her empty hand into her face.

 _" No-no-no, he's been sparing with me, actually everyone's been super nice.."_

Reyna tried to control her breathing as she spoke, as a result she sounded more composed and Cisco stopped asking questions.

 _" So five thirty? "_ Reyna swallowed hard, her teeth were beginning to chatter from the deep, set in chill. The cold air had officially gotten to her, and she was chilled to the bone.

 _" I'll be there.."_ There was a large, contagious smile on her face as she said goodbye to Cisco. After she hung up, she quickly bolted back into the building before she lost feeling in her hands.

* * *

 _" That's a pretty big smile you have there.."_

Felicity spoke with a smug smirk on her face, and Reyna just playfully glared at her, trying to force herself not to smile anymore.

 _" Who was that? "_

Oliver spoke from across the room to Reyna, and her hesitance to answer made everyone look at her.

 _" It was Cisco, wasn't it? "_

Diggle has the same smirk that Felicity had on her face, and Reyna immediately looked away from everyone and focused on cleaning some of the weapons that were in front of her.

Oliver walked past Diggle, questioning on how he knew, before walking to Reyna to confirm.

 _" A girl only smiles like that when she's talking to someone she loves. "_

Diggle flashed another smirk at Felicity, and she had to contain her laughter.

 _" Kind of like the smile you get, when Oliver-"_

Felicity interrupted Reyna, turning off the section of lights in the room, where she was standing.

Reyna laughed quietly to herself, and explained what had happened before Oliver had a chance to ask.

 _" So I guess something bad is going down in Central City, but Barry's being too stubborn to ask for help.. Especially from me, and Cisco said he wanted to stop out to speak to me privately about it.. I guess he didn't feel safe talking over the phone."_

Oliver glanced over to Diggle, who shot a nervous look back at him.

 _" Look I got this, if its too serious I'll put a big light in the sky to signal you. "_

Reyna mocked Oliver, but his guard dropped and he smiled at her, before nodding and walking away.

 _" Felicity.._ " Reyna spoke over to her, and when she looked at Reyna, Reyna pointed up at the lights.

 _" Right."_

The lights flickered on moments later, and Reyna began to finish her small task.

" _Wait, how long is he staying for?_ " Felicity adjusted the glasses on her face and peeked over her computer at Reyna.

 _" Like, a few hours, maybe? "_ Reyna paused, she looked over to her. _" Why? "_

" _Well that huge snow storm is coming in tonight, so he might want to come in a few days, it's supposed to be bad."_ Felicity and Reyna stared at one another for a moment before Reyna made a sour look at her.

A few moments later she got out her phone and texted him. He replied within a few minutes and said he was already on the train.

 _" Listen, we were supposed to follow Merlin tonight, and The League of Assassins, but this seems more pressing.."_

Oliver's serious tone was shot off by Reyna's sour, snotty one.

She smiled sarcastically at him, " More important than catching the man that killed your father, kid napped your sister and is trying to destroy the City.."

Oliver was caught off guard, and cleared his throat.

 _" Listen, if Central City needs your help, you should do it... We're only doing some recon stuff tonight.. Take a night off. "_

Oliver smirked at her and Reyna loudly scoffed at him. He was acting like she wasn't an important member of their team.

 _" Listen, I-"_

Oliver was interrupted by Diggle, who stepped up to speak for Oliver.

 _" I think what Oliver is trying to say is, that you've been on the streets every night since you moved here.. take a night off, it's okay, we got this.."_

Reyna was quiet for a few moments before she spoke up.

" _You promise you'll call if any of you get hurt, or if you need help? "_ Reyna briefly made eye contact with everyone in the room before all three of them nodded.

Looks like she was going to take a night off.


	11. Late Night Snow Flurries

By the time Reyna left the Club, the snow had already begun to fall.

Dark, looming clouds hung heavily over Starling City, and Reyna couldn't help but feel overly elated. She loved the snow, and storm clouds even more. Within the hour Cisco would be in Starling City and Reyna wanted to leave to meet him at the train station. She clung to the sidewalk, and put a free hand into the air, motioning over any free taxi.

The ride was quick and cold, but well worth it. Cisco arrived about ten minutes late, but Reyna didn't mind.

" I like your hair! "

Cisco's first words off the train made Reyna's chest tighten as she briefly glanced at the dark hair, that was off to the side of her face.

" Yeah, I needed to do something different.."

Cisco had his hair tucked behind his ears and a small winter hat pulled over his head. He was dressed for the weather, and had a small backpack with him.

" Are you hungry, " Reyna posed a question to him before he got too comfortable in the warmth of the station.

" I could eat."

Cisco smiled warmly at her, which caused Reyna to bite her bottom lip and look away beaming.

They had taken a cab to a busy café that was getting ready to close. They arrived in time to get some hot coffee and sandwiches.

" Sorry I didn't give you much notice, this was a spur-of-the-moment, kind of thing.."

" It's nice to have the company.. Felicity works a lot with Oliver, and I spend a lot of time alone. "

Reyna's words made Cisco stop in his tracks, and a sudden "squeak" from his wet shoes, against the dry tiles of the café, made her double take.

The expression on his face was painful to see. His normally optimistic, and bubbly smile was gone and he looked troubled.

" Stop, you know what I mean.. Besides, I like keeping to myself."

Cisco looked upset, like Reyna had insulted him in some way.

" You don't have to do that anymore, Reyna you have friends-you have people who care about you.."

Cisco's furrowed brow and mature tone set her back, but she quickly reclaimed her composure.

" I know.."

They were interrupted by the barista, who told them they were closing early because of the storm.

" I promised Oliver I'd relax at home, but after we eat, we can scour through the Arrow lair while no ones there.."

Reyna's proposition brought the light back into Cisco's expression, as he agreed and they left the café.

* * *

The home that her and Felicity were sharing was ten minutes from the café, and Reyna offered to have them eat there and rest for a minute before the storm really kicked through.

" It's really great that Felicity let you move in.."

Cisco released a sigh of relief, as he took off his wet had and ran a hand through his hair.

" I pay most of the rent for now, so I'd say she's very happy I moved in."

Cisco looked at Reyna impressed and shook his head, looking around their apartment.

It was pretty spacious, two bedrooms and a large living room and dining area. She didn't think she'd like sharing a space with someone else, but Felicity was an introvert like her, and had a similar crude sense of humor, so they clicked pretty well.

They took off their shoes and Reyna started to drink her coffee on the couch and take some of her food from the paper bag that the barista had made for her.

" Alright, so.." Cisco trailed off, and Reyna continued to eat and drink, as he left his coffee and food unattended, searching through his backpack for specific items.

" A lot has happened since you've been gone.. Barry changed the time line, Wells turned out to be the man in yellow, and tried to kill me, and apparently, I might be a metahuman. "

Reyna's confused, repulsive expression, made Cisco burst out laughing. She had stopped drinking her coffee and eating to let him finish.

I don't think you were affected, but Barry ran so fast, he broke the Space-Time-Continuum, which was awesome! "

Cisco paused for affect, but Reyna was still staring at him, with a cold, dark expression.

" We found out very, very recently that there is a 98% chance that Wells is the man in yellow.. and Barry is being super weird about it. "

The man in yellow, was a person that had just briefly came into her world before she had left. He had been seen only once, taunting Barry. Reyna listened carefully to what Cisco was saying, because she had been suspicious of Wells from the start.

" In the other time line, uh.. " Cisco paused, losing focus for a moment, trying to figure out a way to articulate his thoughts. " I was killed by Wells for figuring out his secret, and when Barry reset the time line, I still had memories of him killing me.. Visions.. or vibes.. "

Reyna's facial expression softened and she swallowed what she had in her mouth. She had been gone almost two months, and so much had happened, she felt guilty for not being there to help protect him.

" Barry wants to try and keep this tight-knit, but I know what Wells is capable of now, so I know we can't take any chances.."

" He's not going to let me come back.."

Reyna's eyes softened as she relaxed back onto the couch. She exhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her head rest back.

She didn't deserve to go back.

" That's not for him to decide, Reyna.."

Cisco's voice was sincere and stern. Reyna listened to him and smiled, still keeping her eyes closed.

She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve this impromptu visit, but it was turning out to be everything she had ever hoped for.

" Eat.." Reyna sat up slowly and motioned with a nod for Cisco to drink some of his Coffee and eat some food.

" .. before it gets too cold. "

The lights flickered for a moment and both Reyna and Cisco looked at one another suspiciously. It was almost eight pm and it was pitch black out, but the street lights from outside her apartment revealed that large snow flakes were still falling.

" You're going to have to stay the night.."

Reyna spoke without thinking, and almost immediately she could feel the tips of her cheeks begin to warm, she hoped he didn't take that the wrong way.

" I already checked into a hotel, no big deal.. "

Cisco's nonchalant attitude brought Reyna back down from the skies and to Earth, clearly she was the only one who was thinking impure thoughts.

Cisco continued to eat and Reyna relaxed back onto the couch, closing her eyes for just a moment, as a small smile crept over her face. Cisco continued to talk about what else was happening in Central City, and how everyone was.

Her heavy heart lifted some, as she listened to his voice and felt his presence next to her.

" Reyna.."

Cisco's voice was quiet and low, barely reaching above a whisper. Reyna wasn't sure if it was some type of longing in the back of her mind, calling to her, or who the voice belonged to.

" Reyna.."

The voice was louder this time, but still very quiet. She felt the sensation of someone pulling hair from her face, and whispering to her.

* * *

Brilliant green eyes fluttered open, as Reyna began to wake up from a light nap, that she'd someone allowed herself to fall into.

The room was dark, almost pitch black, but there was a faint glow that flooded the room, from the streetlight outside her apartment.

Her nose was cold and so were her cheeks and hands. Reyna didn't move, but knew almost immediately what was going on.

" The power just went out, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to try to wake you up or call the others.."

Cisco's voice was clear and warm in cool darkness of her living room.

Reyna sat up and groaned, the clocked on the wall said eight forty five.

" I'd let you sleep, but you'd freeze to death. " Cisco's sarcastic tone made Reyna smile and her foggy brain begin to clear.

" I'm sorry about that.." Reyna's voice was low and almost cracked as she spoke, she was more tired than she realized.

Cisco turned to face her and his hand abruptly came up and he touched her cheek, " You're really cold Reyna, we should get out of here before you-"

It was the atmosphere around them, or maybe it was the chilly weather or the comfort and calmness he brought to her whenever he was standing next to her. There were thousands of reasons she had, all of which were reasons why he made her feel more like her, than when she was by herself.

Reyna grabbed Cisco's hand and pulled it away from her face, as she leaned up and forwards, kissing him in the darkness of her apartment.

Reyna only kissed Cisco for a few moments, before abruptly pulling away in a startled wave. Her eyes widened and she looked at him scared, not sure of what she had just done, or what she might have ruined.

There was an uncomfortable pause that Reyna was sure lasted hours, but within moments of pulling away from him, he pushed forwards towards her.

Reyna's eyes slowly closed as Cisco's lips delicately touched her own before he paused and pulled away.

There were no words between them, but that didn't mean they didn't have anything to say.

Without hesitation, they both leaned forwards and kissed again, Reyna could feel the small hairs on her neck and arms stand at attention, as their kiss deepened. One of Cisco's hands pulled up and his fingers ran carefully along her jaw line and to her neck.

Reyna once cold nose and cheeks were now flushed with warmth, as the moment Cisco's fingers touched her neck, she could feel her body light on fire.

Cisco's lips touched the side of Reyna's mouth and then her neck. and in the haste of the moment, Reyna pulled him close, the two of them beginning to breath harder the more they handled eachother.

There was a loud sound infront of them that caused both Cisco and Reyna to abruptly pull away from the other, neither one of them said a word, but the loud sound continued.

Reyna finally realized it was her cell phone, it had to of fallen out of her coat pocket and onto the floor. Once she realized what the sound was she acted quickly and picked up the call.

" We need you at 21st and Grace! "

Felicity's voice was frantic and short.

" WE'RE FINE! "

Reyna could hear Oliver screaming over the phone from a ways away, his voice was distant but clear.

" THINGS ARE NOT FINE OLIVER! "

Felicity's voice was much louder and clearer this time, and without hesitation, she hung up the phone.

" Get your coat.."

Reyna swallowed hard and looked over to Cisco, and cleared his throat and nodded to her.

There was already four inches of snow on the ground by the time they got outside, and most of the city appeared to have no power. Luckily, most of the street lights in the city were solar powered, so they would have some light on their way there.

" There aren't any cabs, we're going to have to get there on foot! "

Reyna finished zipping up her coat and pulled up her hood, before looking back at Cisco for confirmation.

Cisco nodded, pulling his hat over his head and a small hood over that.

* * *

They tried to run, but the snow made it too slick, so they were reduced to some kind of ugly, sliding jog. One that both of them enjoyed more than they liked to admit.

They arrived just in time for the end of the fight.

The League of Assasins was on a full assault of Starling City, and everyone they knew had shown up to try to fight.

" I THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST A RECON MISSION! "

Reyna angerly screamed over the mob of people fighting, hoping that Oliver had heard her.

" Find Felicity, try not to get killed. "

Reyna's words made Cisco smile briefly, causing her to smile back at him before turning to see the mess infront of her.

Oliver was accompanied by John Diggle, Laurel Lance and one of his young prodigy's. All of which were having some kind of trouble.

Reyna was quick, she didn't have the time to fight, and with nearly any of these League fighters were more skilled at hand to hand combat, not to mention they had arrows.

Any fighter she came into contact with her, she was thorough and quick, draining enough of their energy to make them faint before moving on to the next member, and eventually, they were called to back off and retreat. Reyna watched one of them point directly as her while they retreated.

Reyna's name was called and she immediately answered the call for help.

Oliver had sustained serious injuries and was bleeding out in the ally they were al standing in.

" Hold on another minute man! "

Reyna fell to her knees and pulled a sharp blade from a holster on her back.

" You'd better fucking listen to John, because if you die I can't save you.."

Reyna's tone was condescending, and she glanced up to notice that Diggle was bleeding through his cloths as well. He'd been hit on his ribcage some where.

Reyna took in a deep breath and paused for a moment, her mind beginning to clear and calm as crisp, white snowflakes touched Oliver's blood soaked body.

He was unresponsive, so Reyna assumed he'd be okay with her cutting his suit up.

She ran the sharp blade from the neck of the suit and down to his hips, allowing her full view of any injuries he'd sustained.

Someone was hysterical behind her, and she was sure someone was talking to her, but the voice were steadily becoming obscure, unrecognizable murmurs, as she put her bare palms onto his bleeding torso.

Larger injuries caused her to have an, out of body experience, so to speak. Her hands would emit a rolling, white energy, as she 'looked' into the hosts body and tried to heal any injuries. During this time, everyone and everything around her would become unclear and foggy. During deep sessions, ones requires large energy reserves, the iris's in her eyes would glow an angelic white.

This was one of those times.

Reyna could feel Oliver's body beginning to slow down, his circulatory system slowing down to a crawl, and his blood volume dropping to dangerous levels.

" Fucking Oliver.."

Reyna mumbled to himself. He put himself in extreme situations, always so sure he was going to get out alive. One of these times she wouldn't be around and his luck would run out.

She reattached tendons and ligaments that had been severed, reconnected larger blood vessels and gave the wounds an extra burst of what ever she had left to try and jumpstart them awake.

It was only a minute, maybe two, but when she finally came too, Reyna had to close her eyes and stay still.

Her other senses were alert while her eyes were closed. She knew if she tried to get up, she'd collapse. She had given a lot of energy in a very short amount of time, and her vision had become blurry.

She listened as Oliver coughed and wheezed, his body begging for oxygen as he was jumpstarted awake.

Cisco reached down to touch her, but Diggle was quick to grab his hand and warn him to stay away from Reyna for a few minutes.

Cisco seemed offended, but Diggle explained what had happened last time.

" She almost drained Oliver last time she healed me from a bad gunshot wound, you can't touch her after she'd done a big job.. I don't think she can help it, but to be safe.."

" Don't think I've forgotten about you.."

Reyna spoke quietly against the raised voices of the group, and Diggle laughed, standing next to her.

" Give me about forty five minutes.."

Reyna smiled, still sitting on her knees on the snowy, cold ground with her eyes cold.

" I could really use a juice box…"

Reyna spoke aloud to herself, and a low laugh came from everyone around her.

* * *

All of the lights were on at their base, and Reyna sat comfortably in Felicity's swivel chair, a small caprisun held up to her mouth.

" That was amazing.."

Cisco's flabbergasted voice was overlooked and ignored.

" Hello!? "

Oliver was examining his torso in a mirror, using a wet washcloth to wipe the blood off his skin.

" You need to get some blood into your body.." Reyna spoke from across the room and finished her juice box.

Cisco threw his arms up and Diggle finally answered him.

" Listen, she does this all the time. It's no big deal for us.."

He quieted Cisco down and pointed up at her.

" But that doesn't make us any less appreciative. "

Reyna scoffed at him and waved him off, not being one fond of compliments.

Cisco approached her and asked how she was doing. She felt much better, but was pretty hungry again.

She'd fixed Diggle's injury up, and to her surprise it was very superficial and required hardly any energy.

" You should go home and get some rest.."

Oliver spoke from across the room.

" Our power was out when I left. "

Reyna's words prompted Felicity to gawk at her, unhappy about coming home to a cold home.

" I have power at my house, go there.. "

Reyna threw up her hands to Oliver's request.

" And you'll go? "

" I'll be home in a few hours, there are some things I need to work on.." Oliver's short tone meant he was offering her his home and she was being a rude little shit for putting up a fight.

She eventually agreed and asked Cisco to join her. An offer he happily took.

The snow had slowed down, but hadn't let up. Reyna and Cisco were talking in almost half a foot of snow.

" Oliver's apartment is super nice.."

Reyna spoke with a relaxed sigh, her hot breath condensing into the air infront of her.

Cisco was pretty quiet, and Reyna was sure she knew why.

" Would it be okay if I go back with you? " Reyna's tone was upfront and honest, she sniffled a little from the cold, but was sure she got her question across.

" Y-yeah, definitely. "

Cisco's voice brought a calmness back to her, and she couldn't help but smile as they walked next to eachother.

Oliver's house had lights, heat and cable. All things that her apartment did not. It was large, and spacious, with two floors and an open floor plan. He sometimes shared it with his sister, but right now she was away.

Reyna hastily kicked off her wet boots and unzipped her coat, before throwing it on the ground and practically leaping into his living room and onto his dry couch.

Cisco laughed at her step-by-step progress, while he took his time to undress and hang his things up to dry.

Reyna fished around in the couch for the remote, and upon finding it, quickly turned on the TV.

The man on the news said the snow should slow down by early afternoon tomorrow, and that Central City would be under a state of emergency.

" We might have some trouble getting back to Central City.."

Reyna looked up to Cisco as she spoke, who let out a sigh of relief upon sitting down on the couch next to Reyna.

" Gives me more time to work on some new toys for Oliver. "

Reyna didn't reply to his comments, instead she smiled and kept to herself. The warm climate inside Oliver's apartment was beginning to get to her, and she could feel her body want to doze off.

Her head fell slowly down onto Cisco's shoulder, and the butterflies in her stomach began to act up as she waited for him to make a move.

Without hesitation, Cisco let his head rest down onto hers, as he brought his hand up and rested it onto hers, letting his fingers lace between hers.

She wanted to stay awake and enjoy more of their time together, but before she knew what was going on, they had fallen asleep leaning against one another.


	12. Changing Direction

The faint sound of footsteps and quiet giggling was what woke her up from a deep sleep.

Reyna's eyes remained closed as she listened to who was around her and tried to read the room.

Cisco's deep breathing distracted her from her morning mission, and the moment she began to hear him quietly snore, she lost her train of thought. It wasn't even a few moments later that she remembered what had happened between the two of them the night before.

Oliver was up and making breakfast, as was his sister, Thea. Cisco was asleep on the couch, his back rested up against the corner of the couch, while his arms were sprawled out on one of its arms.

Reyna's head was resting against a red, wrinkled blanket that was covering part of Cisco's body. She stayed quiet, listening to Oliver talk quietly to his sister and make himself a cup of coffee.

She wanted to stay right where she was, resting against the side of Cisco while he slept. She took a few seconds to relish the warmth he was giving off, and how he smelled.

Reyna sat up and relaxed against the back of the couch, and noticed how bright the room was.

She hadn't noticed that Oliver's apartment had a large bay window, which was letting the early morning light in.

" Hey there.." Oliver's warm voice was like sandpaper on her neck.

Reyna wasn't used to being vulnerable, and neither was Oliver. So whenever one of them caught the other in a tight spot, they loved to relish in it.

Reyna cleared her throat and tried to open her eyes, but the sunlight was too bright.

Thea waved to her from across the loft, holding a hot cup of coffee and a sarcastic grin.

Reyna sighed, her eyesight finally beginning to come into focus. She wasn't sure she was ready to be mocked this early in the morning.

Oliver swept through, bringing both her and Cisco a cup of coffee. Reyna pushed a weak smile and openly took the beverage.

Cisco was slow to wake up and Reyna tried not to let herself get flustered while watching Cisco slowly wake up and greet Oliver.

It felt like it hadn't happened.

She'd kissed him before in light daydreams and thought about it in passing, so when it happened last night, she was sure it was a dream.

" How did you sleep? " Thea's snide tone made Reyna crack a smile as she drank her coffee.

Cisco cleared his throat and got up, talking to Oliver about his base and his new outfit.

" So you slept with him, huh? "

Thea smiled wickedly as Reyna tried not to cough up her coffee.

" NO, noo.." Reyna accidently spat out, causing everyone to look at her.

" No.. no. " Reyna's voice progressively got lower and Thea tried not to drop her coffee, as she laughed.

" I know, I'm teasing. " Thea spoke quietly, tapping her shoulder with her hand.

Reyna nodded, and tried to ignore the lump of anxiety that was beginning to build in her chest.

" We got about a foot and a half of snow…" Oliver spoke before clearing his throat. " Most of the businesses are closed, but we have some extra meat in the freezer, so Thea suggested we have a big dinner for everyone. "

Oliver spoke, waving over to his sister, who casually waved back.

Thea excused herself, and Reyna looked up to see Cisco approach her.

" I'm going to shower and head to the Arrow Base with Oliver-"

" We don't call it that."

Oliver interrupted Cisco, and Reyna cackled a him quietly.

" Uh, did you.." Cisco paused, shifting nervously, as he bent down to her sitting level.

" ..want to come with me? "

Cisco's voice was drawn out and Reyna could hear how nervous he was.

Cisco's concerned face made her melt. His face wasn't more than four inches from hers, and she couldn't help but want to kiss him.

Cisco's shoulder length black hair was a little messed from sleeping on the couch, and there was some stubble on his face.

Reyna sighed, her brows furrowing as she pursed her lips together. Cisco's deep brown eyes looked at her for approval, and the few moments of silence that she had with him, let her take in more of his features.

Cisco's full lips pushed together for a moment, as he waited for her response.

Reyna closed the small gap between them, kissing him for a few moments before slowly pulling away.

Reyna opened her eyes to briefly see Cisco, staring directly into her eyes.

He opened up his mouth to speak but just ended up smiling at her.

Reyna watched him inch closer to her again, and Reyna couldn't help but smile and close her eyes.

Oliver randomly cleared his throat loudly, causing Cisco and Reyna to pull away from each other.

" I'm heading home for a bit. " Reyna shot quickly, setting down her empty coffee cup and started searching for her coat.

It was six thirty in the morning and Reyna couldn't believe she'd been woken up so early.

The snow was deep, and half way to her apartment, her calves began to feel numb.

" Six-fucking-thirty.. IN THE MORNING! "

Reyna's angry, violent tone was lost amongst the heavy snowfall and empty streets.

The bitter cold and wetness from the snow had permeated her cloths and was beginning to freeze her to the bone. She continued to trudge through the snow, just as the street lights began to turn off.

Her warm, welcoming apartment was cold and dark, and Reyna guessed that the power had gone or stayed out throughout the night. She tried to quietly kick off her shoes, but everything was wet and she nearly tripped over herself.

" Reyna? "

Reyna was almost on the floor, her boot was stuck on her foot, and she was trying to balance on one foot and one hand, while taking it off.

" You're just getting home…" Felicity's tone was quiet and slightly cracked when she spoke. Reyna could tell it was more of a statement than a question.

" Yeah.." Reyna's voice sounded damaged and exhausted, she had finally given up and sat down on the carpet of their living room.

" Did I miss anything? "

She was exhausted, and even though the house was pretty cold, she was beginning to get sleepy just sitting on the floor.

" Just.." Reyna paused, her voice sounding strained as she finally gave up and laid down on the carpet, still unable to get her other boot off.

" ..things.."

Reyna closed her eyes and sprawled out as Felicity became very quiet.

" Would you.. like to shower at Oliver's?.. He has heat. "

Reyna didn't open her eyes, but she did smile, and moments after she finished talking, she could hear Felicity start to laugh

" OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING."

Felicity spoke in an excited, muffled tone, as she sipped some hot coffee and let her wet hair dry.

Both girls had brought clothing to change into and took turns showering by the time Reyna was dressed and ready, Oliver's apartment had turned into a hang out spot.

" Did you.." Cisco quietly approached Reyna, and thanks to Oliver's embarrassing outbursts, was very coy around her.

Reyna had an anxious, bright smile on her face that she was trying to contain, while Cisco spoke from right behind her.

" Would you want to show me around a little.." Cisco's quiet voice was lost amongst the new hustle in the apartment and Reyna turned briefly to flash a small smile at him before calmly nodding.

The snow had made things more difficult. She had wanted to take him out to her favorite resturant, but the snowstorm had closed most of the city. Cisco had managed to get a train for later in the evening, but for now she had a few hours to spend with him.

" Arrow cave? " Reyna's tried to contain her sarcastic tone and smile, speaking quietly as Cisco walked up next to her.

Both of them looked over to Oliver, who was staring at them disappointed.

" I'm really digging the new outfit man, is this a polymer? "

Cisco descended into the basement of the Club, and immediately went to Oliver's suit.

" Less fabric.. and, " Cisco paused, looking back to Oliver for approval, " and a NEW BOW!? "

Cisco flashed a bright smile at Oliver and everyone else as he rushed across the room to Oliver's weapons.

Reyna crossed her arms, and let her back rest against the wall adjacent from Cisco.

" Showing more skin. "

Reyna mocked Oliver, and made sure to look into his direction and smile.

Oliver had changed his outfit and mask pretty recently. The league of assassins had been after him, and he needed some more advanced gear.

" Can I? " Cisco spoke to Oliver, while reaching out to grab his bow.

Oliver nodded, and Felicity made her way over to Cisco, showing him the new spring action release, and other small features she'd added to it.

" So.."

Oliver spoke quietly as he walked over to Reyna and crossed his arms. He stayed silent for a moment, as the laughter from Cisco and Felicity flooded the room.

" You're really heading back then? "

Reyna took a deep breath in, but neglected to let out the air. Holding it in for a moment as her mind went through her options.

" Yeah.. at some point. Cisco mentioned that Barry was in trouble, so I might go back tonight instead of later.."

She briefly paused before tilting her head slightly, speaking to him without looking at him.

" All of my secrets are out now, I don't have anything to run from. "

Oliver cleared his throat before lightly touching her on the shoulder and speaking in a low, humble tone.

" You're always welcome here, you're family. "

Reyna made sure not to look back at him, as a look of relief washed over her face and she softly bit her bottom lip.

She knew that he understood how much that meant to her, and instead of giving back some huge gesture or hugging him, she simply nodded and briefly looked back at him.

" Thank you Oliver.." Reyna's quiet voice became even lower, as she brought up a hand to overlap the one he had placed on her shoulder.

Cisco looked over to Reyna and nodded to her, and without another word she left the far side of the room to be closer to him.

They had spent almost two hours downstairs when Cisco began to look at the watch on his wrist more frequently. Alerting Reyna to make a move, and ask to come along with him now, or catch a train sometime later in the week.

" So, you leave in a few hours, right? "

Cisco had some small hand tools laid out infront of him, and one of Oliver's compound bows was taken apart infront of him.

" Yeah," Cisco glanced at his wrist once more, before nervously glancing over at her. " About two hours.."

The two of them became silent, as Cisco continued to put the bow back together.

" So.."

Reyna spoke, taking a deep breath and making eye contact with Cisco. She knew he wanted her to come back, or at least she thought as much.

But she was sure everyone was still upset with her, but maybe with the new looming threat of Wells being the Reverse Flash, they would be able to put things on the back burner.

" Did you, want me to come back to Central City with you? "

Reyna let her chin rest against her open palm, as she waited quietly for his answer.

" I would..really like that. "

Cisco continued to work on the bow, and Reyna sat quietly next to him. Both of them smiling in silence.

It was a bitter goodbye, but Reyna promised that she'd be back. She had Felicity promise her that if anyone became seriously hurt again, that she'd call her. Barry would have her in Star City in a matter of seconds.

She packed a bag and shortly left after, arriving just in time to catch the 6pm train to Central City.

The train was a little chilly, and the frosted up windows made it hard to tell if the sun had set or was setting.

She put her bag underneath their seat and sat down next to Cisco. Both of them relaxed back onto the uncomfortably hard seats, and cold walls. Neither saying anything for a while.

Reyna could almost immediately feel her eyes growing more and more heavy the more the train began to warm up. With a slow moving slouch she let her head rest against Cisco's shoulder. She closed her eyes and warmly smiled as he adjusted only a little.

Before she fell asleep, Reyna felt few flutters in her stomach, as Cisco put an open hand over hers, and let his head rest against hers.


	13. An Unexpected Nightmare

Reyna slept surprisingly well, and the only reason she awoke, was because of a sudden pull. The train that Reyna and Cisco were on came to an abrupt halt, forcing Reyna's bright eyes to flutter open and for her to try to make sense of what was going on.

Cisco slept soundly with a winter hat, and then a hood pulled over his head, Reyna was sure that if she didn't wake him, he'd sleep on the train until Gotham. Groggy and hungry, she looked over to him once more, wishing that they were in a more private place, so that she could enjoy more of his company.

But like all cute, funny, and handsome things, Cisco had to be awoken from his slumber.

" Hm.."

" We're here.. " Reyna's voice was low, and she patiently waited for him to slowly wake up, even as passengers exited the train all around them. Cisco's back rested against the hard train seat, allowing him to begin to fall asleep again.

" Cisco. "

Reyna watched him slip into another deep slumber, and she realized she had to be more aggressive.

Reyna reached down and grabbed onto Cisco's coat, pulling him to his feet.

Cisco didn't push or squirm, he simply opened his surprised, startled eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to realize what was going on.

" Hey.." Cisco's voice was weak and soft. His groggy eyes and warm smile caused Reyna to grip onto his coat that much tighter.

" I'm, uh.." Cisco gained his ground and cleared his throat before looking over to the open train door.

Without many more words, he turned back and picked up both her, and his own bags, following Reyna off the train.

The station was relatively warm when compared to the train, but the moment Reyna and Cisco exited the station, they were frozen still.

It was almost midnight, and the snowstorm that Starling City had been hit so harshly with, had completely missed Central City. Instead of a soft blanketing of snow and glitter, Central City had gotten record freezing temperatures.

Neither Reyna nor Cisco budged an inch, both of them unable to deal with the bitter temperatures and icy winds that occupied them.

The city seemed less bustling than normal. Midnight in Central City was normally filled with busy streets and young crowds, but tonight it seemed bare and empty.

Reyna glanced over to Cisco, and saw a worried look ontop of chattering teeth. She couldn't help but remember how wonderful the last twenty four hours that been.

So she acted without reason or thinking, going with a purpose that's she knew was the right choice in her gut.

Reyna didn't speak, she simply reached over and reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him in a direction that she knew.

Cisco's apartment was almost twenty minutes away, while hers wasn't even ten minutes from the station. They ran almost the entire way, and neither of them even tried to speak until Reyna put a key into the front lobby of her building, and closed the door behind them.

Reyna and Cisco both began to move in place and rub their hands together, and it was another minute before Reyna spoke up.

" You.." Reyna spoke, her voice trailing off as she pulled off her hat and tried to find the words.

" It's a little late, did you want to warm up before trying to catch a cab. "

She tried to speak in a clear, unsuspecting tone. She was hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, and luckily her didn't leave her mind to wander.

" Yeah. "

Cisco's voice was clear and crisp, and Reyna watched as he took off his hat and hood.

Reyna lead him upstairs to her apartment, the moment she opened her front door, a warm breeze pushed past Reyna and Cisco.

Reyna had hired a woman a while back, one that didn't ask many questions and didn't steal her things. Ramona DeCosta was a funny, older woman who Reyna had paid to look after her apartment while she was gone. She made sure that the pipes didn't burst, that the place stayed relatively warm, and if needed, the fridge was filled.

" I forgot how big your place was. "

Cisco and Reyna took off their shoes and enter the apartment. Reyna had gotten a deal on the place, and the landlord had agreed to charge her less per year if she paid it all upfront. It had high ceilings and decent lighting. Most of all it was relatively quiet.

Most of the walls in her place were an off sky blue or made of red brick. Reyna had only a few possessions in the apartment, this made it easier if she ever had to up and move without much notice. A flat screen TV and reclining , wrap around couch were all that took up her living room, while she didn't have a dining room table, she did have a large bed and some other cozy items in her bedroom.

Reyna used hr hands to motion where everything was, and asked Cisco to sit down and warm up. She walked into her kitchen and made put some hot water in her kettle and put in onto the stove.

" I forgot how tall your ceilings were. " Cisco's upbeat voice brought a smile to Reyna's face, and she quietly made them some tea while he sat down on the couch.

Reyna threw a small blue blanket at him from behind, and Cisco let the blanket cover his head and torso. Reyna brought over the tea, and Cisco remained still, not taking the blanket off.

Without notice he took off the blanket, the static from the fabric created an electric "zip" sound, as he threw the blanket at Reyna.

" I'm not proud to say, that I almost just fell asleep, " Cisco laughed, and his infectious smile made Reyna laugh.

" I'll make sure you get up on time, no worries. "

Reyna brought the small, rounded glass cup up to her mouth and softly blew on the hot liquid.

" I promise, no funny stuff. "

Cisco shot at her, as he tried to flatten down his static hair, but was failing, and he ended up just picking up his tea and cooling it by blowing onto it.

" But I like funny stuff. " Reyna's coy tone and sinister smile made Cisco almost drop his tea from laughing and Reyna put a free hand onto her face. Her cheeks were overly flushed and beginning to hurt from laughing.

Reyna got Cisco a real blanket and a small clean pillow with a fresh pillowcase before sitting down on the couch with him.

Cisco had turned on the TV, and Central City News was reporting on the strange incidents that had been happening around the city, and how the infamous 'streak' had been no where to be found.

" How are you handling, all of this.."

Reyna's voice was quiet, and she'd turned off most of he lights in her apartment, so the words shared between them seemed more intimate and close.

" Barry's got this, there is a lot more I have to catch you up on.. Wells has disappeared, and is threatening to basically turn the particle excellerator back on.. and destroy the city if we don't help him. "

Reyna got quiet for a moment, the TV illuminating both of them, as Reyna tried to think of a way to rephrase her thinking.

" I mean, I haven't know you guys even a full year yet, but you've known and worked with Wells for years.. Are you okay? After having someone you know, or trust betray you.."

Reyna had to take a deep breath after speaking, her heart rate picking up as she felt the anxiety in the room deepen. She probably should have waited until morning, when they weren't so tired to put this much on him.

" It, uh.." Cisco paused, still staring at the TV but talking to Reyna. " It sucks, I don't know.. He tried to kill me, well kind of.. "

Cisco seemed to be loosing himself in his own train of thought, and Reyna resented herself for making him uncomfortable.

" But, I mean if he hadn't come here we wouldn't have Barry, we wouldn't have the team we have now, and there is a good chance that I would have never met you.."

Reyna's mouth gaped open slightly, as she felt her chest tighten. Whether he realized it or not, he was one of the kindest people she had ever met, and she still couldn't understand how someone as caring and kind as him, would ever want to be with someone as strange and distant as her.

Although they were sitting at nearly opposite ends of the couch, Reyna casually reached over and let her hand rest over his.

It was enough for today. All of it, all of it was enough for today.

Cisco fell asleep within only a few minutes of them not talking, and Reyna reached over to cover him up. Eventually she fell asleep on the couch with him.

She wasn't woken up by a car alarm or a shot fired, not like her normal mornings in Central City, this morning instead, she was woken up by a shifting of weight and sudden feeling of warmth.

Reyna's chilled skin felt immediate relief as the blanket that had covered Cisco, was thrown over her, and eventually Cisco came with it.

Her eyes were just cracked open slightly, and her nose was plugged from the chill in the air. Cisco cleared his throat and tried to balance his weight onto the couch with her, and eventually Reyna moved further in, allowing him more room to lay next to her.

" This is a little unreal."

Cisco's quiet voice was just above a whisper, and the sensation of him being next to her and his warmth, gave her chills.

He put an arm over her and pulled her a little closer to him. Reyna could feel the stubble from his chin softly graze her forehead, as she rested against him, rising and falling with every breath he took.

Within a few minutes he let his lips rest against her forehead, and Reyna could feel the fine hairs on the back of her neck and shoulders stand on end. She knew this was what love felt like, it had to be.

She wasn't sure what they _'were_ ,' but she didn't want to press the question and lose what she had. So for now, what ever _this_ was, and what ever they ' _were_.' Would be good enough for her.

" A few more minutes.."

Reyna's voice was low and unstable, she figured she must have slept with her mouth open or was dehydrated.

Cisco's lips left her forehead and Reyna guessed that he was smiling in response to her question. Either way she didn't want him to leave. She wanted to keep him here for the rest of the day, but the City needed him more.

It wasn't even a moment later that Cisco's phone went off, and he was summoned to Star Labs.

Reyna only got the bare details, but Iris's Fiance had been kidnapped by Wells while Cisco had been away, Barry and Caitlyn had managed to find him, with the help of Joe, but Wells was threatening to blow the city if his demands weren't met. There was a lot that Reyna didn't understand, or was unclear of, but she did know a psychopath when she saw one, and Wells fit the profile almost perfectly.

" We're going to need you at the lab." Cisco spoke in a hurried voice and Reyna finally sat up feeling uncomfortable with being woken up so early in the morning, again.

" Yeah, yeah I'll, uh.. see you there.. " Reyna's eyes were closed from the amount of heavy sunlight in the room, so the sudden sensation of Cisco's lips on hers shook her awake.

He was gone before she could say much else, and left her love struck paralyzed on her couch.

January was a dismal month, and Reyna was happy that it was almost over. The bitter cold from the night before had dissipated some, but almost everyone in the city was ready for spring.

Reyna quickly got dressed and prepared to leave to STAR labs, hoping that Barry had forgiven her for the act that had occuried before she left. Even if she stood by what she had done, she knew his superhero nature would always be against killing.

She had ran a small apology through her mind a few times, and revisited it. It wasn't moving, but the speech was honest and direct. She'd just hoped that Barry had a big enough heart to understand where she was coming from.

She took a cab to Star Labs and took her time walking into the large lab area where everyone had normally met up. She hated uncomfortable silence and small talk, but seeing everyone again after a few months was going to be difficult.

Barry and Caitlyn were with Cisco and Joe West. Iris was away with her Fiance in the hospital.

She'd chosen to dress up a little, her dark, aburn hair was up in a loose bun and she had some beautiful pink and silver earrings on to go with her outfit. Which consisted of black leggings and thigh high brown boots, accompanied by long sleeved pewter sweater and her jacket.

She paused and weakly smiled at the entrance of the lab before offering a slow wave to everyone in the room.

Barry almost immediately looked away and Reyna could feel the energy in the room shift, and she began to feel as though she wasn't needed.

Cisco silently called her over to where they were, and Reyna hesitantly obeyed.

There was a brief moment of silence before Barry turned and Reyna felt a shock fall over her. He had turned and embraced her for a moment, before speaking up.

" It's good to have you back."

Reyna brought up her arms and embraced him, still unsure if he was sincere or if this was a trick. But as he pulled away she could see the pain in his face, and she immediately knew that he needed help.

" I needed a vacation from you. "

Reyna playfully spoke, causing Barry to laugh prematurely before regaining his composure.

" There is a lot we need to catch you up on. "

There had been more Meta Humans emerge that Barry, Cisco and Caitlyn had to deal with alone, ontop of Caitlyn's ex-fiance turning up and then disappearing. All of this happening while Wells was finally outed as "The Reverse Flash," as Barry called him. So many things she had missed, and had wished she had been there to help.

" I've already called in Oliver, we're going to try and stop him, tonight. All of us. "

Barry seemed so sure of herself, and feeling like she was fitting back into her old mold once more, and Reyna had to say her peace.

" And who is us? "

Barry's troubled outlook changed to a more optymystic gaze, as he explained the plan behind trying to defeat, and later, trap Harrison Wells.

Oliver had been called in, as had Caitlyn's ex-fiance, or husband? Reyna wasn't completely sure who the man was, but she knew he was a powerful Meta Human. Reyna had been asked to give a hand alongside as well, and Barry was confident in their numbers against Wells.

" We're going to equip Oliver with special arrows that have tranquilizers in them. Sedatives so strong that not even a speedster would be able to stay awake."

Caitlyn chimed in with a calm, reassuring tone that caused Reyna's tense shoulders and chest to relax some. If they were as confident in themselves as they were showing, then maybe she had some room to relax.

" Any physical contact you can get with him, the better. " Caitlyn turned and flashed a reassuring smile at Reyna.

" Actually, Oliver really helped me with getting a stronger grip on my abilities.. So one touch, probably.. and I should be able to at least make him pass out. "

Everyone in the room paused and Reyna's eyes shifted around cautiously.

" Oliver gets hurt.. a lot. "

There was a unanimous nod of understanding from everyone in the room and Reyna felt herself begin to relax again.

Oliver would be arriving within three hours, and he'd be briefed before they lured Wells back to the open lot outside of STAR labs .

" This, just might work.."

Cisco's reassuring voice eased some of Reyna's tension. This fight wasn't just to put a Meta Human behind bars or to rescue some civillians from danger. This fight could determine the outcome of the entire city.

While Cisco continued to work swiftly on a computer with Caitlyn, Reyna and Barry exited STAR labs.

Oliver had arrived and been updated on what was happening. He'd swoop in along with the burning man after Wells though he had an upper hand.

It was just a few minutes after dusk when they finally exited the building and Reyna took a few deep breaths before rubbing her hands together, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

" You're up for this? "

Barry's tone was playful, and the large grin she had on her face was beaming directly at him.

" Always. "

Wells arrived almost right on time, just as the streetlights began to flicker on, and the last bit of sunlight had left the night sky. Reyna readied herself into a fighting stance and Barry pulled the hood of his outfit over his face and prepared himself.

Wells was in a yellow get up, having almost the exact same thunderbolt symbol on his chest that Barry himself had.

" Looks like you've pulled out all of the stops, Mr. Allen.. But you still do NOT.. stand a chance against me.. I know you're every move, your every weakness and I will stop you and destroy this City.."

Wells's upbeat chat began to boil Reyna's blood. Even since the first time she had set eyes on him, she knew something was up.

" Barry, are you ready.."

Reyna's snide tone and full grin caused Wells to take a second take at both her and Barry.

Barry flashed a brief smile at her before speeding towards Wells.

" Always."

Wells and Barry moved so quickly that Reyna had a hard time even keeping up with their colored trails, both attacking the other, it wasn't long before Oliver and Ronny had to step in and try to help.

Reyna felt useless. Wells knew about her ability, and was being very careful to not get close to her at all. Oliver was having better luck with hitting Wells with his Tranquilizer Arrows, but it was only slowing him down.

There was a shift in the fight, and Reyna could feel it in her gut that something sinister was about to happen. She tried to keep a close eye on Wells, but within seconds of Barry taking a hard fall onto the ground, she knew what was going to happen.

Barry's labored breaths left him speechless, and Wells had disappeared without a trace. Without Hesitation Reyna leapt forward and down, pulling Barry to his feet.

" Barry-"

Reyna's voice cracked as she tried to scream, her hands not leaving his as she shifted her gaze up at Star Labs. Without a second thought, Barry reached forwards and pulled Reyna close before disappearing..

It's a strange feeling to explain out loud, it's more like a sensation that makes your whole body on edge. You can feel an uneasy presence looming behind you, like your about to witness a car crash, you're just unsure of when.

That's the feeling that Reyna was being overcome with, a sensation that she had only felt while working for ARGUS. It was something you picked up on missions. Seasoned soldiers called it, "the creeps " That was the most simplistic word that could paraphrase what she was feeling.

She was living in a nightmare.

Wells had disappeared and Reyna knew it wasn't because he was retreating. Odds were that he knew he was outgunned, and needed an escape goat. Reyna remembered Cisco talking about how Wells had tied to kill him in a different life, but history loved to repeat itself.

Reyna and Barry arrived in time, but too late. Wells's hand was pratically all the way through Cisco's chest when Barry and her had finally stopped, and Reyna watched helplessly as the light faded from Cisco's eyes as his body fell limply to the floor.

Reyna tried to bolt towards Cisco, still in shock, but Barry quickly grabbed her as Wells began to speak.

" Now, WHAT.. will you do Barry Allen.. "

Catching his breath, Wells took off his mask, a satisfied smirk laid out across his face.

" Will you chase me down, or will you save your best friend.. She can't do it alone.. "

Wells glanced at Reyna, and she threw herself from Barry's grasp in time to see Wells dissapear from the room as quickly as he had come.

Caitlyn wasn't in the lab, it was just Barry, Reyna and Cisco.

Reyna rushed to Cisco's side, her body sliding onto the floor as the neglected to stop from running before falling to her knees.

Almost hysterical, she brought her hands down to his face and checked his pulse before realizing he didn't have one.

Barry ran around them frantically speaking and on the verge of a breakdown before Reyna had to scream for him to stop.

Tears began to swell up into her eyes as she spoke quickly and almost incoherently.

" YOU NEED TO STOP HIM, I CAN DO THIS! "

Reyna only glanced at Barry once more as Cisco's blood began to pour from the wound in his chest. Reyna placed her barehands over the wound, and almost immediately her hands began to glow a soft, warm light.

"GO! " Reyna's voice was angry, borderlining on violent. But Barry was too distraught to think for himself, and she needed him to get the man who had done this to Cisco.

It had never been like her to cry, in no situation, no matter how dire, but the moment she began to realize that Cisco's heart may not beat again, she completely broke down.

A low sob escaped her lips as she continued to cry, trying to push every ounce of energy she had into him, while repairing and fixing everything Wells had just torn through. Cisco had been dead for nearly a minute before Reyna finally attached all of his large blood vessels and began to repair his heart. It would be another whole minute before she could completely repair his heart.

She tried to wipe the tears and sweat from her eyes, but she only managed to rub Cisco's blood across her line of sight. Her low howls echoing throughout the empty lab as she finished repairing his body, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she used every ounce of her energy.

Trying not to pass out she clenched her jaw and pushed on, the glowing light from her hands fading to a low flicker, before becoming reignited once again.

The place that she normally went to, she wasn't sure if it was an actual, physical realm or just the inside of her mind. Either one was fine, but in the final moments she tried to heal Cisco, that fantasy world where she could fix anything and anyone, had disappeared.

Right now she was alone in the lab with Cisco's corpse, trying desperately not to pass out over the person she cared about the most.

She'd give up anything to make sure he would be okay.

Barry's voice echoed from the back of her mind, and eventually shook her from her trance.

Without notice she stopped healing Cisco and reached up, grabbing Barry's hands.

" YOU HAVE TO JUMP HIM, PLEASE BARRY! "

Reyna's voice was frantic and hearing it out loud caused her to realize how much of Hell she was truly in.

Barry didn't hesitate or ask answers, and as Cisco's skin began to pale and his lips began to turn blue, Barry slammed his hands together, shifting them with enough friction to cause a spark of electricity. He then slammed them down onto Cisco's chest.

The Electricity jolted through Cisco's body, running along the puddle of blood that had formed underneath him and straight into Reyna.

With a violent shake and sudden jolt, Reyna lost consciousness.

 **( Good news! We have maybe two more chapters until we are done with Book one! The next book will be within the Season Two universe of The Flash and I am so excited to take you all along on its journey! Thank you for reading, please comment or follow for updates and previews! )**


	14. Tough Love

There had been many times after a blowout of her power, that Reyna would snap awake, startled and frightened. Unsure of how much time had passed or of what might have happened. This wasn't one of those times.

Reyna woke up slowly with a heavy groggy feeling that was holding down her eyes. That same feeling also seemed to be holding down her entire body from moving. So instead she laid perfectly still, not yet awake, but not deep enough to dream.

As more time passed, more things became familiar. There was a rhythmic beeping next to her ear, and the warm smell of a heater kicking on and off. Both were enough to keep her mind busy while she tried to think of where she was. The room she was in began to take shape, as her eyes cracked open, and her body still unable to move.

The blinds in the room had been closed, but the daylight that could reach the room was weak. Her mind began to slowly turn on, as she assumed it must be night or dusk. The tips of her toes and fingers were cold, and the heater finally kicked off as she took a deeper, fuller breath.

The heart monitor next to her bed picked up some, and the louder it became the more it drew her attention. Reyna had finally managed to open her eyes almost completely. She still blinked slowly and for a few moments, thought she was going to go back to sleep.

That's when the nightmare started.

Reyna's heart rate picked up even further, accelerating from a steady slow rise and fall, to an astonishingly fast pace. Her breathing becoming quick and irregular, and she couldn't help but fidget in her bed, remembering what had happened.

Cisco had died.

There was blood everywhere.. All of over her hands and cloths, some had even gotten into her eyes. She tried to focus her energy to bring him back, to heal what Wells had destroyed, but she wasn't having any luck. The light slowly faded from his eyes, as the open hole in his chest continued to pump pints of blood all over her and onto the floor.

 **It was too much; she wasn't going to be able to save him**.

Reyna's eyes filled with tears as they poured down her face, her mouth mumbling on and on incoherently, as her mind refused to believe what was happening.

Reyna's body threw itself off the hospital bed at Central City General, her knees buckling for a moment, as she pulled the IV from her arm and yanked any wires from her body.

" Woah-woah-woah, hey. "

A soft voice rang from behind her, as someone tried to grab her arm. Reyna instinctively pushed the nurse off, still using the hospital bed to crutch herself up.

Another nurse entered the room, insisting that she calm down and get back into bed, but Reyna pushed her away, frantically trying to look around the room for something to cover herself up with. She had to leave the hospital to find him, and the hospital gown she was in would leave her frostbitten in minutes.

Both nurses grabbed her again and Reyna became more delirious,, frantically swatting them away as her mind began to spin.

She'd let him die.

" I let him die."

Reyna's voice was horse from not using it for a few days, her uneven breathing and lack of strength were adding to her anxiety attack, as she refused to listen. She held onto the hard plastic support of the bed, fighting back tears, unsure of where she was or how she had gotten there.

" Who, Reyna? "

Reyna's lips pursed together as her jaw trembled, she couldn't even say his name.

" Reyna, who? "

The voice pushed again, putting two reassuring hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

" Cisco."

The Nurse in front of her bed looked at the man standing behind Reyna, confused, before saying that she'd be back in a minute to give them some space.

Reyna didn't move for a few moments, not knowing what was real or what was a dream.

" Reyna, I'm fine.. "

The voice from behind her became more familiar, as Reyna realized it wasn't a nurse earlier, who had been next to her when she woke up.

She turned slowly, unsure if her mind was playing a cryptic trick on her, or if he was unscathed by Harrison Wells's attack.

Cisco stood behind her, in a red zip up hoodie and some jeans. Reyna didn't move at first, her mind needed a moment to process everything.

His shoulder length black hair was a mess, and he had stubble on his face. She took in his features before her heart caught up with her brain and she threw herself from the Hospital bed and over to him.

" Hey-hey, everything's okay, alright.. I'm okay. "

Cisco's voice reassured her that everything was okay, but she didn't move, not convinced that her lucid nightmare was over.

Cisco had both arms under hers, as Reyna tightly clutched his neck and buried her face into his chest.

" But.."

Her voice cracked as she pulled away, trying to wipe any tears she had on her face, ashamed that she looked like a drama queen.

Without notice she pulled up his sweat shirt and the shirt under it, needing further proof that he was alive. The only thing that might give hint that he'd been impaled, was a small, white, star shaped scar on the front of his stomach.

Reyna had finally gotten her legs back, and leg go of his shirt before turning to wipe her face a clear her throat.

" What.." Reyna paused, composing herself before finishing her question, " Happened? "

Cisco had her sit back down onto the bed to relax before he started talking to her. She had remembered almost passing out, and then Barry came..

" He tried to jumpstart my heart, I guess after you healed me, my heart wouldn't start beating.. So he tried to jump me, and accidently shocked you too. "

Reyna didn't make eye contact with him. Instead, she zoned out, facing the far corner of the room.

" Barry's okay? "

Reyna's response to Cisco's answer caused him to laugh, which startled her.

He immediately stopped, still smiling, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" How about you're okay. "

Cisco tried to change the mood of the room to a positive note, highlighting that at least she was alive.

" And Wells? "

Cisco laughed again, but this time it was much quieter.

" Arrow got him, Barry finished him off, but we have him back at Star Labs. "

Reyna became silent again, taking in all of the information, before asking another question.

" Um.. how many.."

" Three days.."

Cisco answered her question before she had a chance to ask him.

The nurse from earlier knocked before entering, she checked Reyna's blood pressure and told her she was still a little dehydrated. She informed Reyna that she could be released in the morning if she'd like, but that they wanted to keep her the rest of the night to be safe.

" I'm going to be fine. "

Reyna's cold, blatant voice shot at the Nurse like an icicle.

" You do have a habit of healing, very quickly. "

Cisco's sarcastic tone made Reyna smile, as she tilted her head to face the nurse.

" Lot's of vitamin C. "

Reyna egged on the nurse with Cisco, and within the minute she was gone, not in the mood for their giggling or inside jokes.

" Did you go home? "

Reyna spoke to Cisco, scanning her bed for a blanket, before finally trying to cover herself up.

" A little. "

Reyna shot him a disgusted look and he returned the favor, but his was much more pleasant.

" There you are. "

Reyna pulled the blanket over her head and laid down smiling.

She was so happy he was alive.

* * *

Cisco had left the room when she fell back asleep. Her body was too exhausted to push through another long night, and with the relief of Cisco being alive now fresh in her mind, she was sure the nightmare would stop.

For the night it was gone, but the moments leading up to his death were forever burned into the back of her mind.

She'd woken up to a sensation that felt warm and familiar. At some point during the night, instead of going home, or handing off 'Reyna' duty, to someone else, Cisco had come back into the room. But instead of sitting uncomfortably in a chair of sleeping in the neighboring bed, he had somehow managed to fit onto the same bed as her.

She wanted to wake him up and ask why, or what had prompted him to choose to lay next to her. But she wouldn't dare wake him.

Reyna's forehead rested against Cisco's warm chest, her heavy eyes trying to stay open, determined to take this moment in for as long as she could.

She could feel his chest slowly rise and fall, time after time. His cloths smelled like cold air and fresh laundry, and Reyna couldn't remember what she had done to deserve something so intimate and close like this.

She wouldn't speak or move, wanting to enjoy this for as long as she could, before falling asleep next to him. Knowing that this moment she shared with him was better than any dream she could possibly have.

* * *

 **Hey! Thank you for reading! Please comment if you liked/disliked something in particular, and follow for weekly updates! We only have one more chapter until we are done with Book One! Then we begin Book two and Season Two of The Flash! I have big plans for Cisco and Reyna, so stick around. This chapter was terribly short, my next one should be a bit longer.**


	15. Hole in the sky

" Do you ever, get sick of this kind of stuff? "

Reyna was standing next to Cisco away from the group, while Barry began to talk to everyone about the master 'plan' he had come up with. That in order to help Wells get back to his own time, something Reyna wasn't 100% sure she believed, Barry had to release him, help him go back in time and in turn, Wells would not kill his mother.

" Maybe we could take a vacation.. Like to Metropolis or something.. They have a superhero, so we could just relax.." Reyna paused, still whispering into Cisco's ear as he tentatively listened, and tried not to laugh as Reyna rambled on and on about how she wanted to run away with him.

" Like normal people? " Cisco's tone was playful and Reyna nudged him softly with her elbow, still speaking quietly.

" I'm serious.. I can barely hear all of this out loud, it sounds crazy. "

Reyna finally finished talking, and straightened her posture. All of the words that Barry were saying sounded ridiculous. So in order to save his mother from being killed by Wells, whom she'd also been informed was in fact a speedster from another time line pretending to be Harrison Wells, he needed to help him get back in time.

Her training in ARGUS had allowed her to gain a sixth sense on things. When something felt wrong in her gut, she knew it wasn't right.

This didn't feel right.

Wells was being held in a containment cell not far from where they were, and Reyna had remained incharatsiticarlly quiet. She knew her opinion wouldn't be popular, and Barry was finally not acting weird with her being around. So for now, she'd be quiet.

" Barry you're going to have to go faster than you've ever gone before."

Caitlin's voice sounded troubled, but Barry was confident.

" I can do this, really guys, I know I can.."

Barry's over confident tone and heart pulling narrative caused everyone to eventually give in. After all, who could deny a man the chance to see his dead mother.

Cisco's deep brown eyes flashed with excitement as both he and Caitlin approached the computer inside STAR labs.

She had been released from the hospital a few days ago and Cisco had insisted on checking up on her and spending time at her place.

Reyna wasn't sure what they were still. They hadn't really had the time to sort it out, at least that was what Reyna had figured. Either a Metahuman was terrorizing the city, someone was getting hurt or Barry's life was sucking them in.

She had almost been here a year, and everything seemed to be revolving around Barry. Reyna had noticed it, but she wasn't sure if anyone else had.

Cisco pushed his messy, shoulder length black hair behind his ears and focused on the screen, biting his bottom lip as both he and Caitlin did calculations to figure out exactly how fast Barry would need to go.

Reyna knew something, that something being that deep inside, if she was really honest with herself, she'd see that unlike everyone else in the room with her at STAR labs, she wasn't a hero.

After you kill enough people you begin to feel the lack of compassion slowly leave you. After too long, even the most heroic, most compassionate soldiers, become heartless drones.

Being around these types of people she had some kind of hope.

Wells had got his way.

Barry would indeed have to go fast, and travel into his past to save his mother. He would have to each a unexplainable speed while combing with a single hydrogen particle. However, he'd have to go into the past and get back unscathed.

" Time travel.."

Reyna spoke in a blatant, quiet tone.

She had nearly missed a beautiful thing unfolding infant of her.

Caitlin's finance, whom Reyna had only recently known as the burning man, was named Ronnie. He and Caitlin had decided to get married, before everything possibly went to shit.

" Reyna.."

Caitlin whispered quietly from across the grass outside Star Labs, motioning for her to come over.

Reyna's wandering mind finally woke up when she realized everyone was staring over at her.

Caitlin had wanted her to stand next to her as a bridesmaid.

Formal occasions weren't normally her thing, and Reyna could only account for three weddings she had been to, and those had been when she was in high school. So being asked to do something so personal, made her spirits lift.

Reyna quietly and quickly jogged over to the spot right behind Caitlin, while Cisco and Barry stood next to Ronnie.

Their vows were brief, and Reyna watched as the two of them promised to love one another unconditionally, until death do them part. Things had become complicated. Having someone you love go missing or die, was becoming the new normal.

They kissed, and not even a few moments after, everyone cheered, forgetting for a few moments about the troubled city.

Wells had said something to Cisco before they had set him free, and Reyna had yet to find out what that was. Cisco had become a little withdrawn when speaking about what Wells had said to him, so Reyna hadn't pushed it.

There were bigger things happening now, she'd have time to harass him later.

Everything would happen in a matter of minutes, and even though it would seem like forever for Barry, it would go by in a flash for everyone present.

Officer Joe West and his daughter were present, as was her Fiancee Eddie. Caitlin and Cisco were standing by the computer with Ronnie, who was currently combined with Dr. Stein. Barry and Wells were standing down at the bottom, at the seemingly endless Excelerator pipeline.

The large pipeline surrounded STAR labs, and the pipeline was tremendously huge. Scaling as tall as STAR Labs itself and almost a quarter mile wide. It was down at the bottom of the pipeline where the transaction would take place. Wells would help Barry run fast enough through time that he could go back and stop the man impersonating wells, a man who called himself Eobard Thawne.

She had missed so much being in Star City for only a short time, and knew that she'd only get more lost the more she tried to decipher everything that was going on around her. After all of this was over, she'd promise to buy Cisco some coffee and get all of the details out of him.

Reyna knew what it was like to lose a parent. Actually, everyone in the room had ended up having some sort of issues with a missing or dead parent.

It wasn't even a moment later that Barry told everyone he was going to go, and everyone left the Particle Excelerator.

The only big risk, as Cisco explained it, " Was that everything could go wrong and we could all be vaporized. " To which Caitlin shushed, and reiterated what he said, but in much clearer terms.

" Basically, if Barry doesn't collide with the hydrogen particle at the right speed, he'll create a singularity. "

Caitlin's voice was troubled and comforting, and Reyna knew she had heard that word before.

" A black hole, or a worm hole. We're not 100% completely sure. "

" Here we go guys, showtime! "

Cisco managed to speak loudly enough to get everyone's attention, and it everyone crowded around him and his computer, awaiting the fate of the city.

Everything changed in a single minute.

Barry reached the precise speed, so that when he collided with the hydrogen particle, he disappeared in a flash of light into the past.

Reyna and the small group huddled around Cisco, had enough time to get back down to the particle excelerator before Barry had a chance to blast forward to the future.

Cisco had helped make a time travel device that would power up Wells, or Thawne's power, and let him travel back to were he needed to be.

But, something had gone wrong.

Barry came back unexpectedly, so fast in fact, that everyone was caught off guard. The moment Barry came back, Reyna felt a shift.

It was difficult to express out loud, Reyna just knew that something wasn't right.

Barry came flying back, his body soaring forwards at Thawne, breaking through the time machine that Cisco had built.

Thawne was thrown from the machine and sent flying along the floor of the particle excelerator.

" Everything's still the same, right? "

Cisco questioned everyone around him, no one knowing exactly what was going on.

" I mean, we wouldn't really know, even if it were to change. "

Caitlin's answer made everyone uncomfortable, no one was sure of what was going on until Barry stopped to talk.

" I didn't save my mother, I couldn't do it.."

Barry was exasperated, and could barely speak. He would later explain that he saw himself at the scene within his home, and that the other him didn't want him to save her.

" I'm not letting him control my life any more! "

Barry's exclamation was cut short by Thawne gathering himself and growing to his feet, before sprinting forward and pausing in front of Iris West.

Everything happened so quickly, and without notice Eobard grabbed Iris, preparing to kill her in front of everyone.

Eddie Thawne, Iris's Fiancee was the one to step up and save Iris, only at the cost of his life.

In yet another turn of events, Reyna had just recently found out that Eddie was in fact related to Eobard. And in killing himself, he stopped Eobard from being born.

Iris ran from Eobard's disappearing body, and to her Fiancee's. Without much more hesitation, Reyna followed, but as Eddie bled out into Iris's arms, he refused any help from Reyna. Choosing to die instead of live, to save both Iris and the City.

The vast, large oval chamber that the Particle Excelerator was in became stunningly silent, besides the low sobs coming from Iris, as she cried over the body of Eddie Thawne.

The grieving of Eddie was cut short, as a loud eruption shook the particle excelerator. Everyone quickly flooded outside, only to see a small hole forming over Central City.

" Cisco!? "

Barry's voice was loud, questioning Cisco loudly over the sound of the hole in the sky growing larger and larger.

" Uhh, It's.. It's gotta be-"

" A black hole! It had to of been created during Barry's return from his trip to the past.."

Professor Stein had cut off Cisco, further explaining what was going on.

" That thing is huge.."

Reyna spoke, her voice almost becoming lost in the loud winds and hustle that the hole was creating.

The hole began to grow, no longer howling at the City from above, instead it began to suck up cars, people, before beginning to consume the city.

 **[ This chapter is super short, and it doesn't have a whole lot in it, but I needed to fit the small ending that Season One of The Flash had, and get ready for Season next chapter I publish will be for Book 2, and be set within Season 2 of The Flash Universe. Thank you for reading, and remember to follow for updates, and comment on anything you might want to see more of. If you have a WattPad I'm on there now too, under The Sunny Chan. I use more gifs and images for my chapter there!]**

 **Also! The rest of the chapters for the next book will have more Cisco and Reyna interacting, I really hope you guys love where I go with them and the story!**


	16. On Cloud 9

**[SO! I have mentioned in the past the this is a mature novel, and will contain violence, mature themes, and so on. I also changed the rating to mature, just in case anyone gets the wrong idea! This chapter specifically is pretty mature rated stuff! So if you aren't fond of romantic interactions, read with caution. And thank you for reading! Please remember to comment if you enjoy the story, or follow for frequent updates! ]**

The singularity in the sky disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Barry Allen, better known as The Flash, rushed into Central City as the hole appeared in the sky. Shooting up a series of skyscrapers, Barry had managed to reverse the black hole by bolting in the opposite direction that the tunnel was twisting.

There were casualties.

Over one hundred people were sucked into the singularity, one of those being Ronnie, Caitlin's Husband. Hundreds more were hurt, and the City would be physically recovering for months to come.

But that was almost six months ago.

Things had gotten difficult for everyone. Barry was helping clean up the city at night, rebuilding torn apart businesses, one at a time. Cisco and Caitlin had teamed up with CCPD to help catch any of the Metas that had escaped during the disaster, and Reyna had been asked to stop into local hospitals and help heal some of the wounded.

A few things had also happened.

Cisco had finally asked her out. On a beautiful April afternoon, just outside Central City, along the coast of the ocean, when they were supposed to be going to Star City.

Spring had just begun to lose its quiet warm touch, and the days were beginning to get longer, and warmer. He had insisted that they get off the train half way to Star City, and visit the coast.

At first she wasn't sure what was wrong. They'd gotten some icecream and were sitting on a pier overlooking the Ocean, when he tried to speak to her and his voice cracked.

Most people would have been polite, ignored it and moved on. But Reyna wasn't one of those people.

She practically snorted, trying to hold her breath while holding in a laugh. She nearly choked on her ice cream and had to look away from him.

He hadn't mocked her, or sent any sort of sarcastic remarks her way, that's when she realized something might have been wrong.

" Hey, I was just kidding. "

Reyna's voice was quiet and apologetic, something not normally like her. She didn't enjoy apologizing, but Cisco was the exception. He always was.

" It's not.."

He hadn't touched his ice cream, and hadn't noticed that it had begun to melt all over his hands. All the while he stared endlessly out into the ocean, while breaking out into a nervous sweat.

" You.."

Reyna began to look over to him suspiciously, putting what was left of her icecream into the trash next to them and grabbing some napkins from her pocket.

She began to wipe the pink, sugary liquid from his hands, and just in time for him to jump way from her, startled.

Reyna watched a Cisco accidently dropped his ice cream and pushed her hands away. He nearly fell backwards and stumbled onto a metal barracade around the pier.

They were silent, both Reyna and Cisco. The cool ocean breeze shifted their hair and cloths, as both of them waited for the other to break the nervous silence between them.

" Cisco.."

" Will you go out with me."

Reyna's confused, worried look was only outmatched by Cisco's frightened one. As it took her a few moments to realize what was happening.

" Yes? "

Reyna let a wide, beautiful smile pass across her lips as she felt her heart burst through her chest.

Cisco seemed unsure at first. Not completely taking in everything's she had just said, and when he finally realized what her answer was, he rushed down and immediately sat next to her.

" What? "

He already knew the answer, but wanted her to repeat it.

Reyna's eyes widened slightly as her smile had faded, and she was fighting off another grin. He was enjoying every minute of this.

" Cisco.."

Reyna's voice was quiet, and was nearly lost in the rushing winds and sounds from the crowds.

He didn't speak again, because he knew he didn't need to. Cisco grinned widely from ear to ear, as he brought up a free hand to pull his loose hair from clinging to his face.

Reyna made a sour look at him, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

" Yes.."

Reyna spat out at him, not being able to bring herself to make eye contact with him.

Before she had a chance to embaress herself further, Cisco ended her misery. By leaning forwards and kissing her unexpectedly.

* * *

That was three months ago.

There was a loud thud outside Reyna's apartment door, shortly followed by the jingling of keys and light, soft laughter. There was another attempt to unlock her apartment, while the laughter became less restrained and more infectious.

Finally she'd found the right key in, and the door to her apartment door flew open and shut unexpectedly, as two bodies disappeared into the darkness of her apartment.

Neither of them had bothered to turn on the lights to her home, and the little amount of light that faded into her apartment, was more than enough for them to work with.

The central air in her apartment allowed Cisco and Reyna to have a brief moment of bliss, a they escaped the rising temperatures of the summer and high humidity.

They didn't exchange any real words between them, both had far more important things going on in their minds.

Cisco's hands fumbled along Reyna's hips and abdomen, as both him and Reyna playfully laughed and bumped into things in her apartment, both completely unable to separate themselves from the other.

They'd be only able to kiss deeply for a few moments before accidentally bumping into a counter or table, until finally they stopped, finally finding a flat wall that didn't have anything hanging on it.

The loud laughter had faded and was now replaced with deep breathing and soft cries. Reyna closed her eyes and smiled as Cisco buried his face into her neck. Reyna relaxed her posture and brought her hands up to his messed, shoulder length hair as Cisco let his lips lightly trace her her collar bone and the tips of her shoulder.

Cisco's hands were surprisingly calloused and a little rough, something Reyna hadn't completely realized until she felt the tips of his fingers trace her exposed stomach. His full palms sneaking under her shirt, and hastily grabbing at her waist before pushing himself against her.

Reyna finally playfully nudged him off of her and reached down, pulling off her shirt and casually tossing it to the floor.

Although there wasn't a large amount of light in her apartment, there was enough for her to catch a brief, wide smile flash across his face. Reyna slowly pulled up from the wall her back was currently shielded against and paused, just a few inches from his lips.

She let her lips touch his for a moment before pulling away and kissing the tip of his nose and then one of his cheeks. Her hands slowly hiking up his shirt, as she felt a tension build up between them.

The chill of her air conditioned apartment, with the combination of Cisco's warm breath, repeatedly brushing against her bare neck and shoulders, had caused her body to break out in small goosebumps. Cisco let her bring up his shirt and casually throw it to the floor with hers, before bringing up a hand, and resting his palm against her jaw.

Reyna could feel her heart beating faster than she could ever remember, and slowly she closed her eyes, as he led her face to his.

Everything seemed to be happening much faster now, and somehow they had managed to get onto her couch, and both of them had lost their pants in the shuffle. Reyna passionately kissed him, breaking briefly to smile or to catch her breath.

Cisco's round, full lips easily caused her to squirm and sigh deeply with any touch to her neck or shoulders, and the small stubble from his face and neck rubbed and reddened Reyna's pale skin.

Reyna paused again, her body propped above Cisco, as her legs strattled each side of his hips. Her back was slightly hunched over him as her arms rested around his neck and her lips softly rested against his forehead.

A devious smirk cleared across Reyna's face as Cisco's hands effortlessly unhooked her bra. The pink and white garnet fell from her bust and shoulders and Reyna relaxed her arms from Cisco's shoulders, letting it fall off of her.

Reyna's entire body shifted with Cisco's as she instinctively grabbed onto him and laughed in a loud outburst. She'd nearly fell off of him as he shifted under her.

The limited light from the lamps outside her apartment seemed to fade, as the street lights decided freely when they were going to stay on or turn off.

Reyna's breasts pressed against Cisco's bare chest as she bent forwards, softly letting her hands fall from his neck. The tips of her fingers lightly grazing his pecs and abdomen before resting down at his hips.

A low, quick gasp escaped his lips, as Reyna lightly bit her bottom lip, and let one of her hands trace the outline of his erect body. With the longer she touched him, the taller and harder he got, and as if right on cue, Cisco pulled his head down and began to deeply kiss the nape of her neck and bust.

A loud, sudden beeping sound startled both of them, causing Reyna and Cisco to instinctively grab onto the other.

" No.. no-no-no.."

Cisco's quiet voice broke the silence of her dark apartment, and within moments of his phone going off, it had finally gone quiet.

Reyna sighed, relieved that who ever was bothering them had decided to stop.

They hadn't even had enough time to relax before the phone began to go off again, and not even a full thirty seconds later, Reyna's phone began to go off as well.

" They promised.."

Reyna pouted loudly, making a fake crying sound as she buried her face down and into Cisco's neck, feeling completely defeated.

Their phones continued to go off relentlessly until one of them got up and answered the call.

" What?!... What-what is it? "

Cisco quietly hissed into his phone as he used a free hand to run his fingers back through his hair, pushing it from his face.

Reyna remained hunched over her couch nearly completely naked, watching Cisco pace angrily back in forth as he finished his conversation.

" Barry needs us, we gotta go. "

Reyna pulled up her head and looked through the poor lighting, and directly at him. Her face looked a little pained and disappointed, but he was quick to move to her, and reassure her with brief kiss and casual smile.

Normally, they would try to be discreet. If they had slept over at the others house or been out on a date, one would enter and the other a few minutes after. But discretion had gone out the door when Barry Allen had decided to call Cisco at ten thirty at night.

They had tried this over a dozen other times, and each time that Cisco and Reyna had decided to 'do the deed,' as Cisco liked to playfully call it, Barry had intervened.

Every, damn, time.

* * *

Reyna came into STAR labs with Cisco, where Caitlin had met them with Barry and Joe. Everyone looked like they had just been woken up besides Barry, who looked refreshed and ready for another Metahuman adventure.

" Barry why are we here.."

Caitlin's voice was drained and a little short. She, like most people, didn't enjoy being woken up and told nothing, but to come to the lab.

" This better be good Barry.."

Cisco's perturbed tone matched Caitlin's, and caused Barry to act defensive, like he was some kind of victim.

" Woah-woah-woah! "

Reyna rubbed her tired face with a free hand before yawning.

" There was another breach.."

Barry's voice was sincere and very serious, but his statement angered everyone in the room.

" and.."

Joe West relaxed against the far wall inside STAR labs, and his unexcited tone began to aggravate Barry.

" So you dragged all of us out here, without warning, for this.. For something that could have waited until tomorrow.. or you could have told us over the phone, you know, like a N-o-r-m-a-l person! "

Cisco exaggerated the word normal, and that, with his obvious lack of patience, made Barry more on edge.

" Aren't there like forty of those in the City already? "

Reyna spoke quietly, her eyes barely open as she tried to quiet another yawn.

" Are you okay, your face looks a little raw.."

Caitlin shot a quick, reassuring question to Reyna, and she tried to act like it wasn't a big deal. Excusing the redness to a few exfoliator she had just used.

" I was planning on going to bed soon, so."

Caitlin nodded casually, accepting her lie and painfully reminding Reyna that Barry had just interrupted date night.

" Well, everyone.. Looks like I'll be staying here the rest of the night to work on this, while everyone sleeps. "

Cisco forced an agitated smile at Barry before walking over to Reyna and kissing her for a few moments. Only pulling away to storm off further into the lab.

Barry huffed at Cisco's reaction, bringing up his arms and looking to Reyna for an answer.

" Tonight was date night Barry.."

Reyna casually, and sarcastically threw at him, while hiding a smile. Joe gave up on the conversation, not deeming it worthy as midnight was just around the corner.

Caitlin flashed her a quick, bright smile and Reyna couldn't help but smile back.

No one really talked about it much, but she was sure they knew that her and Cisco were dating. Public displays of affection in front of anyone from Central City were not a normal thing.

Cisco would be tied up for the night, and not in the fun way that Reyna liked to joke about.

So a few minutes after Joe left, so did both her and Caitlin. Both deciding to stop in early to see if anything new had popped up.

After the incident with the hole in the sky, some strange things had been happening, even for Central City. Cisco had discovered smaller holes or "breaches" that meta humans were some how getting through and terrorizing the city.

The breaches could be closed, but finding them and them reversing them were a pain, and would take time. Barry had happened upon one and thought that it was news worthy, when really it could have waited.

So for tonight, Reyna would make her way home, alone.


	17. A Feeling of Normalcy

**[ I have a few days off so I should be able to get another one out within the next few days! Things are going to get scary! Thank you for reading, please follow for frequent updates and review if you like the chapter! It would mean a lot! ]**

A beautiful young woman stood outside a CCPD office, smiling broadly from ear to ear as she waited for the officer to get done with his shift. Her feet shifted nervously, as her excitement made it impossible to stand still.

Reyna had her hair down and styled, and had somehow managed to put on makeup before her and Cisco's night out. Eagerly she got onto her tip toes and looked through the clear window to Officer West's office, where Barry and Cisco were being briefed about a MetaHuman case.

Cisco had recently been given a badge and made an Officer at CCPD. He wasn't allowed to have a gun, but after working on so many cases and helping so many people, they had decided to honor him in some way.

Reyna's bright green, outlined eyes peered up over the door again and through the glass, but this time Cisco was there staring at her, trying to hide a smirk. Reyna's eyes widened as she slowly lowered herself, unbelievably excited for their evening alone.

Joe opened his office door and Barry emerged behind him, with Cisco in the far rear.

" I thought I told you I'd meet you outside your apartment, I didn't want you to have to wait.."

Cisco spoke quietly, placing a reassuring hand on her lower back as the two of them began to leave CCPD.

" But.. I'm excited.."

Reyna whined coyly to Cisco as Barry and Joe watched from afar.

" Have fun you two! "

Joe teased Cisco and Reyna as they walked out, but while Cisco smiled and ignored Joe, Reyna was more than happy to wave on her way out.

" We totally are! "

Cisco tried to rush her out of the building, but it was too late. They could hear Joe and Barry's laughter from outside the door.

Cisco had ended up bringing her over to his house, which was a small apartment just a few blocks from STAR labs. It was nice, but Reyna knew why he loved being at her home so much. Her apartment was twice the size of his.

Cisco tried to rush them out the door, but Reyna had to stop him.

Cisco had on a nice button up shirt and his shoulder length, raven black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Reyna noticed that he didn't even have his normal sneakers on, but instead, a nice pair of formal shoes.

"Cisco.."

Reyna grabbed him by his collar on their way down the stairs, causing him to abruptly stop. She let her palms rest flat against his chest and slowly rubbed them up his chest and to his collar, fixing it slowly, and taking her time adjusting it.

Cisco was slow to act, smirking at her and bringing up a gentle hand to hers. Cisco grabbed Reyna's fidgety hands and brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it for a few moments.

" Are you ready.."

Cisco's voice was just above a whisper, and the sensation of his lips against her skin caused her to freeze up, and her breath stop. Her face began to flush even through she wasn't overheated at all. She knew she wouldn't be able to verbally answer him so she politely nodded before the two of them left to go out to dinner.

Cisco had insisted that he bring her out for dinner, something they were used to doing, but normally it was take out or something else equally as easy.

" This is too much.."

Reyna spoke quietly from across the table, glaring at Cisco as she tried not to throw the menu on the ground.

" Stop."

Cisco shot back at her, eyeing her wearily as he tried to remain calm.

" We never get to do this, stop. "

Cisco put down his menu and smiled at the waitress who was persistent in asking them when they would be ready.

" Cisco.."

Reyna pleaded to him, and within seconds of her pleading quietly, he gave in.

Cisco and Reyna left the upscale restaurant, and eventually ended up at Big Belly Burger.

In the seven months since the hole in the sky, breachers had been popping up throughout the city, and new man had appeared from the breach, saying that he was from another Earth.

He introduced himself as Jason Garrick, and as far as Reyna knew, he was harmless. The other breachers however, were more deadly.

Garrick explained that the breachers were being sent by a Meta named Zoom, who was intent on becoming the only Speedster in any universe, and who would kill anyone who posed a threat to him.

They were leaving Big Belly Burger when Cisco seemed to freeze up, only to panic just a few seconds later, pulling Reyna in the opposite direction that they were walking.

Reyna didn't need to voice her curiosity, because it was only a few seconds later that a man called out to Cisco.

Cisco paused the moment his name was called, and Reyna could feel the tension between them, even though no words had been spoken.

" Paco.."

Reyna's facial expression lightened as she looked over to Cisco with a bright smile.

" No."

Cisco whispered to her, causing Reyna's smile to fade.

" This is.. Dante, my brother.."

Cisco looked disgusted as he spoke to the man in front of them.

Reyna was surprised, she had faintly remembered having a conversation with him when the first met. That he didn't have any siblings, but his parents were alive.

But if she had to be honest, she had lied as well.

Dante was a little taller than Cisco, and had short style hair, and was in a suit. He had a similar complexion to Cisco, and a sassy smirk.

" And who is this arm Candy? She must be blind to be _that_ hot and with you Paco."

Reyna pursed her lips together, as her mouth was about to go off, and she didn't want to embarrass Cisco.

" Hey, my names Dante, I'm Paco's brother.. "

" Dante, this is Reyna, my girlfriend.. We were just heading home-"

" GIRLFRIEND, WHAAT? " Dante took a full step forwards, trying to get a better look at Reyna.

Reyna immediately took another step back, completely turned off by Dante's rude attitude and lack of decency.

"Wait till mom and dad hear about this."

Dante seemed to be tormenting Cisco and Reyna casually pulled at Cisco's sleeve, wanting to leave.

" Wow, it's nice to see you in cloths that don't have cartoons on them.. And your long hair is pulled back, you almost look like an adult. "

Cisco got quiet, and Reyna took a deep breath, unable to keep her mouth shut any longer.

" Well I love insults as much as the next person, but I'm allergic to cheap cologne, and your voice is giving me a headache. " Reyna paused before pulling at Cisco's arm. " Let's go.."

Cisco remained quiet, letting Reyna pull him away from his brother, and continue their date.

" Reyna.."

Reyna paused next to Cisco, hearing the seriousness in his voice.

Dante wasn't far behind them, but in front of them, was another Dante.

" Reyna.. We have to get out of here. "

Cisco spoke again this time looking back to Dante.

" Dante you need to leave, NOW! "

Cisco spoke in a firm tone, making his brother laugh.

The meta infront of them looked exactly like Dante, but he was in a vigilante outfit and had a large black Scythe with him.

" My name is Rupture, and I'm here to find the Flash.."

Reyna and Cisco looked at one another, both beginning to laugh loudly.

It was never a dull moment in Central City, and things always seemed to happen on their nights together. Regardless if they were in danger or not, they couldn't help but not take this seriously.

" I told you we should have went to Star City."

The issues with Dante seemed to melt away, as the metahuman version of Cisco's brother tried to attack them.

" I don't want to have to kill you, I'm just here for The Flash! "

Reyna, Dante and Cisco hid behind a truck as the Metahuman tried to slice through the three of them.

" You two need to run! "

Reyna's voice was stern and angry, and before Cisco could say anything else, she moved from behind the Truck and approached the Meta.

" It's time for you to go home.."

Reyna held her hands out at her side as she approached the Meta, only to have him mock her.

" Apollo!.. So, you have powers on this Earth as well.. "

Reyna's hands began to glow, and the Metahuman walked directly at her, not showing any fear.

" Don't do this, we're on the same side.. You know Zoom will kill us if we don't bring the speedster.."

Reyna's hands fell to her side, flabbergasted.

" Who the shit.. Is Apollo? "

Reyna shot an ugly tone at the man, only to have him go into a laughing fit.

Cisco emerged from behind the Truck and Reyna tried to push him away again.

" Yeah, not a chance.."

" WHAT IS THAT THING? "

Dante screamed at Cisco and Reyna from behind the truck.

Barry showed up not a second later, and within the next ten minutes the two went at each other, only for the Meta to end up killing himself, not willing to return back to his Earth to face zoom.

Reyna left Cisco alone with Dante, and the two settled their differences while Reyna briefly spoke with Barry.

" He called you Apollo.."

Barry made a confused look at Reyna before becoming quiet. She could tell that there was more to the story, but she'd ask him later tomorrow at the lab.

Reyna didn't apologize to Dante, and explained that in her defense, he was being a huge dick.

Reyna realized that Barry was on call and that they had just stopped the one Meta bothering the city.

" Did you want to, uh.."

Reyna pushed some hair behind her ears and shifted her eyes from him and to the ground.

" Did you want me to spend an evening with you without being interrupted? "

Cisco spoke quietly to Reyna, causing her freeze up. She brought her hands up to her face, unable to look at him.

" We're heading in for the night Barry! "

Reyna's hands dropped from covering her face as she nudged him with her elbow, her face beginning to flush again.

" What he doesn't know. "

Cisco spoke quietly again before turning and grabbing Reyna's arm, leading her away from Barry and towards the City.


	18. Murphy's Law

_**Murphy's Law** ;_ anything that can go wrong, will.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow for frequent updates and leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter!**

Reyna's hands moved meticulously, making sure every hair was just right. Nervous and unknowingly, she bit her bottom lip, just slightly. Her bright eyes even wider than normal, being extra careful to not make any mistakes.

Reyna's hands ran through Cisco's raven black, shoulder length hair. The wind had been especially bad, and with the summer humidity in full effect, she wanted to make sure he looked his most perfect. She stood in front of him, with a pair of thin, low strappy heels, and in a cute, thigh length, black dress.

She had let her hair go, and instead of cutting it off like she normally did, her long, lovely dark locks flowed over her shoulders and cascaded to her middle back. For today she had some of her hair pulled back and placed in a small, yellow, flower pin.

" I'm not nervous, you don't have to do this.."

What Cisco was saying, and how he sounded were two totally different things. She could tell he was nervous, and she was nervous as well. Her hopes were in that if she was enough of a mess, it might make him more calm. And to her knowledge, it was working.

They were standing outside the Ramon residence, just outside Central City. Cisco had been invited to his brother's birthday party, an event he normally avoided, but Reyna happened to be home with him when the call went to his voice answering machine, and she insisted they come.

Her heels made her a little taller than him, but that didn't seem to bother him that much.

" Remember our deal. "

Cisco warned her, his lips pouting slightly, as he tried to look serious. Reyna smiled and kept quiet to herself, nodding in response.

Cisco had agreed to go, but if his relatives were too much for him, he was allowed to wave the white flag and they could leave. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to be home.

Reyna had only the fondest memories of her father, and even though he was dead, she knew he would be incredibly proud of her. She wanted nothing more than to reach out to her mother, but explaining why she wasn't dead, was going to be a bitter thing to taste.

For now, it was something she could avoid.

But Cisco was a brilliant engineer, one of the youngest, most successful ones of their time. There was no way the parents of anyone that had accomplished as much as him would be cruel or rude.

Reyna finally let a heavy sigh escape her chest as she let her hands drop to her side, her fingers immediately fidgeting with the fabric of her dress. Cisco couldn't help but smile at her, and it was unstoppably infectious.

She closed the gap between them and kissed him for just a few moments, taking advantage of the feeling of euphoric happiness and the break in hot weather.

Cisco's hand touched the nape of her lower back, bringing her in closer for just a second longer of closeness before the front door opened.

* * *

Cisco's family was very friendly and very receptive to her. They showered her with compliments, and showed her around. The house was littered with trophies ranging from Athletic Championships, to Piano Recital Acknowledgments. All of which were for Dante. She was only there for fifteen minutes when she began to feel, uncomfortable.

Cisco' birth name was Paco, something he didn't enjoy being called or liked in general, and overtime Reyna heard it called again and again by Cisco's family, and she watched a little piece of his patience fall away every time it was mentioned.

She had met his brother Dante, just a few nights before. He was rude and kind of a dick. But Reyna gave him the benefit of a doubt. She had never had any siblings, so maybe their bickering wasn't something she understood.

But still, the air of the room was off.

Both of Cisco's parents were incredibly proud, but only of Dante.

Reyna stood quietly as they talked about Dante's recent accomplishments and what he was working on, Reyna tried to mention how much Cisco's done for Central City and the CCPD, but the room became uncomfortably quiet, as Cisco's parents were quick to remind her that it was Cisco's fault the particle accelerator malfunctioned and people got hurt.

She stayed quiet, but shot a wide eyed, nervous look over to Cisco. Who stared blankly back at her.

She knew why now, why he had not wanted to come over for a family party. Reyna was guessing that even before the incident at Star Labs, they still weren't supportive or kind to him. She had made a mistake.

There was a break in the conversation and Reyna made sure to sweep across the room quietly, and make her way over to Cisco.

" Could we, go? "

Reyna kept her voice low, trying to seem nonchalant. Bending her head slightly, while standing next to him, she eyed him briefly.

A small smile crept across his face and Cisco excused both of them from the party, but they were caught just outside the front door by Dante.

He made sure to close the door behind him, and took a deep breath before speaking to them.

" Cisco, I'm sorry about-"

" It's fine Dante, that's just how they are. "

Cisco and Dante's casual make up, caused some confusion for Reyna, but Cisco would later explain that, that was just how they were. In reality they were pretty close, regardless of how their parents acted.

* * *

The overcast of clouds and the shining sun had given Central City a much needed break from the heat, and let the citizens enjoy one mid summer day with a warm sun and cool breeze.

She had apologized at least five different times, and Cisco had stopped trying to convince her it was okay.

" No more, okay? "

Cisco's final warning caused her to finally drop the subject, and enjoy the day that they had. No metahumans had been spotted, none yet at least, and she was sure that they had the day to themselves.

Caitlin called just a few minutes after Cisco and Reyna had made plans to go out for lunch, and almost instinctively when the phone rang, the two of them looked at one another. The City never took a break.

Cisco and Reyna stood quietly in the doorway of Star Labs. Neither one of them talking for a few moments, until the uncomfortable atmosphere finally gave out.

There was a man in front of everyone in Star Labs, and he looked exactly like Harrison Wells. The same "reverse flash" that had been killed just over several months ago. Reyna wasn't sure what to do or to expect. Cisco however, knew exactly what he wanted to say.

" Why is he alive!? Barry? Caitlin? "

Cisco had rushed down into the lower level of Star Labs, his face slightly flushing from the anger rising in her chest.

Barry was the one to rush forwards and help explain the situation.

The breaches in the city had allowed a man to come through, a man from Jason Garrick's Earth. He looked exactly like Harrison Wells, and his name was just like his doppelgänger. He, however, had announced he wasn't evil, but was reaching out to this Earth, in hopes of stopping Zoom.

Garrick was quick to try and soil Wells's reputation, but Wells had a strong back story, and Garrick was equally quick to back off. Wells explained who he was and why he had come to this Earth.

" Zoom needs to be stopped at all costs.. And I know you're the only one who can help... Barry Allen. "

The tension was high in Star Labs, and Reyna had lost track of Cisco for a few minutes, and when she finally did find him, he seemed flustered.

" So this is some kind of, Invasion of the body snatchers.. thing? "

Reyna sounded out of her element, but Cisco was quick to reassure her, his stress seeming to diminish after her light hearted joke.

" I knew I picked you for a reason."

Cisco smiled and shot a coy look at Reyna, catching her scifi humor reference.

" Quite the opposite, I am the real deal. "

Harrison Wells spoke, breaking up their conversation and making sure to kill any happiness in the room.

" What a sourpuss, it's definitely him.."

Reyna's side comment was just above a whisper, but Wells eyed her, somehow overhearing them Cisco snorted quietly behind her and Reyna's face slightly flushed.

" Either way, we're going to run some tests, and see if what you are saying is true. "

Caitlin spoke, interrupting their childs play. Wells was quick to respond, saying that his DNA should be exactly like the Harrison Wells's from their Earth. But still, Caitlin insisted.

" So, Zoom? "

Reyna was the first to mention his name again, and with an almost immediate response, Wells's face tightened.

" He's a metahuman from Earth 2, he's incredibly fast, he's the one who took my speed from me.."

Garrick was the one to step on and speak up. Jason was a taller, broader man with a head full of hair and a strong jaw. Reyna had always known Barry to be the flash, and with his tall, slender build, it was hard to imagine someone so bulky, being a speedster.

" He's also incredibly dangerous, and will stop at nothing to make sure he is the only speedster in any universe... He will take away everything that matters to you, without hesitation.."

Wells spoke in a sour, cold tone as Caitlin briefly examined him and took some blood.

Regardless of the situation, Wells was clearly making Cisco uncomfortable. And even though Harrison had said many times that he was here in peace, and to help stop the evil metas, Reyna could tell it was enough for today.

" Could you walk me home? "

Reyna spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, making eye contact with Cisco and trying to hide a growing smirk.

" It's two thirty in the afternoon.."

Barry shot at her confused, while Caitlin shot him an ugly look.

" Go on ahead, we're okay here for now. "

Caitlin glanced at Cisco quick and then to Reyna. Reyna made sure to mouth 'thank you' to her friend before leaving.

* * *

" I think we deserve some sky time. "

Reyna spoke in a cocky, snarky tone, while trying to hide a wide smile. Cisco, however, completely saw through her ruse.

They were at The Central City Park, enjoying the sun and fresh air when Reyna mentioned their new favorite thing, which was to, on occasion, travel to The Skyline. Which was a beautiful outdoor restaurant, just on the outside beach coast of Central city. It was placed absurdly, high up on a cliff over looking the ocean. They served great food, and cheap drinks, and if you got a table outside, you could smell the fresh ocean air while watching the sunset. It had quickly become one of her favorite things to do with him.

Cisco smiled and shook his head no. He had been through a little too much for today, and she immediately realized he'd rather stay home and get some take out.

" So take out and a shower? "

Reyna spoke slyly, walking slowly next to him, as they paused next to the large, shimmering pond that was centered in The Park. The clicking of her heels against the concrete side walk took a momentary pause as Cisco stopped and kept her eyesight level with the ground.

" No, I don't need to shower right-.."

His eye line lifted slightly, as he still looked on forwards, his facial features twisting slightly as a broad smile finally spread across his face, and the moment he looked over to her, she felt her chest tighten and knees weaken.

" With, me? "

Cisco spoke coyly, bringing up a free hand to playfully point at himself, the smile on his face deepening. Reyna's face blushed only slightly, but the more he egged her on, the darker it got.

"Yeah.."

Her normal sarcastic wit was gone the moment she caught sight of his smile.

Cisco looked away for a moment and laughed, " I want to kiss you, but I might have to.."

Reyna's heels made her a few inches taller than him, so casually, she bent down and tried not to laugh, as he tried to act like he wasn't emasculated, and kiss her.

 **It seemed like a split second of time** , _and then everything was different_. Not just the time or day, but the entire world around her.

Reyna felt the air leave her lungs, as the image of Cisco's face was gone, and replaced with something much more sinister.

The feeling her body was going through was familiar, yet far. She had only felt it with one person before, and the man standing in front of her wasn't Barry Allen.

Reyna was on her knees, gasping for air, as her eyes darted around her, trying to decipher where she was or what was happening. She was in front of some large sign that was welcoming her to Sentinel City, all while cowering next to a tall, broad man, in a black, horrifying vigilant outfit.

" I've been looking for you.. Apollo.. "

The hair on Reyna's arms and neck slowly rose as the man spoke, and she tried her best to push herself up and off the ground.

She just had to touch this creep, and drain him enough so he passed out, and then she could try to find Cisco or Barry, or someone who would help her.

Reyna lunged forwards, letting her hands grasp tightly onto one of his forearms, and moments after she began to pull energy from the mans body, her hands began to glow a soft, translucent white.

Almost immediately there was a sour, terribly bitter taste in her mouth. Reyna immediately recoiled her hands from him, as she watched her veins turn black against her pale skin. She had taken something from him, but it wasn't his energy. What ever it was, it was toxic.

Frantic and frightened, she fell backwards, scuttling away from the stranger as fast as she could, but she didn't get far.

What ever was in him that she took out of him was poisonous, and as the black color invaded further up her forearms, and into her bloodstream, she began to feel her body slowing down, and her eyesight fading.

She knew she wasn't in Central City anymore.


	19. Uncertainty

Thank you for reading! Please vote after your are done reading if you enjoy the story! Comment if you loved something or would like to see more of something, and follow me weekly on fridays ( and sometimes mondays ) where I will be posting a new chapter! This chapter is pretty short! But I've had more positive feedback from smaller chapters in the past, so we're going to try small, frequent chapters, over large ones released once a week! **]**

The atmosphere in STAR labs was incredibly tense, as Cisco frantically paced along the lower level, spewing ideas as Barry and Caitlin stood quietly. Wells stayed quiet as well, sitting in Cisco's normal spot behind the computer, trying to keep his head down.

" No-NO, you don't get it, there is definitely a way, I know there is! "

Joe West had offered to come over to help, and Iris tagged along to see Barry. What they had expected to see, and what they had ended up walking into, were two totally different things.

" Cisco, just calm down.. We're going to get her back, but we need a plan.." Barry tried to reassure Cisco, making sure to keep his distance.

" We don't have time to just-sit here, and do nothing Barry.."

Cisco tried to stress the importance of the situation, and Barry's lax attitude was making things worse. Cisco paced along the floor, bringing both free hands up, and running them through his hair.

" This may not be the best time, but I'd like to mention now that time on my Earth is different than here.."

Wells's absent voice startled the group, and with an eager anticipation, everyone waited. Un accustomed to the attention, Wells spoke quickly and to the point. He briefly cleared his throat before speaking what he needed to say.

" One day here, on this Earth, is equivalent to a day and a half on my Earth.. So she's been, on Earth two for about two days already."

Cisco's pacing stopped as he shot a angry look up to Barry.

" She's strong Cisco, she isn't going to give up without a fight-"

" SHE'S GONE, BARRY.. He took her right in front of me! "

Cisco's voice was frightened and desperate, he brought up his hands and motioned to him for an answer.

" IF IT WAS IRIS, WHAT WOULD YOU DO? "

Cisco was practically screaming now, and the normally docile engineer was on the edge of a breakdown. Barry's vacant expression and speechless mouth were all the answer Cisco needed. Barry briefly glanced over to Iris, the mood of his eyes changing as he began to realize that he would be acting the same way if something had, in fact, happened to her.

" He **took her** , Barry.." Cisco tried to reiterate again what was happening, but he appeared to be losing steam.

" He took my girlfriend, not-some thief or regular meta, he took her from me.. Do you understand? "

Cisco spoke again, getting closer to Barry as he spoke. Barry didn't make eye contact, and remained silent as Cisco tried to get his point across. The look on Barry's face showed the realization that he finally understood what was going on.

Cisco's hands dropped to his side in defeat, as he looked around at each of the people in the room, wishing just one of them was as upset as he was. It seemed painfully clear that the people in the room wanted to wait to try and come up with a plan, but Cisco knew the urgency of the situation. They didn't have time to wait.

" She can heal herself Cisco.."

Caitlin tried to calmly chime in, but Cisco shook his head. Looking at her directly, he tried to use his hands to emphasize how upset he was, and his face drained of color as he spoke.

" This isn't a bullet hole, or an arrow to the back, I mean come on.."

Cisco paused, tucking his shoulder length hair behind his ears, and he took a deep breath.

" Zoom is a speedster.." Wells chimed in, his voice directing everyone's attention.

" Exactly, and she isn't going to survive a hole in the heart.. I remember what the old Wells did to me, and I'm sure Zoom won't hesitate to do it to her! "

No one wanted to speak up, because they knew what could happen.

The flood of dangerous Meta Humans and strange doppelgängers that had terrorized Central City, were the direct result of Zoom. Wells had forced Metahumans from Earth 2, to come to Earth 1, and kill The Flash. As to why Reyna had been taken, was still a mystery.

There was a damp smell in the air, but not one that held sickness or death. Reyna's body lay still against a cold, concrete floor. She could smell fresh, running water, but the area she was being held in didn't have any windows. Instead, her only view was of a dark, moist room, through a small, iron cell.

There were three other cells in the room. One had a sound proof room with an adult man in it. However, he had a sealed box over his head, something that would be explained much, much later.

There was an empty cell, much like her own, and the last cell held a hostage behind a plexiglass case. This cell, unlike the other, had a young woman in it.

Reyna pushed herself up off the solid ground and tried to get her barrings. Her arms trembled for a few moments, and she tried to gauge how much of her strength she still had left. Reyna's long hair had fallen down and was messed, and the short dress she had on during her day date with Cisco was torn and dirty. She had lost her heels somewhere, and her feet were filthy. She looked like she had been dragged through the woods.

The woman in the other cell had noticed that she was awake, and was quick to try and get her attention.

" HEY, Hey-hey.. You, are you awake? "

The woman's voice was frantic and loud, catching Reyna's attention almost immediately.

" Yeah.."

Reyna's voice was low and horse. Whatever she had absorbed from that speeding metahuman earlier had hit her like a truck. She felt like she had drank too many glasses of wine.

While Reyna was free in her small cell, the other woman was restrained. She was around Reyna's age, maybe a few years younger. She had pale skin and reddish brown hair. Reyna tried to push herself up again, this time succeeding.

" Where, uh.. "

" Zoom's keeping us here at this hideout.."

The woman spoke for only a few moments before she became deathly silent, her eyes darting back and fourth, as she appeared to be waiting for something.

" No..NO-NO! "

The woman began to scream without notice, and Reyna quickly grew to her feet, wrapping her hands around the bars of her cell to give herself leverage.

With a violent wave of wind Zoom appeared, striking a devastating fear into the woman in the cell, while Reyna tightly gripped the bars of the cell she was in, ready to try and figure a way out of this.

" I wouldn't be so confident if I was you.. "

Zoom's voice was cryptic and distorted. Reyna guessed that it was because of the mask he was wearing. Zoom's outfit was all black with a black mask as well, however his mouth wasn't visible. Instead, the material was torn and warped, marking it look like his jaw was dislocated.

" Why did you take me.. "

Reyna's voice was firm and angry, but Zoom wasn't threatened by her confidence.

" You are not as strong as you think you are.."

Zoom's horse, horrid voice deepened as he walked past the frightened girl's cell, and right to where Reyna was being kept.

Reyna's hands released from the cells bars, but she stood firm. Zoom paused outside her cell, as the two stared each other down.

" Stop.. please don't .."

The woman in the other cell was yelling to Reyna, trying to warn her.

" Where .. am.. I "

Reyna tried to speak more clear this time, and Zoom took her tone as a threat.

" You're not in Central City anymore.."

Zoom's voice became more menacing, and Reyna was screamed at again, by the woman.

" Just stop, don't talk to him.. Please he's going to hurt you.. "

The woman was crying hysterically, and Zoom looked over to her, emitting a low, hollow laugh. Reyna's hands retracted the moment she heard the woman's warning, and fell to her side.

Zoom turned to face Reyna again, and this time, Reyna took a step back away from him. Her upsetting sneer and brave face weren't enough.

There were almost ten feet between them, and Zoom took his time closing the gap. With powerful, slow steps, he walked towards her.

The last time she had tried to use her abilities against him, she had ended up poisoned and passed out. There wasn't much she could do, at least for right now.

" Barry will be here to stop you, my friends aren't scared of terrorists, like you.."

" YOU'RE FRIENDS WILL NOT COME AND SAVE YOU.." Zoom's voice bellowed forwards, causing Reyna to recoil further. " No one.. is going to come for you.. "

Zoom walked up and over to her cell, pausing just outside the bars.

Reyna's silence and averted gaze only added to Zoom's stalking, predatory behavior.

They would definitely come for her, she was sure of it.. There was no way that Cisco would let her stay here, he'd have Barry at least try to come help her.

Zoom's body began to intensely vibrate, and before Reyna had a chance to react, he seamlessly walked through the bars of her cell, and ended up not a few feet from her.

The look on her face prompted him to respond, " You thought you were safe, HERE? I put you here! "

Reyna's normally calm, cool head, was no longer focused. Her training through ARGUS and her four years of combat had prepared her to beat down creeps like this. But this, metahuman .. was different.

She began to feel something unfamiliar, something alien within her; fear.

" Run.."

The woman from the other cell spoke weakly, and Reyna's eyes darted all around her, looking for anything to grab to use to defend herself.

Zoom was quick, maybe even faster than Barry.

He lunged forwards in one, quick motion, slamming into her and sending her body hurtling into the thick wall behind her.

" You heal, at an exponential rate, Apollo.. So this.. will be fun.. "

Reyna's chest tightened as she tried to breath, her lungs gasping to regain the air that had just been knocked out from them. Zoom was slow and methodical. He stood over her for a few moments before bringing up a hard foot and stomping into her abdomen and chest repeatedly.

And again, Reyna had just enough time to gain her composure and take a deep, lasting breath before he'd attack her again, and again.

" Please leave her alone.. please. "

The woman pleaded from the other cell, and Zoom threatened to shut her up, if she didn't stop interrupting.

Zoom slammed into Reyna again, and this time she didn't get back up.


	20. Sinking Deeper

_She wasn't sure if she was awake or not_ ; **if this was hell or just a nightmare.**

Reyna remembered being snatched from Cisco's safe, comfortable arms, and brought here. Zoom's lair or basement of, whatever, Reyna wasn't 100% sure where exactly she was. She was sure, though, that she wasn't on her Earth any more.

There was a foul, powerfully bitter taste in her mouth. Reyna's body began to throb and shake as she tried to roll over onto her back, but she'd been unable to do so for the past hour. Quietly, she struggled to move, and kept to herself. Her bruised chin rested on the cold, solid floor, as the rest of her body remained unmoved, still lying in a uncomfortable, strange position. The exact way Zoom had left her.

Her left eye was almost swollen shut, and with every inhale she could hear her body make a slight wheezing sound. She had been wondering for a while now, what it might feel like to wake up from being unconscious, and not have her healing abilities. In this moment, she regretted every amusing the idea.

Her powers weren't working as fast as they had in the past, and over this past week, they'd progressively gotten less and less effective, until now, in which she was convinced that she didn't have them anymore.

Maybe it was her exhaustion, or the constant, and daily attacks that Zoom seemed to enjoy bestowing upon her. She wasn't sure, and didn't care. She just wanted to go home.

Reyna tried to move again, this time managing to put both of her palms into the cool, wet ground. Almost immediately her back and ribs began to scream, neither of them happy with her pushing her physical limits. Her teeth gritted, showing the intense pain that her body was withstanding to just do something as simple as stand. A thin, red tint over took her bare teeth, and almost immediately she spit out the blood that had pooled into her mouth, and remained there while she laid unconscious.

She managed to pull herself up and onto the bars of her cell, ignoring the pressing questions Jessie kept trying to ask her, from across the room.

The young aburn haired woman that was being held captive by Zoom, was none other than Harrison Wells's daughter. At least on this Earth. She had watched Zoom repeatedly punish Reyna for seemingly nothing. Sometimes it was for asking a question, and sometimes it was because she would scream at him for getting too close to Jessie. Sometimes it was for doing nothing but staring at him.

But in his defense, she had been told that she had a very powerful resting bitch face.

The joints and muscles in her back were screaming at her, but she knew that if she didn't get up and at least move a little, she might not ever move again. Her dress from over a week ago was completely tattered and torn, and was nearly unrecognizable as a dress. Reyna's abdomen was almost completely visible, as was parts of her bra and under wear. There was a dark, sick maroon stain on her stomach from continuously lying in her own blood, and there were black cracks on her skin, from where her blood had ran from a wound and them dried on her body.

The door to the front of the area that both Reyna and Jessie were being held in swung open unexpectedly, and Reyna's gaze immediately averted to the ground, while Jessie's voice went completely silent. It had been like this the week she was here. He'd stop in and rough her up, scream at her that she had chosen the wrong path, and that like any of her friends on her Earth, all Heros died. She was defiant in the first few rounds, but he was too fast for her. Eventually, it had become a game of _how long did it take to make Reyna beg for him to stop_.

She was filthy, starving and terrified. The cell that she was being kept in had a toilet and a small mat on the floor for her to sleep on, nothing else. Overtime she had learned to stay quiet; that any form of retaliation was seen as a threat. She just wanted to go home, but it had felt like so long since she'd even seen sunlight, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

The fact that she was on Earth 2 would make it that much harder for anyone to even get to her.. She had remembered Cisco talking about how the breaches between both Earth's had been closed, except for one. The breach in STAR labs was the only one left, but to her knowledge, Zoom was the only one who could pass through them freely.

The door momentarily let some sunlight in, and Reyna's jaw clenched, as her eyes closed, and she prepared for the worst.

It was a few moments before she opened her eyes, and was only prompted to do so out of curiosity. She had heard her own voice, coming from another person.

There was a woman in front of her, with a similar build and mirrored facial features as her. The only real difference was that Reyna's mid length hair wasn't close to as long as this woman's, which was just past her hips, and in a loose braid. She also looked, obviously, much cleaner and healthier than Reyna. What was even more alarming was that the man next to her, looked exactly like Cisco, her Cisco.

They were noticeably different, but almost the exact same. The Cisco next to Reyna's mirror image was just as tall as her Cisco, but his features seemed, darker. He had on black jeans, and black boots, along with a waist length, long sleeved, deep maroon jacket. His dark tousled locks were at his shoulders, and some of the top section was pulled back into a low ponytail. Reyna couldn't help but notice how his face lacked any light at all.

Both strangers stopped a few feet from in front of her cell, just as another person flew into the room. There was a sudden rush of chilly, fresh wind that flooded the room for a few moments, bringing Reyna a fleeting glimpse of hope.

Zoom arrived almost immediately after the two dopplegangers, making sure to close the gap in between Reyna and the two strangers.

" What, do you think you are doing.. "

Zoom's cryptic, deep voice caused a sudden feeling of terror rush up her spine. She gripped the bars to the cell much more tightly, and closed her eyes, hoping that all of this would be over soon.

" You can't just leave her in there, you need to feed her and, " The woman who sounded and looked similar to Reyna spoke in a straight forward, no nonsense tone. She didn't seem to have an ounce of fear in her body, " she's filthy. I'm taking her for an hour, and when I'm done, I'll put her back. "

The woman crossed her arms and took in a deep breath from her nostrils, having being a little perturbed for explaining herself. Reyna's weary eyes were shocked, as the tyrant metahuman paused, considering her command. This, freak, had kidnapped her and tortured her for a week. He had shown how much stronger he was than anyone else, and to Reyna, he was. But, this woman showed almost no fear.

" I'm not going to heal her, she looks.. pathetic. "

The woman spat at Reyna, flashing her an apathetic sneer. Her clothing wasn't much different than what Reyna would normally wear. Some knee high lace up brown boots, with jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She looked, relatively normal.

" I know what you are trying to do, but if you hand her back in this kind of shape, they're not going to do what you want.. You need to strategize. "

The woman turned her attention from Reyna and to Zoom, and to her surprise, Zoom listened. Without much more of a conversation, Zoom proceeded to vibrate through her cell, and firmly grab her by her left forearm. Pulling her through the cell with him, he casually threw her on the ground.

Reyna's strength was at the lowest she could remember, and her knees, unable to hold her own weight, gave in and she fell to the ground. With an disheartening thud, her body hit the hard ground.

The man that was next to Reyna's twin flinched the moment Reyna fell to the ground, and a free arm immediately came up, firmly grasping her dollepanger's sleeve.

" It's okay.."

Reyna listened to her own voice come from the woman's mouth, and Cisco's dark twin was quick to reply.

" I, I-know.. It's just, she looks so much like you.. "

The man didn't seem concerned for Reyna's safety, so much as how the woman that Zoom was torturing looked identical to the woman at his side.

" You have an hour.. " Zoom's voice shot at her in a dark, upset tone, and the woman weakly nodded.

".. find me when you're done.. "

The 'Dark' Cisco spoke again, this time both him and the woman who looked like her, turned and kissed briefly before he left the room.

" _Can you get up on your own_? "

Although the woman seemed to speak words of concern, her tone was more disingenuous. She had spat the question down to Reyna like a threat, causing Reyna to promptly remain silent, and try to get to her feet.

" Downstairs. "

The woman put her hands on her hips and led Reyna from the large room. She could faintly hear Jessie tell her to be careful, before she finally got to the door.

The facility that she had been held in was in the woods, it was in some sort of old power plant, by the looks of things. They were hundreds of feet up, atop a flowing waterfall.

The woman walked slowly, glancing back at Reyna a few times, impatient with how slowly she was walking. They walked down a small flight of stairs and onto another floor. From there they walked through a series of doors and hallways until they reached a small washroom.

" Undress and shower. "

The woman commanded her, pointing to the vacant shower. Her tone, however, had softened some.

Reyna unapologetically got undressed, taking off what was left of her dress and underwear, before stepping onto the freezing floor of the small, stand up shower.

The combination of bright, fluorescent lights and the warm water immediately relaxed her, and without skipping a beat, the woman from earlier had stayed in the room with Reyna, and began to speak quickly.

" Listen, I need you to pull through this, alright? "

Reyna didn't respond, she simply listened to what ever this woman had to say.

" He's going to let you go soon, maybe a few days, maybe a week or two.. He can't keep you much longer, or you'll probably kill him/.. "

The woman was speaking so informally to her, that Reyna was caught off guard. She was starting to seem like a completely different person.

" You need some food and some water, and all of those wounds will clear right up, I'm guessing you're pretty dehydrated.. You can eat when you're out. "

Reyna let her back and body rest against the frigid corner of the shower, while fresh, warm water melted away any old blood or debris from her body. She stayed silent, showing for as long as the water would stay warm.

The woman had a fresh towel and some cloths to change into. Some grey sweat pants and some socks, with no shoes. She had also given her a sports bra to put on and a black, worn sweatshirt to go over that.

" It's not much, but you're not going to be here for long, " The woman paused before looking up and making direct eye contact with Reyna, " and I'm not going to heal you. "

The woman waited until she was dressed before handing her a large bottle of purified water and a greasy, cold paper bag, that was filled with some Big Belly Burger fries and a sandwich.

Reyna didn't waste any more time. Her sopping wet hair was pulled up into a disorderly bun, and the cuts and bruises on her body were much more visible now that all of that dirt and blood was washed from her body.

" My name is Apollo.."

The woman sat on the cold concrete floor with her as she spoke, and Reyna paused in between bites to stare at her.

Why wouldn't that name leave her alone.

" I have to do this quick, we only have another fifteen minutes and I have to bring you back. "

Reyna's eyes averted to the floor as she mentioned bringing her back to that cell, but the stranger put out a hand to comfort her.

" Listen, you have healing powers, right? "

The woman formed her question into a short, sweet formation, one that Reyna could easily answer. Moments after the question was asked, Reyna nodded.

" Right, so my name is Apollo, and my husband that you saw earlier, his name is Reverb.. At least that's what the papers call us, my real name is Mila. "

Reyna had finished her burger and began to drink the water that Apollo had left her. She was still silent, letting the stranger do most of the talking until she mentioned that the man was her husband. It was then that her eyes flashed down to Apollo's left hand, where a beautiful silver band was formally sitting on her ring finger.

" Are, you not married to Francisco, on your Earth? "

The woman's question brought up even more questions for Reyna, but not really having the strength to speak, she shook her head sideways.

" Wow, really, " The woman looked surprised, briefly biting her bottom lip and looking away before regaining focus.

" I'll make this short and sweet, you're real name, or at least name that ARGUS gave me, was Apollo.. **You're not a metahuman**. "

The woman spoke, inching closer to Reyna, as if to keep her voice down.

" You aren't like this, because of the particle accelerator, you were born with these powers.. And I don't know when you manifested your abilities, but mine happened when I was seventeen. "

The woman from this Earth had must of grown up with a different life than Reyna, and went through something terrible that triggered the transformation. That was the only explanation she could muster.

" You aren't just a healer, and I need you to really pay attention to this, _you're a God_. "

Reyna's face twisted, as she showed the only bit of emotion she had left in her. She wouldn't believe a word this woman said.

" Have you had any flash backs yet, of your past life or, anything ? "

The woman's big, beautiful green eyes looked at Reyna with such high concern, and Reyna noticed that her long braid was on the ground. She couldn't help but think how beautiful this stranger was. She shook her head again, and the stranger seemed to become worried.

" Your name is Apollo, and you are a reincarnation of the God of Light.. You are Apollo, bringer of life and death.. " The woman brought up her hands to try and emphasize what she was talking about, as a white light crackled from her hands and began to dissolve into the air.

" Zoom is terrified of you, don't let any of this fucking, bullshit fool you, alright? You are the only thing standing between him and talking over every single Earth he can get to. "

Reyna listened to what the woman was saying, remaining silent and trying to take in everything that was happening to her.

" You can take kill people, can't you? By draining their energy? "

Reyna nodded this time, remembering the one meta human she had to kill to save CCPD, Joe and Iris.

" You have the ability, to not just kill people, you-can-can, " The woman's face became frazzled, as her eyes shifted across the room, trying to find the right words to use.

" Listen, I sounds crazy, I'm sure.. But you can do so, many things.." She paused, before continuing.

" Have you transformed yet? "

Reyna's shoulders gave out, as her mouth parted slightly. She wasn't sure if this was a joke or not.

" You will, and I'm guessing it will be to save someone you really love or care about.. I only have.." The woman glanced at her watch before cursing loudly.

" Fuck, five minutes.. Okay, listen.. Here is the bare minimum. I am ONLY helping you, because I believe you can stop him, you can do it, I know you are the one that can kill him.. Don't ever doubt yourself, Mila."

The woman called Reyna by a familiar, but foreign name, a name she had almost forgotten she had.

" If you stop him, I get to have a normal life with my husband.. Something I can, and have never had with Zoom around.. This is purely selfish, but if you don't do it, he could kill everyone you care about on your Earth.." She spoke, glancing at her watch one more time before getting up off the ground. She helped Reyna to her feet, and continued to speak, keeping her voice down.

" You need to understand, that when you save a life, you are giving up yours.. "

The woman spoke in a serious, dark tone, sounding as if she was reading line, for line, from a children's story book.

" I'm too weak, I've over used my abilities.. I can't stop him, but you.." She trailed off, her face catching a small smirk.

" You can kill him. "

" I'm sorry it has to be this way.. In a different life, I'd like to think that we could both be happy.. But this isn't a story book. "

The woman's tone had gotten darker, more sinister as she spoke, leading Reyna from the bathroom and back upstairs.

" He's _never_ going to stop.. "

The last words the woman spoke burned into the back of her head like a brand. Reyna wasn't sure what was truth and what was a lie, but what she did know is that she needed to stay alive.

 _Above all else, she needed to protect him_ , **if she could**. _She needed to get back to Cisco_.

 **{ Thank you for reading this chapter! I want to thank everyone who has favorited my series or is following it! Seriously, little things like that make me want to write that much faster! We get to move into some fun reunion stuff the next chapter!}**


	21. Helplessness

[ **Thank you for reading Brains over Brawn! Please favorite/follow if you enjoy the chapter, or leave a comment on something you enjoyed, or would like to see more of! Also, thank you for all of the support I've been getting, you guys are fantastic, and make it that much more enjoyable to write this story. Also, if you have a Wattpad, you can also follow me and this story there, I'm under 'The Sunny Chan', and I love to post gifs and photos with my stories to make them more enjoyable.** ]

* * *

There were so many times that she had thought about Cisco. It wasn't just the way he smiled while telling joke, or the cute way his nose scrunched when trying to solve a problem, no-the times she had thought of him, were the times when she realized she might die, and

never see his lovely face ever again.

He had become the one certain thing in the back of her mind, the only real thing that had caused her to hold on. Like some kind of, corny movie reel, she'd remember the most random, most smile inducing, obliviously-cute things that they had done together. And, just like that, it had been easier to stay alive.

Each unnecessary beating from Zoom, or bone chilling night she had spent on a cold, wet concrete floor, all of those had been made worth while with the thought of him. He had become the constant in her life, the thing that she hadn't realized-the most important thing.

She had been tortured in ARGUS, numerous times to count, but all of them had a purpose. To pull detailed, classified information from her, to pressure her into disclosing the location of a government official, or sometimes just to use her as bait. Each time there was a purpose, and reasoning behind it, but Zoom.. He had no purpose to the way he carried himself, and the way he had treated her, and this was what really got under her skin.

Some criminals were very rare. They didn't hold hostages to negotiate, or burn down buildings because of some red-hot vendetta; no, these men liked to kill for the fun of it. They'd consider themselves poor sports if they didn't pull every ounce of agony from your bones and become full from the terror in your eyes; these were the real dangerous men, the men with no conscience.

 ** _She was almost positive that Zoom was one of these men._**

The more Zoom beat her and belittled what she thought she had left, she realized what had really become important; Cisco. If Zoom somehow got ahold of him, and killed him, she didn't know what she would do.

The girl from across the room, Jessie, was Wells's daughter, Reyna had gotten that much from her. She was a very smart, very cunning young woman, and Reyna knew that Zoom wasn't underestimating her ability to outwit him, and thus had her restrained behind a very strong plexiglass window.

" Make sure you tell him I'm okay, alright? "

A nervous, low feminine voice spoke to Reyna from across the damp, dark room. Jessie's voice cracked as she spoke, the fear in her chest and stomach was beginning to get to her. She was no longer restrained, and instead, she sat in a defeated pose. Her legs were flat against the cool, hard floor, and her back rested against the wall she was being restrained on.

Reyna's breathing was shallow and slow. Her body was on the floor of her cell, and with a few more deep, desperate breaths, she managed to wheeze out a sentence.

" I'll get you, " Reyna trailed off, as she licked her dry lips and felt an annoying sting from the cracks on the side of her mouth, " I'll, get you.."

Reyna managed to say before she had to close her eyes and focus on her exasperated breaths. Focusing on bringing as much air into her lungs before holding it for a few moments, and exhaling. There was something broken in her chest, she wasn't sure if a rib had broken and punctured a lung, or if something had been misplaced while Zoom had beat the shit out of her. Either way, she knew if she didn't get some oxygen in, she was going to pass out again.

It had been five days since the strange women had taken her from her cell, and told Reyna that she was some kind of ancient creature, or whatever. As far as Reyna was concerned, the woman was a liar.

 **Twelve days** , she'd been in this shit hole, for almost two weeks. Each day had begun to feel like it would never end, and by the time she realized how long she had been in Hell, she knew that no one was coming for her.

The disgusting aftertaste of iron was something she had grown accustomed to, as more than likely, it was from one of her many internal wounds she had received while on Earth 2.

 _Where ever here was._

Reyna's body was laid across the floor awkwardly, as one of her cheeks was now pressed against the rigid floor, while the rest of her body was trying to get to her feet. It had been a slow process, and even though she knew it wasn't going to accomplish anything, she knew she had to try.

Reyna had occasionally gotten a glimpse of her arms or legs in bright sunlight, but it was only whenever Zoom decided to come visit them. She knew how bad she looked, and how bad of shape her body was in. She had dark, violet and green bruises littered all over her arms and legs. Her face, she was sure, was a menacing color as well. She was constantly in incredible pain, and couldn't lay or sit comfortably. Not that she would want to, anyhow.

Zoom's visits were random, and Reyna had begun to get a sixth sense for when he was about to arrive, something both her and Jessie shared. The hair on the back of her neck would stand on end and there would be this, deep, fearful pull in the pit of her stomach. It would be hard for her to explain to anyone else, at least out loud. It was as though her body knew before she consciously did.

She had made it to her knees, half way there,

There had been things she'd like to think about, things that had gotten her through all of this. Most of which, was Cisco.

She missed the way he could brighten up any room. She missed just having him next to her, or talking about what new comic movie was coming out. All of him, she missed all of it.

The feeling of terror that Zoom made Reyna feel was unbearable, and unimaginable. She couldn't stand to even hear his name at this point, but the thought of someone like him being able to take whom ever he felt, on what ever whim he defended on that occasion, made her push on. She wouldn't allow this monster to take her friends, and to kill who ever he wanted.

If she was to be honest with herself, deep inside her chest, and in some sort of unknown area even to her, she knew it was going to be her. It had to be.

It seemed impossible right now, but some kind of powerful, self righteous feeling she had in her gut, was giving her the impression that it wouldn't be Barry, or anyone else in their super human group, who could stand up to him. It would be her, she'd have to be the one to kill Zoom, **_even if it_** **_killed_** _**her.**_

* * *

Almost like clockwork, he was there.

With a bright flash of sunlight and a sudden burst of air, Zoom flew into the room, and wasted little time fetching his new play thing.

Reyna could barely stand on her feet without needing the help of something to hold her weight up, so when Zoom effortlessly vibrated through her cell and snatched her upright, she almost immediately fell to the ground.

" I think we've had enough play time, don't you.."

He spoke as though he knew his own answer. He was done with her, and where he was going to put his old toy, was beyond her. With another forceful pull, Zoom easily held her body up and off the ground, simply by holding Reyna by the back of the sweatshirt she was wearing. His towering height and insane metahuman strength easily handed the helpless woman.

The room spinned, and spinned, until she finally realized that she was leaving the room that she had been held hostage in for almost two weeks.

Reyna's arms and legs hung limply as she felt an intense wind around her, and without notice, she was falling from the air, and onto another hard floor.

The room spun again, and Reyna's hands and legs flailed out around her, trying to get a grip on where she was. She pressed her forehead against the smooth, even floor, and took a few, very deep breaths, trying to subdue any feeling of vertigo or fatigue.

The shaky, vibrating room around her began to slow down, and within minutes of laying on the floor, slowly, her body began to adjust.

Reyna's hard, deep breaths paused, as her parted, busted lips pressed against what ever surface she was lying on. It was only a few moments later that she felt a small sensation in the base of her throat, almost immediately realizing where she was; she was home.

* * *

STAR labs was dark and quiet, and the more adrenaline that pumped through her body, the easier it was to recognize more and more things around her. Right now, she was almost positive, that she was on the top floor of the lab, where the only breach between both Earths existed.

It had to be late, judging by the lack of people here, and the fact that the entire place had no lights on. Reyna tried to manage any sound, but couldn't as her stomach tightened and a hard, steep pain shot up through her body. It was a few seconds later that a bright, red light began to silently flash in the corner of the room, prompting Reyna to led out a mild, painful laugh.

The silent alarm had been triggered inside STAR labs, and Reyna watched patiently as the small red light continued to repetitively corse on and off. She had just begun to push herself to her feet when suddenly the lights turned on, and someone grabbed onto her arm, forcing her to her feet.

Reyna's first reaction was to shove the person away. She was delirious, exhausted and still, very scared. But the person who held onto her arm tried to comfort her, as she screamed and tried to push them away.

Zoom would never leave her alone, she was certain of it now.

Reyna tightly closed her eyes and looked away from her captor, her knees and arms beginning to tremble uncontrollably, as she fell back down to the ground.

" It's going to be okay.. "

The voice was different this time, but her ears wouldn't be fooled, she knew it was him. Zoom had come back to move her, yet again. Reyna's hands covered her face as her knees bent up to her chest, her entire body seeming to convulse every few seconds, as images flashed past her closed eyes.

Another hand this time, but Reyna wasn't sure from who.

The lights inside STAR labs were incredibly bright, and Reyna couldn't open her eyes to see who was speaking or who was grabbing at her again.

" BARRY!"

Reyna's body stopped flailing and moving the moment Barry Allen's name was mentioned, but it wasn't Allen's name that caused her to stop, it was the voice that had said it.

Reyna's chest began to rise and fall at a rapid pace, as she listened once more, her throat was in her stomach with anticipation.

Another hand reached down to touch her, and this time she didn't flinch. She had felt this hand on her arm many times before, and without opening her eye, Reyna brought up a hand to her mouth, trying to control her sobs.

" Jesus, fucking-Christ, Cisco.."

She recognized the voice this time, it was Barry's. Reyna pushed herself to her knees and struggled to move, her eyes barely fluttering, as she still tried to adjust to the light in the room.

" Reyna, we're going to take you to the hospital, alright? "

Cisco's warm, calming voice seemed to sink into her cold, blistered skin. She remained quiet as Barry managed to help her to her feet.

They both spoke quickly around her, and Reyna knew she was about to he swept off her feet again. It wasn't wise, but the last place she wanted to be was the hospital. Right now, they couldn't do much for her anyway.

At least at home, she could eat and get a full nights rest without being bothered. So, without much explanation, Reyna brought up her arm and held out an open palm. She swallowed hard, and tried to keep her balance. Using a free hand to hold onto, who she was almost completely sure, was Barry, she waited for a few moments, as her hand wavered.

" I want to go home.."

Reyna's voice sounded distressed and exhausted, and Barry quickly looked down to her and then to Cisco before being able to form a coherent response.

Cisco watched Barry entertain the idea of bringing Reyna home, instead of to the hospital, and without seeing his face, Reyna could hear the rage in his voice.

" Are you kidding me?! "

Cisco snapped at Barry, Reaching out and moving Reyna's tousled hair, exposing large, deep wounds and dark, fresh bruises along her neck and shoulders. His lips parted slightly, as an angry sneer crossed his face.

" Cisco, she wants to go home, listen I'm not saying we just leave her there- "

" And the point is? "

Cisco's commanding, condemning tone was enough for Barry to avert his eyes from Cisco and to the ground. Reyna still had most of her weight rested against Barry, and He held her while fidgeting in place, still unsure what to do.

" Please.."

Reyna's voice cracked, as a deep, wheezing exhale revealed a single pleading word. She just wanted to be somewhere safe, somewhere familiar. She knew neither of them would understand that.

Reyna's hand faltered, as the two boys bickered, and she tried her best not to fall. Her arm was slung around Barry's shoulder, and as the two boys spat at one another, Reyna's balance began to drift, and she lost her footing.

" BARRY, COME ON! "

Cisco raised his voice, and Barry became quiet.

Reyna pushed Barry away, and fell to the ground, her skin squeaking against the smooth tile of the floor as her weight finally gave out.

Both men became silent, and Cisco immediately fell to the floor with her. He carefully reaching out, he put an open palm against her chin, and Reyna opened up her eyes enough to look at him directly.

Cisco suddenly retracted his hand, as a flash of terror quickly washed over his face.

Upon the few seconds he had touched her, Reyna watched his eyes glaze over for a few seconds, as his lips pursed briefly, and Reyna saw a flashback of what had happened to her.

Cisco was left speechless, as Reyna watched on painfully. Cisco's eyes briefly filled with tears, but didn't bring himself to cry. She wasn't completely sure how, but she knew he had just shared a small amount of her memory with him.

" Please, Cisco.."

Cisco's furious expression and furrowed brow immediately softened as he listened to her, and without saying anything he looked up to Barry.

Reyna felt another lifting sensation, followed by a short dizzy spell. It was just a few moments later that she realized that they had stopped moving and were outside her apartment door.

She of course didn't have her keys, but Barry was happy to help her get inside. He tried to help her in, but she insisted on doing everything herself.

Barry said something else to her, but the words didn't seem to register, and just was quickly as he had dropped her off, he was gone.

& it was a good thing too, because the moment her feet touched the smooth, cool tiles of her living room floor, she began to undress.

* * *

In the darkness of her bedroom, and only using the streetlight from outside her apartment, as light, she undressed as quickly as she could, leaving the bloody, torn cloths, to stay om the ground.

Reyna stumbled into her bathroom, and helplessly grabbed at the wall, trying to turn on the light, before finally giving up and making her way to her shower.

She took an incredibly hot shower, and even after the warmth from the water had finally left, she remained in the shower, as her body began to decompress. She washed herself over and over again, as the soap stung her fresh, open wounds. She washed herself again, and agin, knowing that at some point, she was going to have to leave the shower, and deal with what has happened.

She turned off the water, and let her chilled back rest against the enclosure around her. Staying there for a just a few moments, before her teeth began to chatter, and her limbs began to tremble. She exited the shower and quickly grabbed a towel before leaving her bedroom and entering her living room.

Reyna didn't bother completely drying off, and her wet footprints tracked from the bathroom and out to the living room. She used one of her hands to hold the towel around her torso and bust, and the other she used to flick on every light switch she had in her apartment.

For a moment she stood quietly, hovering for just a few brief moments in the center of her living room. The lights flickered for a moment, causing her apartment to fall into temporary darkness.

Her heart fell into her stomach, as her breathing became fast and irregular. Reyna's eyes darted all around her, as her legs lost their strength and she almost fell. With uneven steps, she darted across the floor, and into the corner of the room.

Reyna's whole body was shaking uncontrollably, and as the lights flickered back on, she tried to remain still. The only thing running through her mind was being taken again, and having to see _him_ , again.

* * *

" ** _Fucking_**!.."

A quiet, brash voice, shot from the back of Reyna's mind, as she continued to sleep in her apartment. Somewhere in the night, she'd managed to fall asleep, and what she was hearing she was sure was a dream.

Reyna heard a loud thud, followed by more swearing. Her eyes managed to crack open, as daylight flooded through her windows.

Someone was burning something in her kitchen, and the smokey smell from her stove pulled her from just above consciousness, and over to alert and looking around.

She was still on the floor of her apartment, and only in the towel from the night before. But, over her arms and legs was the thick blanket from her bed.

Her weary eyes looked all around her, startled to hear that someone was in her home.

Cisco rushed into the living room, his face looked frazzled and upset, and Reyna immediately noticed that his shirt had fresh stains on it, and that his hair was up in a messy bun.

Reyna took in a deep breath to speak, but Cisco rushed down and to her side. Assessing her state of mind.

" Hey, " Reyna's weak voice and slight smile, eased Cisco's worried expression, allowing him to release a deep breath.

" You, were pretty cold.."

Cisco pulled the blanket up further, trying to cover up Reyna's shoulders, but Reyna pushed the blanket away, abruptly pushing herself up, and wrapping her arms around Cisco's neck and pulling him close to her.

Reyna buried her face into his shoulder, and took a deep, relaxing breath. It had seemed like so long since she'd seen him, and felt his body against hers.

Cisco seemed taken aback for a moment, his body frozen, as Reyna hung onto him. It took him a few moments, but Cisco's arms eventually fell down to her hips, and slowly, they moved to her bare lower back.

" I'm not going to let anything happen to you, " Cisco's voice sounded troubled, and as he spoke, the tips of his fingers dug into her skin.

It was a lie, she knew that. No matter what, he'd be able to take her again if he wanted. But, for right now, it seemed that he needed to believe himself more than she needed to believe him.

She stayed quiet, letting her lips linger against his skin for a few more seconds.

Cisco's hands ran up her bare back and even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smiling.

" You know you're naked, right? "

Reyna 's cold nose pressed against Cisco's warm sweater, and she held back a laugh. She didn't care.

" Did you burn my kitchen down? "

Cisco's laugh was so sudden and loud that Reyna nearly jumped out of her skin.

" Oh, no-no-no."

Cisco spoke quickly and pulled Reyna's fleeting, bare body against him.

Reyna scoffed and smiled at him before closing her eyes and taking a few more moments to soak him in.

Reyna's eyes widened as she heard heavy footsteps outside her door and voices, without notice she shoved Cisco away and disappeared underneath the blanket that Cisco had covered her in earlier.

It wasn't even a few moments later, that Barry and Caitlin let themselves into her apartment.


	22. A Work In Progress

[ **First off, thank you all for reading my book! And seriously, every comment, every follow and every favorite makes it that much more enjoyable for me! It would be a lot harder for me to update every week if it wasn't for you guys, so thank you! Also, like I've mentioned in the past, I'm on Wattpad, so if you are on there I'm under The Sunny Chan! I normally update there a day earlier than here, and have pictures and gifs to go with the story. I'm also starting up a Cisco Imagines, where I make short stories based around Cisco and you, the reader. I have a few already, but if you have a particular scenario you'd like to see Cisco in, you can comment on the story, or message me.**

 **& on a side note, my username for FF is going to change SOON to The Sunny Chan, and that is only because I have that name on every other social media site I'm on!** ]

* * *

" Could you, Oh-I-Don't-Know, not do that.." A rude, low voice shot at Reyna from right next to her.

The brash brunette smiled and continued to eat loudly as she sat on a medical table at S.T.A.R Labs. This time, however, it wasn't because she was injured.

Reyna was siting on the medical bed comfortably, as Cisco seemed to be glaring at her, as she graciously, and obnoxiously enjoyed her third Big Belly Burger, all while everyone in the room watched.

" Aren't you, ya know? Maybe sick of those? "

Caitlin's voice was purely concerned, and Reyna appreciated the young woman's pure intentions. But as of this particular moment, Reyna was in her glory. She was on her third Big Belly Burger of the day, and this being only two hours after a very very large breakfast, and then second breakfast, which she liked to call "Snackfest." All of which Cisco had to sit through with her. At this point she couldn't tell if it was out of jealousy, or if she was actually making Cisco nauseous, either way he was becoming impatient with her very clear flaunting.

" I'm just happy, food makes me happy."

Reyna managed to speak in between bites, and Cisco's disgruntled face and averted eyes, caused her to finish her burger quickly. With a complete turn around, she watched him try to steal the fries she had also ordered from her bag, to which she swiftly slapped the back of his hand and glared at him.

" Listen, we need to talk about this new Meta. "

Barry interrupted Cisco and Reyna's obvious courtship, to bring up the current Meta Human that was terrorizing the city.

" I've been speaking with Joe, and we managed to get some insight on where this guy might be heading to next. "

Clumsily Barry walked over to the computer, and briefly tied to bring something up before murmuring to Caitlin, who was right behind the computer. After he helped her, within a few seconds, an image flickerd onto the TV in front of everyone.

Zoom hadn't made an appearance in over three weeks. That means no surprise kidnappings, no random attacks, and no sightings.

Reyna's condition, as Caitlin explained it, was 'extreme,' to say the least. She was extremely dehydrated and malnourished. Her normally rocket fast metabolism had slowed down immensely, so slow that it was at a 'normal' range. It took a little over a week, but Cisco and Caitlin had decided on a new eating regiment for her, at least until she got her powers back fully. She'd been eating nearly every moment she was awake.

She'd lost nearly fifteen pounds in the two weeks she was gone. Most of which had been gained back, but she still had a few pounds to go. So for now, she was allowed to pig out when ever she wanted. Something Cisco enjoyed, but after being around her so much, he began to get sick of eating, and seeing her eat.

Reyna graciously shared her fries with Cisco, and pushed herself off the medical bed, wiping her hands onto her pants, she finished chewing what food was in her mouth before asking any questions.

" So this guy is a what? Chemist? "

Caitlin's head shook from shoulder to shoulder, as her eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment, her mind mulling around the idea.

" I suppose, you could say that. " Caitlin's voice trailed off before being overlapped by Barry's.

" His name is Robert Levelin. He's got tons of priors on him, most of which are petty, but the last time he was incarcerated, was because of getting busted making this new drug called "Helo."

Barry turned to face the crowd of curious eyes, giving them a moment of belief suspense before explaining the next part of his speech.

" We think he's been affected by the particle accelerator, and is now able to not only produce the same drug he was making, but is able to cause psycho-narotic-hallucinations.. He can basically make you see your worst nightmare, and we're not sure how to counteract the drug, because all of the samples CCPD had, are gone. "

" Or.. Your greatest dream come true.."

Cisco tried to counter act Barry's melodramatic tone with a more upbeat outlook, but Barry wasn't having any of it.

" CCPD thinks that Levelin is going to be attending the GSM, It's basically a big bash for all the smart people in Central City."

Barry spoke with a concerned look, and as a new woman entered the room, Cisco was quick to walk in front of everyone to greet her.

A disgruntled look quickly crossed over Reyna's face, as every person in the room greeted the woman, who to Reyna, was quite beautiful.

" Reyna, this is Kendra.. We had to give a hand to Oliver while you were gone, and ended up meeting her and her boyfriend, err.." Cisco's voice trailed off as her eyes drifted up and off, as he tried to figure out a way to rephrase what he was saying. " Uh, husband, or.."

" Cisco, It's fine. Carter is more like my destined, uh.." Her voice trailed off also, as her head tilted and she started to laugh.

A insincere smile washed over her face as she tried not to look too frazzled. Cisco slowly walked back to Reyna, offering a friendly wave to the new woman named Kendra.

Kendra was tall, and had beautiful bronze skin and a dazzling full figure, Reyna had to second glance at her before turning back to Cisco.

" She can grow wings, no big deal. " Cisco pushed a nonchalant smile, and Reyna couldn't help but crack a grin.

Kendra had stopped by S.T.A.R Labs to see if they had gotten any further on figuring out how to stop a man who was actively after her and her boyfriend. The conversation was short, and once she knew that they hadn't been able to anything for her, she politely thanked them and left.

She was beginning to realize that a lot had happened in the two weeks she had been gone.

The discussion right after Kendra left was laden with quiet. Places to attend the _meeting of the minds_ and wait for the new Meta Human to strike.

" We get to dress up? " Reyna's normally sarcastic or crude tone was filled with an abnormally bright optimism.

" Yeah, and Barry is going to bring his GIRLFRIEND! "

Caitlin stood beside Reyna, letting her body rest against the wall as she gushed quietly to her friend.

" Whhhat? Who? "

Reyna pressed Caitlin, she looked on at her, curiously.

" Patty."

Caitlin's answer brought up more questions, as Barry, who had been clearly eavesdropping, looked on a little distraught.

" You've met her like five times, Reyna. "

Cisco tried to speak quietly to Reyna, walking towards her, trying not to lose eye contact with Barry. Reyna's mouth gaped slightly, as her upper lip curved slightly, her face twisting into a confused mess.

" The blonde.."

Cisco practically coughed at Reyna, trying to be as casual and quiet as possible.

" OH! " Reyna spoke loudly, the question in her face diminishing as she looked over to Cisco.

" She's so cute, I wonder why she .." Reyna's eyes narrowed, as she stopped herself before she finished her sentence.

" I bet, you guys are like, really cute together.."

Reyna tried to force a smile and not laugh, not meaning to intentionally insult the speedster.

Barry's face clearly showed his impatience, but a small smile was beginning to grow over his face.

" It's nice to see your sense of humor is back. "

Barry's only remark back to her was one she didn't expect. She hadn't noticed herself become her normal, foul mouthed self again.

She hadn't realized that she was beginning to feel like herself again.

* * *

The slated time to meet was seven pm sharp, and Reyna had been so consumed with spending the day with Cisco, and helping him pick out a suit and dress shirt, that she'd nearly forgotten about herself.

" Are you going to tell me about what happened yesterday? "

Reyna sat on Cisco's bed. She had some black tights and socks on with a comfortable grey sweatshirt over her torso. Like all Time Important Occasions, she was going to wait until the last minute to get ready.

" Not, right now.."

Cisco was going through some of his cloths, becoming more and more impatient with himself.

" Oh no.. Dante was right, I only own shirts with comic characters on them.. "

Reyna's shoulders slouched as her face became more blank, " Don't avoid me.."

" I'm.." Cisco huffed, finally giving into his inability to do more than a few things at once. The familiar look to defeat washed over him, and Reyna watched him drown in a sea of impatience, anxiety and defeat.

She quickly pushed herself up and off the bed, and gracefully stepped over the piles of short sleeved Tees and made her way to her boyfriend. Reyna let her hands rest on his shoulders, and then his back, before wrapping her arms under his arms, and around his chest.

Cisco's tense body began to soften, and Reyna felt his arms shift, and his hands overlap hers.

The day before Cisco had an episode. He had touched Reyna, and again, had accidentally seen some of the things that had happened to her. She had tried to speak to him about it, but his Meta Human abilities were still so new to both her and him, that neither of them pushed it.

She knew he'd want to talk to her about it eventually.

" Your dress shirt is at my place... And your blazer.. maybe you're tie too.."

Reyna spoke into Cisco's back, one of her cheeks pressed lazily against his shoulder as she tried to speak.

" You let me, completely trash my room, before telling me that the stuff I needed, was at your place.."

Cisco's tone sounded less than enthused, and Reyna made sure not to let her grip falter, or he might slip away and try to be stern with her.

" Reyna we have two hours.. NO, and hour and forty-five minutes.. Its going to take twenty minutes to get to your place, and the another ten to get to the gala.."

Reyna inhaled deeply, and exhaled even deeper. Her body weight beginning to weigh into Cisco, and eventually, she knew he was going to move.

" I'm serious, we gotta get going.."

Cisco's tone was much more serious now, and Reyna knew that if she was going to try anything funny, she'd have to do it soon.

Reyna loosened her grip around his back and chest, and almost instinctively he turned around to speak with her.

She kissed him before he could say a word to her.

"Mhm, no. No, that's not going to work. "

Cisco's lips parted from hers as he spoke to her, and cleared his throat, his eye growing more serious with every second that passed.

Reyna flashed him a wild, outlandish grin, as she abruptly reached down and pulled off both her undershirt and her sweat shirt. She let them fall casually to the floor of Cisco's bedroom, and didn't say a word.

" No.."

Cisco's mouth managed to mumble, as he protested her mild advance on him, however, his rough hands were already on her bare abdomen and hips before he spoke the words.

Reyna's chilled hands reached down and lightly gripped the bottom of the fabric of Cisco's shirt, before calmly pulling it up and off of him. Cisco's hands left Reyna's body for a lingering moment, as she helped pull the shirt from his body, showing his lean physique and a dark brush of hair.

She could feel an intense, euphoric fluttering in her stomach, that only happened when she was around him. Cisco's arms wrapped around her shoulders, as he let his face push into the nape of her neck.

" _We have to leave_."

Reyna felt Cisco's warm breath wash over her chilled neck, and his voice vibrate against her skin.

" _Then we have to leave._ "

Reyna's low, soft tone seemed to cause something in him to give in, as moments later his still stationed lips began to kiss and purse her neck and shoulders.

Her head tilted to the side, as their movements were slow and methodical. His lips explored more of her neck and jaw, but the moment his lips grazed her lips, they both seemed to come alive.

They only had a few minutes, but that's all they needed.

The five o'clock shadow on Cisco's face had caused a red rash to appear on Reyna's neck, face and chest, and the longer they made love, the longer it would take to go away.

They were always careful, for the most part. But there had been a few, accidents. This would be one of the many that Reyna would later scorn him for not using protection, but he'd softly tease her, saying they'd undoubtedly make the most attractive child ever conceived.


	23. The Smokescreen

**Thank you for reading my story! You can favorite or follow for frequent updates, or comment on something you like, or that you'd like to see! I have a Cisco Ramon Imagines Book out now too, where I post Head Canons for him, and write short stories about him, just in case you can't get enough Cisco. You can put in requests there too! Remember, you can follow me on Wattpad under The Sunny Chan. I'm much more active there.**

 **Also, I think I'm going to make a "Reyna" Chapter, where I post her bio, likes, and all that stuff.**

* * *

The strict 7pm meeting time that Barry had been very adamant about keeping, was broken by both Reyna and Cisco. They had gotten distracted, and in doing so, ended up showing up to the big meeting almost fifteen minutes late.

Barry was less than thrilled.

Joe West had managed to get them some tickets through his connection at CCPD, and lucky for them, the event was starting fashionably late.

" That look though.."

Cisco's low voice was just high enough for Reyna to hear. She tried her best not to laugh, as Barry scorned at them from afar.

Reyna almost immediately noticed the bubbling, beautiful woman, who was standing next to him in an equally as stunning dress. She affectionately held his arm, and eagerly looked on at Reyna and Cisco.

Cisco's shoulder length, tousled black hair was pulled back into a tight, low ponytail. He'd finally decided on a soft blue button up shirt and a royal blue bowtie. He had on a pair of dark grey slacks and sharp, similar colored blazer.

The selection of formal wear that Reyna had in her wardrobe was bleak. The few dresses that she did own were for warm, breezy summer days, not a fancy dinner with the Scientific Elite of Central City.

But, she did have one last option. There was one dress that she did have, that would fit this occasion.

A form fitting, strapless gown,that had been sitting in her closet, was going to have to be her last resort. It had a beautiful lavender glow and a gracefully low backline. Reyna hid her beautiful evening gown under a light, pale white shawl.

" He's always got that look when we're together," Reyna teased at Barry from afar, " Its like he thinks I'm stealing you away or something."

Cisco stayed quiet for a few seconds, right up until they were just a few feet from Barry.

" He's right.."

Cisco shot at Reyna, cocking a blatantly snide smirk at her, and watching in glory as the tips of Reyna's cheeks began to flush.

* * *

" It's really nice to see you again." Patty's voice was bright and warm, and the more she spoke, the more Reyna understood why Barry had tried to make a relationship with her work out.

The room was well lit, but still had a soft, low ambiance feeling. There were beautifully crafted candles in far corners of the room, and upstairs. The large open floor plan was filled with bustling people and lots of little ice breakers along the way.

Reyna let the shawl slip from her shoulders and casually folded it, handing it off to a gentleman who offered to ticket, and hung it for her.

She shifted her shoulders, as though she was shaking or moving any kinks from her body. Her long, beautifully deep brunette hair was agreeing with her, for the moment, and luckily her makeup hadn't worn off just yet.

" ** You.."**

Cisco spoke from a few feet away, his voice louder than normal. He brought up his hands to convey his point.

" Are way too hot to be with a guy like me. "

Cisco's face pouted for a moment, and Reyna could see the sides of his mouth fight to not smile.

" Stop that. "

Reyna spat at him, briefly looking around, as though she didn't want anyone to hear what he had said. Cisco extended a free arm for Reyna to grab, and the beautiful young woman gladly accepted.

" Free Champagne! " Cisco spoke excitedly under his breath, and Reyna tried to pull him away, as the greeter to the door handed him a thin, beautifully crafted glass filled with a golden, bubbling liquid.

" So who are we looking for Barry. " Reyna spoke quietly, while casually holding a hand up to her ear.

The communication device was small, and hid very easily underneath her long hair. Cisco and her were out, casually making their way through the crowd of people, before he stopped her.

A strong hand reached out and grabbed onto her wrist, causing her to abruptly stop and nearly knock over two other people.

" Cisco! " Reyna hissed under her breath, he could have been more discreet about getting her attention.

The face that was waiting for her as she turned around, wasn't one of concern or confusion, instead Cisco looked on at her calmly; **lovingly**.

The anger that had flared up in her chest and face quickly dissipated, as a soft smile spread across her lips, and she let him lead her away from where they were, and to the middle of the dance floor.

Reyna's small heels had her standing an inch of two above Cisco, and as the two of them began to slowly walce through the group of, also slowly dancing, people, she began to forget why they were here in the first place.

Cisco's hands rested against her full hips, and casually caressed the material of her dress. Occasionally, the tips of his fingers would touch the bare skin of her back, and she'd feel the hairs on her skin and back begin to rise.

Reyna let one of her hands rest against his shoulder, while the other affectionately touched and rested against his blazer.

While Barry and Caitlin continued to speak into both of their ears, Cisco and Reyna began to lose themselves in each other. Both staying silent for moments at a time, just enjoying their time together.

* * *

" He won't stop talking.."

Reyna finally spoke above a whisper to Cisco, her patience wearing thin, as Cisco cracked a smile.

Reyna's hands were both up now, each either lightly clutching Cisco's shoulder or setting against the warmth of his neck. They were close enough to one another, that Barry's voice could be hear over the combination over both of their intercoms.

" He has that beautiful girl with him and he's so caught up in this guy being here.."

Reyna outwardly scorned the scarlet speedster. She'd noticed that Caitlin and Jay had become uncharacteristically quiet, and assumed they were off enjoying the party together.

Reyna's attention was behind Cisco's back, where her full view was. She watched as everyone went about their evening without cause or concern. If the Metahuman was going to strike, he was taking his sweet time.

Reyna felt the skin on her shoulders and neck begin to goosebumps, as a sudden chill passed over her as Cisco casually brushed her long hair from her shoulder, and placed a brief, soft kiss, onto her neck.

She instinctively squirmed a little, but the moment she began to push, he pulled her back.

Their improv date was cut short, as Caitlin's voice finally broke over the intercom, " I think we have him guys, he's downstairs towards the stage. "

Cisco and Reyna both straightened their posture, and shared a look.

They always seemed to get interrupted.

Levelin matched his photo, and had managed to blend in well, wearing a suit himself, and keeping a low profile.

" Where have you guys been!? "

Cisco and Reyna entered the large stage room, only to be immediately grabbed by Barry.

" Give them a break Barry, I'm sure they were just doing some investigating and didn't want to bother you. "

Caitlin flashed Cisco and Reyna a smooth smile and casual wink, but Barry was having none of that.

" So I'm going to grab him, and bring him back to the cell at S.T.A.R Labs before he has a chance to do anything. "

Barry spoke Calmly, and everyone agreed.

Levelin had gotten onto the stage while the group was planning their attack, and began to speak.

" Good Evening, everyone that is gathered here tonight has accomplished something great for this historic City we live in. You are all the best and brightest that Central City has to offer, and this Gala is for you, so thank you.."

Levelin's surprisingly deep voice was met with cheers and applaud, as he casually brought up a hand, and with a friendly smile, continued his speech.

" Reyna.."

Cisco's voice was low and quiet, but she'd caught it.

Cisco held onto her bare shoulder with a firm, cold palm.

Her attention was brought from the man on the stage and to her boyfriend, who was acting strangely.

Cisco's eyes seemed to lose focus, and almost immediately her hands reached up to catch him, as he nearly collapsed to the floor.

" Oh, we have our first winner! " Levelin's voice was loud and accompanied by a brief clap.

Reyna's hands touched Cisco briefly as she prepared to find out what had happened to him and fix what ever ailed him before it got much more serious.

Although, Cisco didn't seem to be in pain.

His eyes were barely open and his cognitive functions were off, but it just seemed like he was very, very intoxicated. The only sound she could get out of him, were a few small mumbles and a weak smile.

Levelin was pointing directly down to where Reyna and Cisco were, and it wasn't even a few seconds later that other people in the crowd began to fall as well. Some just fell hard to the ground, while others slowly collapsed to their knees in a small fit of laughter or snoring.

" Ladies and genteman.." Levelin trailed off and Barry shared a very concerned look with Reyna.

" the champagne.. " Barry spoke loudly, as if he'd just realized the answer to a puzzling question.

Without hesitation he disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds, " Patty's asleep upstairs, she was drugged too. "

His voice was full of concern and fear, and Reyna tried to look around for Caitlin or Jay, neither of them were too be found.

Reyna focused most of her attention down to Cisco, who was almost fully asleep, and lying underneath Reyna.

More people fell and within seconds, nearly all of the two hundred people that were at the Gala, were affected. Reyna quickly placed her hands down and onto Cisco's body, and within moments, a familiar, faint white energy began to pour from her body and into him.

" Barry.."

Reyna spoke, still working on Cisco, and turning to look up at her friend, but he wasn't there.

Barry was down on the floor of the Gala, just a few feet from where Cisco was laying. He, unlike Cisco, had full control of his motor skills, but his body refused to work.

" Really?! "

The energy from Reyna's hands diminished for a moment, as Barry spoke to her.

" I can't see.. I.. I can't move.."

Reyna was on the floor in the crowded room, her knees pressed tightly against her dress, as she tried to quickly come up with a solution to fix this.

They hadn't anticipated him being this forthcoming. Levelin had never seemed like a plan ahead kind of guy.

Everyone had been infected with something, and Reyna wasn't sure what it was.

" Your metabolism is fast Barry, you're going to be fine soon, I'm sure. " Reyna paused, growing to her feet. She looked around to realize she was one of the only people still able to walk.

" You! Young lady, please come on stage! " Levelin's voice boomed through his mic and echoed throughout the high porcelain ceilings and quiet rooms.

Reyna's hands formed into tight fists, as she tried to think of a way out of this.

" Oh, **Oh-** I know that look! No-no-no, we can't have you pretending to be the hero tonight, not when The Flash is expected to arrive any minute. "

Two large men approached Reyna, and almost instinctively she looked down to Barry, who was still in terrible shape.

Throwing Levelin in jail wasn't an option now, not with this many people sick.

She allowed the men to grab her and practically throw her on stage, all the while she was sure to keep eye contact with Cisco.

" Unfortunately for you, your dance partner doesn't have much longer. You see, that toxin in his system will put him into a very real cardiac arrest and he'll most likely die, but he will have a horrific hallucination before doing so. "

Levelin took some kind of twisted pride in what he was saying, and Reyna knew she had to get away to help Cisco before it was too late.

" It appears, The Flash has taken a night off, which is very unfortunate for everyone here. "

Although his words expressed remorse, the wide smile on his face, and upbeat attitude, were convincing otherwise.

Reyna forced out the unfamiliar feeling of fear in her gut, and turned to attack the two large men behind her. The first one went down easily, but it was when she was attacking the second thug, that she lost track of Levelin and he attacked her.

Levelin's hand reached out just a few feet from Reyna's face, and within only seconds of releasing a toxic, deep violet colored smog, that Reyna was subdued.

Her body was frozen, as the large lackey held a strong hand against his bleeding nose, and the other around Reyna's arm. She inhaled the off colored fog, choking and gasping for air until she was released, only to fall to the ground just seconds later.

She struggled against the smooth, cool stage floor. Trying her absolute best to get a full breath of air in. Exasperated, she kept her burning eyes on Cisco, knowing that there was no one left to save them.


	24. The Goddess of Light and Life

_The sensation of her fingers going numb was the first thing to startle her awake._

Reyna's body sat up in a jolt, and she began to breath as though she hadn't taken a clean breath of air in hours. She looked all around her, frantically trying to figure out where she was or what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Levelin, the toxic fucking meta human, and trying to find..

" **Cisco**.. "

Her voice was a little horse, and cracked in volume the moment she said his name. She swallowed hard and tried to clear her throat, looking all around her for any clues as to where she was or what had happened.

It was extremely cold, where ever she was, and very, very dark. The area she was in lacked nearly any light at all, and the ground she was on was very cold and thin, she couldn't figure out if it was ice or just a very smooth, frigid floor. She flexed her fingers against the freezing ground and tried to find some footing. She hadn't noticed that she was in completely different cloths than just moments ago, or that her ability to heal was completely gone.

There were gusts of wind that carried throughout the endless Abyss that she had finally decided to walk through, and the gusts of wind carried particles of glowing light. It appeared as though, for moments at time, that the sky and air around her were on fire.

She crossed her arms tightly across her chest, and tried to walk her way through the darkness, knowing that if she stayed still too long she would surely die of hypothermia.

Luckily, the further she walked, the more of those beautiful clusters of lights began to appear, until finally they seemed to be illuminating a path for her to walk along. The specs of dust or debris were warm to the touch, but not burning hot like they might appear.

Reyna scuffled slowly, the floor she walked along reflected the illuminating dust, and appeared glass like. The cold was finally beginning to really set into her bones, and it was then that she realized that she had lost her abilities.

' Am I dead? ' Reyna thought to herself, her stern, piercing eyes beginning to widen for a moment as she began to think back now. What if she hand't made it out of the Gala, what if they poison had killed her?

She scuffed her feet to slow halt as her eyes began to loose focus, coming eventually to a full stop as her reality began to sit in. She brought up her frozen hands to her face and exhaled a deep, hot breath onto her fingers, giving them a few seconds of temporary relief.

Reyna looked up ahead, noticing that the cluster of lights had gathered to form into a large, orb like entity. She pushed her cynical thoughts to the side for the moment, continuing to walk ahead until she reached the warmly glowing cluster.

With a single step too far forwards, Reyna's body was blown backwards as a hard, loud eruption escaped from the sphere and sent her back.

Her body slid and skidded across the smooth, reflective surface, eventually coming to a painful halt just twenty yards from where she was just standing.

The familiar taste of blood filled her mouth as she hesitated to move. Remaining still, she licked the inside of her mouth, feeling a misshapen piece of skin where she must have bit her bottom lip.

Groaning much louder now, she pushed herself to her feet and immediately spit the blood from her mouth, noticing with the new light, that her knees and hands were also bleeding. She guessed that she had managed to stop her body from sliding by using her knees and hands as anchors, but in the process, she'd shredded the skin.

Shakily, she managed to get to her feet, still having trouble with keeping her traction against the glass bottle floor.

When she finally did pull her head up, she felt her chest tighten and her knees nearly buckle again, somehow she managed to keep her balance. Infront of her was a golden, towering entity that was easily four, even five, times her height.

The being was made entirely of light, and Reyna had to avert her eyes from what ever it was, as it began to give her a headache.

The being began to speak in a tongue that Reyna wasn't fluent in, sounding like something very basic, very barbaric, and very uncommon. But still, she couldn't explain it, but she understood what he was saying.

" Mortal, you've reached your time of ascension.. "

Reyna's eyes widened further, as the large deity spoke to her in foreign tongues and held a powerful, large hand up into the air, speaking down to her like the insignificant creature she was.

" Apollo, God of Life and the Light that flows through it, will bestow you, the vessel, it's strengths and power. But, young mortal, be warned, for anytime you save a life, a life must be given of equal or greater value. This is the law of equivalent exchange that keeps the balance of your world and this existence. "

Reyna remained silent, bringing up a hand to shade her face from the bright light, and watching as something seemed to seep from the large being, and make its way towards her.

Reyna was struck with a smooth, luminous vapor that enveloped her entire body in seconds. Her skin felt like it was vibrating, and the euphoric, unreal feeling of the energy flowing through her was indescribable.

The light continued to filter from the larger celestial being and to Reyna, and as the remaining tail end of the light entered her, she could feel her subconscious being invaded, and shared with a foreign energy.

" Mila Reynolds, you have been chosen.."

Mila listened inside her head, knowing she was not alone.

The light green color of her iris's began to shine a soft white as her entire body began to glow with a vibrant light.

" I am Apollo, God of Life and Light, and you Mila, are my vessel. "

" What, **the fuck**."

Reyna's loud, obscure tone sounded frightened and angry, as the foreign voice spoke to her, sharing her body.

" You have been chosen, as have many men and women in your lineage before you, to share a body with me. Empowering you, and allowing me a brief chance to roam your world. "

" You, you're a god? "

" I am the God of Life and Life, but I can also cause chaos and destruction, it depends on the actions of you and the willingness of me.. You have a very honest soul, so you have been chosen to fully accept my abilities. "

Reyna remained quiet, as the voice spoke inside her head.

" You are responsible for your own destiny and choices, remember that every action you take will have an effect on the outcome of your soul. "

The large being's obtuse warning only had a few seconds to seep in, as Reyna felt her body begin to go numb, falling to the floor she looked around anxiously, the light around her fading into darkness.

Her eyes tried to roll to the back of her head as her body had gone through a new traumatic overthrow, and wasn't cooperating. But slowly, she managed to become conscious.

" Get up.."

Reyna listened to her mind urge her to get to her feet, only it wasn't her own consciousness speaking to her, it was someone else.

Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open, groggy and disoriented, she began to take in her surroundings.

Her body should have felt like hell, she briefly remembered being thrown around like a rag doll, and then being poisoned and thrown away to the floor. But, in the few moments she began to wake up, she felt fine. No-no fine wasn't the appropriate word, she felt fantastic.

Reyna's deep, chestnut brown hair was no longer tamed and well styled, instead it was a messy tangled mess that refused to leave her line of sight, and with a free hand, she cleared her view.

Cisco was just a few feet from her. She wasn't sure if in her subconscious adventure she'd managed to wiggle closer to him, or if he'd gotten closer to her, but either way he looked terrible.

Cisco's handsome complexion wasn't its normal deep bronze tone, instead it had shifted to a much lighter, sick shade. He was so incredibly pale, and she knew he was in trouble. Reyna looked around for Barry, but he also was no where to be found.

" Looks like we're going to have to BLOW this joint boys. The Flash ain't coming. "

She didn't have to turn around to know that the menacing voice behind her was none other than Levelin's, and that if she didn't act quickly, everyone that was in the gala, unconscious around her, was going to die.

Reyna's inner monologue resurfaced, and the voice became more familiar, as she began to vaguely remember what had happened while she was unconscious.

" Maybe that wasn't a dream.. "

Reyna's voice was just above a whisper, and when a voice within her own subconscious answered her, she felt her skin crawl.

" Mila Reynolds, you need to get up. "

" Hello? "

Reyna's voice was low enough to keep herself hidden, but loud enough for her to openly question her sanity. The voice was quick to answer back, and within seconds of hearing the voice, she immediately remembered what had just happened.

She could have sworn she was walking for days in the dark before she saw that glowing god, but it must have been only minutes on this plane or dimension, or whatever.

The light that had entered her, the one that was named Apollo, it wasn't a dream.

" You need to stop the situation before it escalades, Mila. "

The voice sounded a little snub, but Reyna listened, pushing herself to her feet and crouching low to the ground.

Her stern light green eyes no longer appeared human, and the rings around her Iris's had a celestial glow. Her entire body began to emit a low light energy, and Reyna straightened her back and looked at her hands and tried too self reflect.

She immediately remembered what her doppelgänger had said on Earth 2, about her being a God. Everything the stranger had said to her was coming true.

" Look at we have here! "

Levelin's voice shot past Reyna, and she hastily turned around to face him. The two men Levelin had with him had large guns pointed at her from across the room, and again the foreign voice invaded her subconscious.

" I will lend you the chance to end this, Mila. "

The voice was now identified as male, something she'd mull over later after all of this was over. But for now she did't have a choice, she needed the help. She had no idea how she was going to be able to save almost 200+ people from the poison Levelin had released into their champagne, and kill him.

Reyna didn't give a verbal yes or no, but she did nod and briefly close her eyes, feeling an incredible pressure well up within her.

It wasn't so much that her entire unconscious was taken over, or that she lost control for the minute Apollo took over. It was, however, like sitting back seat in her own body, while someone else drove from the front seat.

Reyna's body transformed within seconds of agreeing to Apollo's offer. She knew Cisco didn't have much time, and with a heavy, greedy heart, she knew she needed to save him before anyone else. Her body seemed to take on a different form, as she grew nearly a foot in height, and began to radiate a light so brilliant, her original form was too veiled too see. Reyna's white hot eyes burned and illuminated the entire Gala, the energy was so intense from her celestial body that the moment her form took shape, the downstairs windows gave way and broke from her light.

Within seconds, her light consumed the entire downstairs of the Gala, while it touched and infiltrated each of the bodies in the Gala, pulling black smooth toxins from them as they slept, Levelin and his henchmen met a much different demise.

They opened fire on Reyna the moment she gave the go to Apollo, and the God taking over her body reacted justly. Bringing up a firm hand, the god pushed forth a hard gust of swirling light, which upon contact with Levelin and his men, completely vaporized them within seconds.

"Holy SHIT. " Reyna spoke loudly from inside her own head, her body acting of another's will.

" Fear not Mila, those humans will not hurt you ever again. "

Reyna silenced herself, still baffled by what was going on with her and everyone around her.

The moment Levelin and his men were taken care of, Apollo focused on everyone in the Gala, and as the light from her body flooded the room, one by one, people began to wake up.

Within just a single minute, everyone in the room was stirring awake, and staring horrified at the glowing creation at the center of the event.

Apollo's light faded only slightly, as he surveyed everyone in the room once more before becoming silent and still, allowing Reyna to crawl forwards and take control of her own consciousness.

The intense light around her body faded slowly, and eventually she had complete control over herself.

Cisco was the first person she looked for, and luckily, he was also the first person who came into her vision as she came to.


	25. Safe With Your Sins

P.S I am super sorry for this filler chapter, but I have to get the **boring** stuffs out of the way before we have more Cisco/Reyna time!

Also, thank you for reading my story!

* * *

 _" I haven't been completely honest with you, with any.. of you, actually. "_

Reyna stood at the center of Star Labs, ostracized by the rest of the group. Cisco was the only one who had remained down with her, while Caitlin, Jay, Barry and Iris, and a new young man, had all scattered around the lab.

It was just a few hours ago that Reyna had single handedly saved the two hundred lives that were nearly lost because of a toxic meta human. Everyone in the room was curious as to how she had did it, and what was going on.

" So, when I was kidnapped by Zoom, I met my doppelgänger, but I didn't just see her, I had a conversation with her about my abilities, " Reyna paused, taking a deep breath in and glancing over to Cisco for reassurance. He nodded slowly at her, encouraging her to continue.

" She told me that I wasn't a meta human, that I was a God. That I was the reincarnation of the God named Apollo, " Reyna paused, not sure how to explain what was happening without sounding crazy.

" This isn't wise, Mila. "

Apollo's voice chimed in within her subconscious, and she paused from talking to everyone to listen.

" In nearly every instance where I have inhabited a vessel, the announcement of my existence has never gone well. I implore you Mila, keep me and you a private matter. "

" I'm telling them. "

The silence lasted almost a minute before Reyna began to speak allowed to herself, causing everyone in the room to look on with some curiosity and fear.

" No, you're overreacting. "

" Um, honey.. "

Cisco's quiet voice broke up her internal conversation, as her brilliant, analogously colored eyes flashed wide with concern, as she looked around and realized what was happening.

Reyna cleared her throat and quickly tucked her hair behind her ears before glancing over to Cisco and nodding.

" Something happened at the Gala, I'm not sure what triggered it, but I went somewhere and I-don't-know, I guess I met some-kind of super god that granted me access to Apollo. "

There was no pause after she spoke, as everyone shot questions, concerns and outrages at her at once, and Cisco was quick to bring up his hands to try and quell the curious crowd.

Reyna reluctantly pulled up a free hand, looking over to Cisco for a moment as she effortlessly let some of her energy trickle from her hand.

Cisco was taking everything in stride with her. Just before this meeting, she had bombarded him in a lab just adjacent to the main lobby within STAR Labs, trying to explain everything that had happened while not losing her sanity. She apologized over and over for not telling him ahead of time, but he quelled her anxiety and suggested that she tell everyone else.

So she did.

The normal light that seemed to trickle from her hands as a form of her own energy, now looked drastically different. Reyna's palm opened hesitantly, as a brilliantly strong light accompanied by a translucent, glowing light, began to seep into the air just above her hand.

The light blinded the room for a moment, until she abruptly closed her hand and let it rest at her side.

" So it's just, in there? "

Iris shot at Reyna in a calm, questioning tone, and Reyna reluctantly nodded.

Reyna took a deep breath, still contemplating on showing them in some way that he was real.

" I can try to show you how he's inside me. "

Reyna spoke the words before she had a chance to process them, and immediately realized how awful and sexual it sounded.

" Woah-woah-woah! Wait, he? "

Cisco interrupted Reyna, his eyes becoming more stern as he matched eyes with her. Immediately Reyna went to explain, but Caitlin was quick to interrupt the interrogation with new news.

" Reyna, It's Diggle, he needs you to come to Starling immediately. "

Caitlin's voice sounded frantic, and Reyna never lost eye contact with Cisco as Caitlin spoke. Looking at him affectionately, she smiled as he spoke.

" Always. "

Cisco's voice was just above a whisper, and Reyna couldn't help but grin at him. They never had a moment to just sit and talk, not lately at least.

" Fucking Oliver... "

Reyna spat in a friendly tone, now looking over to Caitlin who shook her head apprehensively.

" I don't think that's it, this time. "

* * *

Barry rushed her to Star City, dropping her off at the exact address that Diggle asked. After he dropped her off he went to grab Cisco at Reyna's request.

The complex that she was dropped off in front of was almost three stories high, and although it seemed very professional and kept up, it appeared abandoned.

Cisco and Barry were behind her within the minute, and it took Cisco a moment to adjust after moving so far, so fast. John Diggle and his Wife Lyla Michaels, both exited the building by a pair of sleek automatic opening doors, just in time for Cisco to get his legs.

" Reyna! Thank you for coming so quickly. "

Lyla's voice was kind and calm, and Diggle wasn't far behind, not hesitating to say hello and give her a brief hug.

Lyla invited everyone inside, where the doors that they had just entered from, were sealed.

Two armed guards guarded the door, as the five of them crossed a large, open lobby and entered an elevator.

" I'm guessing Oliver hasn't spoken to any of you in a while. "

Diggle's deep voice brought some concern to Cisco, Barry and Reyna, as Oliver was known to be a shut off when it came to sharing.

" There's a pretty evil dude in Starling right now, and some crazy stuff has gone down. Amanda Waller is dead, Reyna. "

The elevator doors opened and Reyna's body was unable to move from sheer shock. Amanda Waller, the evil, villainous dictator that owned and operated ARGUS was, dead?

" No way.. "

Reyna spoke in a unconvinced tone, still unable to accept any notion that, that hardass bitch would ever die.

" She was shot in the head, right in front of me. "

Lyla spoke, a small smirk trying to peak across her face as everyone exited the elevator.

The room they exited into was, by comparison to the building they had entered, vastly huge. There was clear glass separating different areas, and over a dozen people speaking on phones, working on gadgets or doing paperwork.

" This isn't the news we dragged you all the way here for. "

Lyla spoke again, leading Reyna, Cisco and Barry to another room that required her clearance to enter.

" I've been promoted to Amanda's position, Reyna, and I've come into some documents that you might want to see in person. "

It wasn't even a moment later that they entered a large room with filing paperwork and computers, and at a first glance, It looked like a storage area. The group filtered into the room, and Lyla flicked on the dull, flickering fluorescent light, helping shape the items in the room.

Reyna was still in the formal gown from the Gala, it had some deep maroon spots from her bleeding onto it, and a few tears. Cisco was in his same outfit as well, but his hair had fallen out from its pulled back position, and was at his shoulders. Reyna had stolen a few looks at him, not sure if he realized how handsome or professional he looked.

" I just, don't know.. Theres no way. "

Reyna's unsure voice trailed off, as she was still very unconvinced and unable to grasp the idea of Waller's death. She would let a child take a bullet before getting shot herself.

" Listen, everything's going to be okay. The blood lust she seemed to have after you is over, and your ties with ARGUS have been taken care of, Reyna you can live a normal life if you want now, this place isn't holding you back anymore. "

Lyla's words took a few moments to seek in, but Reyna only replied with a weak smile and a nod. All of this was so sudden and strange.

" So, why are we here? "

Barry had finally taken off his mask, and like both Cisco and Barry, he seemed confused.

" This, entire room. Is about you, Reyna. "

Lyla looked directly at Reyna, and she couldn't understand why there was a sudden pull at the pit of her stomach, but it was there, and it was growing by the minute. Her voice seemed to be lost the moment she opened up her mouth to speak, but Barry and Cisco were right there to help her out.

" What do you mean? "

Cisco's voice was slow and methodical, his eyes intensified in curiosity the longer Lyla took to answer.

" Every piece of paper, and every free space on the hard drives of these computers is dedicated to you in some way. To say that Waller had an obsession with you, well it would be an understatement. "

Cisco immediately picked up a small stack of papers next to him, flipping through them with a distrustful look to his face. It took him a few moments before he glanced back to Reyna and set the stack down, going through another before Lyla began to speak again.

" There's more.. "

Lyla's voice was interrupted by Diggle, so roughly cleared his throat before continuing.

" Amanada had your father killed, Reyna.. When you were eighteen, he had arranged for both you and your mother to leave the country. He was trying to flee from ARGUS. "

Reyna crossed her arms and softly bit her bottom lip, trying to comprehend everything he was saying without thinking she was crazy.

She blinked a few times and cleared her throat before speaking, " No, my father died from a heart attack. "

Lyla took in a deep breath of air and sighed before speaking, correcting Reyna, " Didn't you think it was strange that they cremated him, they got rid of the evidence and went immediately to recruit you. "

Reyna's arms fell to her sides and Barry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her as Cisco seemed intent of going through every paper that was in the room.

" So when I faked my death? "

" Waller knew about it the whole time. She had ARGUS journal everything. She let you leave so you could manifest your powers. Which, by her standards, had begun a little late. "

Lyla's look of concern showed that she had no pleasure in telling Reyna any of this. That drudging up old wounds wasn't easy for anyone, and she could tell by the look on Reyna's face that she was more upset with herself than anything.

" My poor mother.. "

Reyna brought up a fleeting hand to her mouth, realizing that her mother had been alone for two years without her daughter, and that her husband had been killed so many years ago. She realized that she could of avoided all of this, but Waller had been intent to burn every bridge she had.

" You, I-mean-if-you, would ever want to Reyna, you can see her. "

Lyla crossed the gap between them, trying to comfort her in any way.

" There are, literally thousands, maybe tens of thousands of accounts of you and your family.. And all of them having to do with Apollo.. "

Cisco had finally stopped sifting through the papers, to which he'd barely even touched the surface. He looked back at everyone with a troubled look on his face, waiting for either Diggle or Lyla to pitch in.

" We're still going through the papers, but it appears that this one god, entity, we're not completely sure right now, has possessed people in your family going back generations. So far back that some of the paperwork we have seems, almost, biblical. "

Reyna could tell that she was being honest, and for a moment, it made sense.

Her father had told her stories as a child, about women changing into great monsters, but these monsters would protect people, and help everyone. The one story she could remember right now, was the one where the woman changed into the monster and helped a dying young boy, but right after the woman died, because she had given too much of herself to the young child.

Some of what her dollpeganger said, so many weeks ago, was beginning to make sense.

" If you don't mind, we're going to keep the documents and go through them. What ever we find, we'll get ahold of you right away. "

Lyla pleaded and Reyna agreed.

All of this was too much for two-thirty in the morning, anyway.

There would be more questions, more talks and more confusion, she was absolutely sure of it. But right now, she wanted to be home with Cisco, in a warm bed with the blinds closed and her phone turned off.

 **But** the night was far from over.

* * *

Barry brought them back to the lab where someone else had decided to show up. Someone who Reyna had just met recently, Kendra Saunders. She was with a new stranger, a handsome man around her age.

Barry brought Reyna and Cisco back this time at the same time, the three of them flooding the downstairs lab within STAR Labs. Cisco and Reyna stumbled to a stop as papers flew into the air from the sudden rush of wind.

It took a moment, but once things calmed down, she introduced the gentlemen she was with.

" This is, Carter my boyfriend. "

Kendra spoke in an informal tone, glancing back to the man that was at her side, before pausing, as though something had struck her.

An immediately feeling of familiarity began to come over Reyna, something she definitely couldn't explain out loud, but the moment Reyna looked up and to Kendra, she realized that she was feeling the same thing too.

The two women shared an unsure look with one another for a moment before there was a sudden shock wave within the enclosed room.

Reyna and Kendra's body seemed to mimic one another, as they each brought up their hands, examining them as though it was the first time they had seen them. Reyna's body was covered in a blisteringly bright aura, as her iris's were replaced with a serene orange glow. Kendra's body was taken over by a golden aura, but her eyes were the color of burning sapphires.

Everyone in the room was paralyzed with shock, as the energy radiating from the two women caused a swirling, violent wind to rush around the room. Both Kendra and Reyna walked towards one another, meeting the other at the center of the room.

" At nimium diu amicus., Apollo.. "

Kendra spoke, but the voice that was coming from her mouth wasn't hers. The powerful voice seemed to take over the room, vibrating the walls and machines.

This familiar feeling that she had suddenly felt just moments ago, finally revealed itself. It was the feeling of Apollo pushing her into the backseat of her own subconscious and taking control. She was guessing, that Kendra was having the same experience.

The words were strange and something she had never heard before, but without reason, Reyna understood them clearly.

' It's been too long my friend, Apollo. '

" Nimium diu."

Which Reyna was sure meant, ' Far too long '. Apollo's voice violently vibrated Reyna's chest as he responded, causing her to feel a moment of intense pain.

Kendra and Reyna's bodies reached forwards as the two women embraced one another, holding each other for a moment.

The swirling of their auras was causing some electrical impulses to form in the ceiling above them, prompting the power to flicker and the room to randomly shake.

" Sive manserimus hic locum istum ut disperderes eum ne diutius emersit. "

Kendra's body spoke hollowly, as though the building being destroyed was some sort of inconvenience. Reyna heard the translations within her own mind, 'I fear this place will be destroyed if we stay emerged much longer.'

" Ut inveniam te cito. "

The last words that were spoken between the two were simple and sort, ' We will find you again soon. '

In an instant, as quick as things had changed, they went back to normal. The sliding bright auras that both Kendra and Reyna were enveloped in, were gone and the two woman were left holding one another. The break in the energy sent another hard wind to break through the room, and immediately, the power was fully back on.

Reyna and Kendra were left embracing one another, and with Kendra being almost a foot taller than her, Reyna was left were her face buried in Kendra's chest. The two of them pulled away from one another quickly, pausing before breaking away completely.

The ancient beings within them had been close, lost friends, and regardless of how much Reyna and Kendra didn't know one another, this whole thing had strangely made them closer.

They both finally broke their grasp on the other, trying not to laugh too loud as the room around them stayed silent, both still unsure of what had happened or what was going on.


	26. A Day Off

There had been so many interruptions in their relationship, and finding a day where just the two of them could be together and do normal couple things, was beginning to seem impossible.

Reyna's mid-back length, tousled dark hair wasn't held back or even remotely tame. The pillow she laid on and the entire side of her face were covered in strands of her hair, and the number of times she'd tossed and turned during the night was limitless. Sometimes it was restlessness and other times it was because of night terrors.

She'd had reoccurring dreams about her stay on Earth 2 with Zoom. No amount of time or space had seemed to separate her from the memories she'd made there. Sometimes the dreams would break just before morning and other times she'd get woken up by Cisco's loud voice. At times, screaming for her to stop screaming and to wake up. But this night in particular, was just restlessness.

She'd stayed over at Cisco's apartment, and lucky for her , he'd gotten new blinds that blocked most of the harsh morning light.

She could never really sleep more than six-seven hours, and going back to sleep was almost impossible. She'd like to think that it was because she was a soldier, and after years and years of a strict sleeping schedule, it was bound to imprint on her. But, she was almost sure that it was because of her abilities, and because the god that was sleeping within her, was set on her starting her day as soon as possible.

She would have loved to of gotten up, made a big breakfast for the two of them and started their day together. But staying in bed and ignoring the world seemed much more satisfying.

To her surprise a large, warm palm pressed against her chin and sloppily pressed up her face. Moving all the hair from her coy smile and tightly shut eyes.

She was consistent with pretending that she was still asleep, but her furrowed brow and growing smirk said otherwise.

Cisco wiggled under the thin blanket and inched closer to her, his face slowly closing in on hers. Cisco's hand fell from her face and immediately touched her exposed shoulder. His hand rested there for a moment while his thumb lightly traced her skin.

" I'm so glad my girlfriend is still asleep, " Cisco spoke in a soft, playful voice. " This way, " Cisco paused and reached forwards, kissing Reyna softly on the lips before pulling away and putting his head back onto a pillow. " I can kiss her and there's nothing she can do about it. " Cisco's voice was familiar yet strange, as his words lightly cracked in sound and volume, with his body still being half asleep.

Reyna held her smile in the best she could, but Cisco was persistent. He kissed her again and let his lips linger in front of hers for a few moments. It was obvious that she had to give in now or face further teasing.

Her lips parted slightly, as a beautifully content smile crossed over her face. Her luminous eyes peeked open just slightly, as she leaned forwards and let her lips graze against his for just a few moments.

This was normally when the phone would ring. There would be some kind of catastrophic emergency and they'd both be swept away to save the city. Only this morning there wouldn't be any interruptions.

Cisco had finally wore Reyna down enough that she had to give in.

Reyna stretched her arms outwards from the bed, flexing her whole body for a moment as she then relaxed back into the covers. Cisco was laying next to her and affectionately kissing her exposed temple, both of them still surprised that Barry or Wells hadn't called. It was almost suspicious.

" So I was thinking that today, we could go to the movies. " Reyna's voice was soft and comforting, causing Cisco to pause and mull the option over.

" and, we could go to that new pad-Thai place that's just around the block. " Cisco's suggestion seemed innocent enough, and for a moment, she was fooled.

His lips touched her temple again, causing her to relax into him and briefly close her eyes.

" We've been putting off the museum too. "

This time his tone gave away that something was up. Reyna's eyes opened again as she looked up to him.

She wasn't positive what kind of game he was playing, but she had a rough idea.

" and you haven't taken me to the shore in a while. "

Cisco made an alarming sound as he took a breath of fresh air, and nudged her off of him.

" I guess we need to get going if we're going to fit all of that into today. "

She spoke in a coy, playful tone. Reyna's body laid flat against Cisco's white sheets, her mouth broadly smiling, barely able to contain herself.

Cisco sat next to her and ran a hand through his wild Raven hair. He cleared his throat and cautiously looked over to Reyna.

" You know, you're right. We have to get going. "

Neither of them moved for a few moments, both Cisco and her stayed completely still, as if the other was anticipating something.

Reyna threw the plush white blanket from her body and attempted to flee, but Cisco grabbed onto both her and the blanket and in an unknown feat of strength, pulled her back down to the bed.

Reyna screamed playfully, pushing him away gently, but eventually let him pin her down. Cisco's rough hands securely held her wrists as he kissed the side of her face and neck, causing her to shift and nearly squeal, as he occasionally blew against her skin.

" This is your fault, ya-know. Now we're going to be late for the movie. " Cisco tried to sound serious, but he could help but chuckle the last few words.

" I'm a bad girl. "

Reyna spat the words at him, the tips of her cheeks and nose were bright red from the blood rushing to her face.

Cisco's tough exterior immediately dropped when she spoke and she could tell she had rattled him. In a fleeting moment of momentum, she rolled both her and him over, letting her legs straddle his lap and trying to slap his hands away from touching her bra.

Reyna bent her back slightly, deeply kissing Cisco on the lips before pulling away to ward him off. His palms and quick fingers were already on her back, trying to unhook her bra.

Finally Cisco let his arms fall to his side, temporarily accepting defeat, he let her sit atop of him.

Reyna's hair was wild and messy, and the red that had crept across her face earlier, was now spreading down her neck and across her shoulders.

There was only one, long lingering look that they shared before Reyna finally gave in. Without much effort at all, she reached one arm behind her back and very easily undid the hook on the back of her bra.

Both of them knew that neither of them were going anywhere.


	27. Trip to the other side

The soft atmosphere inside Cisco's bedroom was intoxicating.

The harsh rays of the sun had tried to pierce through the thick blinds inside his bedroom, but the only light that managed to come in was lost amongst the darkness. Eventually the harsh rays began to fade, and the day was nearly over.

Cisco took a phone call, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Eventually, after the call ended, he retreated back to the queen sized mattress, and to Reyna's half naked body.

They'd stayed in bed nearly all day, the only times they had ventured out were to get something to drink or try and eat something. The moment Cisco fell back under the covers, Reyna knew that they were being summoned. She stayed quiet, as a growing smile began to grace its way across her face.

He didn't immediately say anything to her, he remained quiet, and placed a brief, gentle kiss onto her forehead.

He didn't need to say anything, she already knew what was going to happen. She was at least thankful that the disaster, whatever it may be, had decided to wait until they had spent most of the day together.

* * *

Reyna's long, rebellious hair was pulled back into a low braid, and although she had managed to make it look well groomed at first, the humidity from the late Summer's wind, had pushed it over the edge.

" You're serious!? I mean I get it-I get it, I really do Barry, but to make her do that. It's not okay! "

Cisco's tone became more agitated as the idea manifested itself further underneath his skin. Eventually he was almost yelling.

Ultimately, Barry shot back to defend his actions, " We've looked at this at a thousand different angles, Cisco this is what we need from her right now in order to save Jessie. After we save her, we can close the last breach that's left in the city, the one that's downstairs, and be done with him forever. "

" No," Cisco paused, shaking his head, " No, not like this. "

" I won't let anything happen to her, I promise, I- " Barry's reassuring tone was drowned out by Cisco's utter refusal.

" **You're not fast enough** Barry! "

Cisco's words silenced the room, and the tension that came after was deafening.

Everyone went after each other, explaining why they needed to cross, or why not. Eventually, Reyna spoke up amongst the arguing, but her voice was lost amongst the group.

" I'll do it. "

Barry and Cisco continued to argue, while Wells had overheard what she had said, and quickly quieted them. He cleared his throat and motioned over to Reyna with a free hand to repeat herself.

With all eyes on her, she took a deep breath and nodded to everyone, repeating the words she had just spoke.

" I'll do it. "

To say Cisco was upset, would be an understatement. He'd heard the same speech from Barry in the past, and each time The Flash had proven to be too slow to save the person he'd been intrusted to protect. But, Reyna was confident that she could handle it herself, and thanks to the new abilities she'd acquired, she was more sure of herself now, then ever before.

" Reyna, honey. " Cisco's voice was quiet, and could only be heard by Reyna. She listened as he tried to tell her that this wasn't her fight and that she didn't have do this.

" I want to. "

Reyna's voice was a little louder this time, prompting everyone to look over to her.

" Jessie doesn't deserve to be there. She innocent is all of this. "

Reyna spoke purely from her heart as she looked over to Cisco, who was less than enthused by the shift in the room.

" Excellent, thank you-thank you-you, so much, really. "

Wells swept across the room to thank her before rushing over to a large clear writing board, where he began to explain how they were going to get there.

" Oh really. "

Reyna playfully spoke to Cisco as he outright refused to help anyone within Star Labs.

He'd been very hesitant to help with opening the breach between both worlds. But, according to Wells, the metahuman version of Cisco on Earth 2 had visual and mental abilities, so if they figured out how to trigger Cisco's powers, they could leap across dimensions and rescue Jessie. It was a long shot, but it was the only one they had. Cisco had been very reluctant about using his powers, and to ask him to do something like this on the spot, was a little stressful.

" Cisco, come on. "

Barry had reached his maximum level of patience for the day, and Cisco's refusal to even acknowledge that they might have to leave, was putting him on edge.

" It's only going to be a few hours and then you'll be home. "

Caitlin spoke fondly from behind them, visibly bringing Cisco's anxiety down, as his face softened, he looked to Barry, and nodded his head. They'd leave within the next few hours, hoping to rescue Jessie before Zoom realized what they were up to.

Dr. Wells had constructed a pair of goggles, that he hoped would help Cisco channel his powers.

" Remember, you just need to get it to open, after that the breach should stay open by itself for a minute, maybe. It should be more than enough time for us to get through. "

Wells's words were calm and his voice sounded stoic. He was shoving various items into a black backpack, and occasionally looking up to speak to their group.

Cisco and Reyna were to be accompanied by Barry and Wells, while everyone else stayed back to monitor the breach and if need be, close it indefinitely. She hadn't noticed until they got into the lower level of STAR labs, but there was a large, circular mechanic device that was placed where the breach previously was. Caitlin briefly explained that they had been working on a way to close or open the breach at will. Wanting to have the option to close the breach for good if they had to.

" It's going to be fine, really. "

Reyna spoke in a soft, reassuring tone. Everyone had gathered downstairs to meet, but she had made sure to stay close to him.

Reyna could see Cisco's pursed lips and scrunched nose, and wanted to try and alleviate any of the stress he had taken on. She stood beside him, slouching her posture some, and let her cheek rest against his shoulder. For a few moments he stayed silent, and still, causing Reyna to lift her head. He placed a small, reassuring kiss onto her temple before she could pull too far away.

Wells was quick to get them moving, and immediately handed Cisco the dark rimmed goggles., and began to bark orders.

" These will help you channel your abilities, at least hypothetically. I've tweeted them to your Earth's frequency, so I'm optimistic. "

Wells stood back and gently grabbed Reyna's forearm, pulling her out of Cisco's line of sight.

" Focus Ramon, focus. "

Wells's voice had become more calm the closer they became to possibly saving his daughter.

Cisco took a deep breath, glancing back to share a brief glance at Reyna before turning and facing the breach. He cautiously brought up his arm, and flattened out his palm, and... nothing.

Cisco tried a handful of times, but to no avail. Eventually he ripped the glasses from his face and tried to leave the room.

" No-no, Cisco- **cisco please**! "

Wells practically screamed as Cisco tried to desert the room, but Reyna was quick to grab onto his arm and pull him back. He tried to give her a disgruntled look, but Reyna was quick to shoot him an equally as scary gaze. Not appreciating his attitude or abandonment while trying to save an innocent woman.

" Alright-alright. "

Cisco spoke through a soft sigh, the corners of his mouth pulling up slightly, as he hesitated to smile. Reyna playfully slapped his shoulder and followed him back. She wasn't sure what was funny about this, but his smile was going to make her smile, and this wasn't the time for play.

Everyone around them was quiet, as the uneasy feeling of uncertainty began to sink in. If Cisco couldn't open the breach, then there was no way for them to get Wells's daughter back, a thought no one wanted to contemplate.

Cisco took a deep, calming breath, and for a moment, Reyna could feel the hair on her arms begin to rise. Cisco rose one of his arms, and brought up an open palm, taking a few moments to concentrate his own energy.

It was only a few seconds long, but a wave of translucent light blue energy shot from Cisco's palm, giving enough momentum for the breach to open up.

Barry grabbed everyone as fast as he could, and without another word, they were rushed into the quickly collapsing route to Earth 2.


	28. The Omen

The lucid nightmares that had become less and less, seemed to resurface in one brief instant, as she traveled to the place that she'd quietly feared; Earth 2.

The flashes of memories hit her at once. The moment her feet touched the asphalt of a city street on Earth 2, she remembered the feeling of terror she felt the first time Zoom picked her up and kidnapped her. Her stomach knotted as she felt her hands tremble, swearing that she just picked up the subtle scent of Zoom's suit. Her eyes darted around her as Barry's voice seemed to blend into the City's sounds. The honking of the horns from the car, and the constant sirens, all seemed to become more and more silent as she felt the air begin to leave her lungs, and the sensation of being lifted off of the ground consumed her.

" You, alright? "

Cisco was standing in front of her on the sidewalk, his hands firmly grasping her shoulders as he spoke clearly to her face. Slowly her eyes began to come into focus as she started to realize where she was.

" Reyna. "

The sound of her voice coming from Cisco's mouth, brought her back to reality. She swallowed hard, and took a deep breath.

" It's just, some-some nerves. "

Reyna pushed a reluctant smile across her lips, but he wasn't fooled. Cisco's brow furrowed as the corner of his mouth grimaced.

They wouldn't have time to fight, at least not right now.

Wells cleared his through, interrupting them by literally prying between them and pulling Reyna away. Reyna nearly tumbled to the ground, her legs not quite adjusted to Earth 2's gravity, or the fact that she kept having fright inducing hallucinations.

She hadn't talked too much about what had happened to her, and if she was honest, she knew that none of them wanted to hear it.

Cisco had accidentally vibed her a few times, catching brief glimpses into the torture she'd endured. But, most of what she had gone through had remained within her own thoughts. She'd been more optimistic than she should have. This was going to be difficult.

" I need you to be specific. "

Wells had pulled Reyna from Cisco, and questioned her on the location of Zoom's hideout. Soon he'd be disappointed to find out how much she didn't know. There were spurts of information she'd managed to get while being abducted, but she wasn't sure if it would be enough.

" A waterfall. I remember there being a waterfall. " Reyna paused, her expression darkening slightly, " I'm really sorry, we just moved so fast. "

Wells let go of her arm and appeared to become distraught for a split second before quickly turning to her and becoming silent.

" What, what is it? "

Barry spoke from behind Wells, who looked to Barry for a moment before a small, reassuring smile spread across his face.

" Were you in some type of plant? Like, a hydroelectric plant, perhaps? "

Wells knew the answer to his own question before Reyna could answer. She tilted her head slightly, thinking to herself about the location of the hideout and the real purpose of having it in that location.

She nodded silently, and Wells practically screamed.

" **YES** -yes, so I have a faint idea where they might be. It's about forty-five minutes from here, but were close. "

Cisco, Reyna and Barry all gathered around Wells, as they came up with a plan to foot travel to Zoom's hideout. It would take them about two hours to get there, but Wells had a good idea of where the location was. There was a large forest outside the City, and odds were good that Zoom had picked a secluded location out in the wilderness.

By the time they reached the forest, Reyna had already spoken to Cisco about his unbelievably surprising new abilities. She wasn't sure how powerful his powers were, but the fact that he was not only incredibly smart, talented, funny, and now had powers, well she was having a hard time not gushing over it.

'This isn't the time.'

Reyna thought fondly to herself as she caught a few glances of Cisco while he wasn't looking. Barry and Cisco continued to talk and Reyna's mind arbitrarily went in another direction. Remembering that their relationship was nearly eight months old now, and how close they had gotten.

There was still one thing that they hadn't said to each other, and it had bothered her at one time, but right now they were too busy to be bothered with something so trivial.

Neither of them had said I love you, to the other.

It was such a small, simple phrase, and she was sure that he felt the same way about her. It just, **hadn't happened**.

Luckily, her clouded mind was quickly cleared as Cisco interrupted her silence.

" Does this look familiar? "

They were almost two miles into the woods by the time she began to pay attention to where she was, and what was going on.

In front of her was a large warehouse that looked completely out of place. The large metal frame loomed upwards, standing nearly as tall as the trees that surrounded it. It looked weathered, but stood strong. Wells was set on checking out the abandoned building, regardless of its importance in finding his daughter, and thus Barry, Reyna and Cisco followed.

No one in the group had expected anyone to be in the building, so it wasn't so much a surprise when they were met with other metahumans, as it was a feeling of dread . There were four metahumans in the building, and all of them seemed ready to go at the others throats. Barry led the group into the building, glancing behind him, he peaked over his shoulder and brought up a free hand to his lips, indicating for everyone to remain as quiet as possible.

They crept quietly into the building, listening as the voices became louder and louder until they were inside the same, large room that the metahumans were in. There were some old, loose crates that they hid their bodies against, as they quietly spied.

" You're a **fucking coward**! "

Reyna's voice flooded the room, but it wasn't her own. She recognized the voice that belonged to the woman out on the floor. Her Earth 2 doppelgänger was angrily screaming at one of the other metahumans. Reyna couldn't get a good look at who it was, but it was a woman with frosty white hair and an equally cold attitude.

" And then **what** , Zoom kills all of us?! Hmm? Did you plan take in the fact that he's, oh-I-Don't-Know, the fastest man in central city? We don't stand a chance. "

The woman's voice was snide and almost sounded like it was vibrating as she spoke. She didn't seem to be too eager at being yelled at.

" He's going to kill us anyway. "

The third voice came from someone who Reyna had only seen for a few moments, Cisco's doppelgänger. The metahuman stuck up for his wife, who stood directly next to her. The only one of the four who had neglected to speak was the man who had an eerie red glow around him.

" We can't run from him, Mila.. And it's that much more important that we are quiet about this, now that you've been affected. "

Cisco's doppelgänger spoke to Reyna's Earth 2 equivalent, who seemed very disgruntled by what he was saying. It was just a few moments later that Wells had accidentally stepped into some kind of glass, and the sound of the broken pieces against the concrete floor, caused their game of Super Spy, to be ended abruptly.

Zoom's four lackys were quick to notice the sound, and knowing that they didn't have any time to run, everyone came out and into the open.

" Well it looks like we're being spied on. That's not nice, you know. "

The woman with the white hair was now close enough that they could see her identity, which came as a sudden shock to everyone. Caitlin Snow's Earth 2 Counterpart was a villain, much like everyone else in their group, excluding Wells and Barry.

" Caitlin? "

Barry couldn't help himself. He knew that it wasn't his friend from his Earth, but the striking similarities between them raised more questions.

" Oh **god** , " She scoffed and laughed for a moment, glancing to her side as the man she was standing next to began to wildly smile. " I haven't been called that in years. "

" This is getting a little too sci-fi for me right now. "

Cisco spoke next to Reyna, sharing a quick glance with her before things became too unraveled.

" It's nice to finally meet you, Cisco. I've been watching you for a while now. "

Cisco's doppelganger spoke directly to him, wickedly smiling as he spoke. Reyna's identical counterpart stood beside him and immediately shot her an angry look, as if wondering why the fuck she'd decided to come back to this place, after she'd gotten away.

" Well," Cisco's voice trailed off for a moment, " That's.. pretty creepy. " His voice trailed off again before Caitlin's mentahuman counterpart began to clear the wide distance between them, and prepared to attack. As she walked, Reyna could feel a brisk breeze push past them, and noticed a heavy amount of cold air radiate from her hands.

There was a small silence and a brief pause before the entire room went to shit.

Barry flew out, trying to preemptively stop Caitlin before she attacked anyone, but the man next to her, attacked him first. Reyna hadn't recognized this meta human, but that was because she hadn't seen him in so long. The man with the warm, red aura was Ronnie, Calitlin's deceased ex-husband.

Cisco was snatched away by his counterpart, and that left Wells and Reyna. Except, when Reyna went to look next to her, she noticed that Wells was gone, leaving her alone with the woman who had begrudgingly helped her during her imprisonment with Zoom.

The closer she got, the more Reyna noticed how worn out she was.

" You need to stay away from her, Mila. "

Reyna immediately felt Apollo's aura well up within her, as he shared her subconscious for a few moments. His voice was laced with a bitterness that she had never heard before.

" She's dangerous, you need to-"

Apollo spoke again, but it was too late, Reyna's Earth 2 Doppelgänger was standing just a few feet from her. She looked as though she'd lost some weight, and there were some prevalent dark circles under her eyes. Reyna immediately noticed that the knuckles on both of her hands were red and raw, as though she'd just been in a fight.

" You're much more stupid than I gave you credit for, coming back here. " She paused, her voice was heavy with malice. " For that fucking girl I bet, the one Zoom has locked up. "

Reyna's face gave it away, and for a brief moment, her doppelgänger smiled.

" Little weak Mila.. Coming back to this- this fucking place and putting yourself in danger, putting **him** in danger. "

She kept her eyes locked with Reyna, while casually motioning over to Cisco with a free hand. Her face looked pained in some way, Reyna wasn't sure what was wrong, but something about her was off.

Her Doppelgänger shook her head, her face twisting into a disgusted expression, " You don't deserve anything you have. "

A frigid chill swept up Reyna's spine as the words were spoke at her, her frightened eyes widened as a feeling of fear began to creep over her. Slowly, she was beginning to feel as though she was about to be attacked.

" I don't want to have to take over. "

Apollo's voice rang through her subconscious again, and her Earth 2 counterpart noticed the change of expression on Reyna's face.

" He's in there, isn't he? "

Her doppelbanger spoke coldly, as her expression darkened further, the relaxed hands at her side beginning to ball up into fists. She took another step towards Reyna, causing her to take a step backwards.

With a sudden rush of wind, the environment within the warehouse changed as Zoom entered the scene. Reyna had been too consumed in her own dialogue to notice that Barry was getting pummeled by Caitlin and Ronnie, and Zoom was quick to interrupt their get together.

He only spoke a few words to them before piercing Ronnie's chest, and throwing his dead body to the floor. Reyna's eyes followed the best they could, as Caitlin was left alone, and Zoom chose his next target.

Cisco had only managed to speak a few words to his doppelgänger before Zoom flew in and put a hard hand through his chest, casually throwing him aside as though he was discarded trash.

Cisco was left to watch his doppelgänger get murdered in front of him, which led to Reyna's Earth 2 counterpart, to break down in tears.

Instead of racing to her husbands side, she turned wearily to Reyna.

" You need to save him! "

Although she heard the words, her mind had trouble registering what she had said. Without thinking she spoke in a low, strained voice.

" I-I can't-I can't! "

Her mind began to slowly piece together some of the things in front of her, and she began to realize that somehow, her Earth 2 doppelgänger had lost her abilities to heal.

" You can't do it anymore, can you. "

Reyna spoke in a quiet voice, her eyes widening slightly as she became more and more confused.

" You, this is all your fault. You and that fucking asshole! " She paused, still screaming at Reyna. " He's in there isn't he, Apollo! You left me, you just left me! "

The agony in her voice caused Reyna's skin to bump and rise as she began to feel like this was some how her fault. The woman continued to cry, nearly falling over as she accidentally looked over to where her dead husbands body was thrown.

" If she dies, you have no other vessel to go into, isn't that right, asshole!? "

" Get away from her NOW, She's going to try to harm you. "

Although he didn't scream at her, she could still feel the sense of urgency in his voice. Without notice the woman pulled something from her pocket and lunged forwards. She pulled a sharp, metallic object from her jacket in an attempt to end Reyna's life.

Everything happened so quickly.

One moment, she was sure that the knife had crossed her throat, and that she was about to die. But, with the blink of an eye, it wasn't her that was struck through the neck, it was the woman right in front of her.

Zoom's looming figure emerged for only a split moment, right before she was about to get struck, and he put a hard hand through her doppelganger's chest just in time to save her life.

Reyna's entire body was frozen in a deep, set in fear, as her entire face and torso was sprayed with a fine mist of blood. She stood there, paralyzed with fear, as the body in front of her fell to the floor. Zoom's blue electric aura radiated through the air in front of her for an instant, lingering for a few moments after he left the warehouse and the carnage behind him.

Reyna's doppelganger drowned in her own blood for a few moments, gurgling and gasping as Reyna fell to her knees in shock. Her hands began to tremble as she felt her chest constrict around her heart, making it that much harder to breath.

Suddenly her instincts took over, she blinked a few times and looked down, realizing that there was a chance that she could save her. The moment she brought up her hands, they were pushed away, as the woman refused to be healed.

" You destroy, everything-you-you touch. You, need to stay away from Cisco.. "

The woman released a hard, wet cough as her lungs began to fill with blood, and her death became just moments away. Reyna's cloths and arms were covered in a fresh crimson shine as she feverishly tried to save the woman.

" He dies on every Earth where we are with **him**. I've seen it-stay away from h-hi. "

Her voice began to sound as though it was underwater as blood poured from the wound on her chest and from her mouth. She tried to breath but was unable to, and began to choke on her own blood as she bled out onto the floor.

Reyna could feel her body hyperventilating as she couldn't keep a full breath of air in, she wasn't sure what was going on or what was happening, but the moment she looked up, she saw Cisco looking directly at her from across the room.


	29. Ocean Views

The trip went a little too smooth, as they found Zoom's hideout without much difficulty, and managed to rescue Jessie within just minutes of arriving. Everyone was on alert, but luckily nothing came of it.

The moment they got back to STAR Labs Barry pulled Cisco, Reyna and Caitlin aside.

" Guys, this doesn't feel right. "

Barry's normally bright disposition was temporarily dampened, as everyone agreed that something was up. Either Zoom had just let them walce in and take back his prisoner, or he was planning something big.

" Looks like things are finally looking up, huh. "

Jay Garrick's deep voice was quick to draw the attention of everyone in STAR Labs, and for a moment it did seem like things were going to be quiet.

However within moments of the breech closing, it reopened and within a matter of seconds, a black vigilante arm reached through.

The swirling vortex behind Jay only lasted but a moment, but that lapse was enough to let Zoom pull through and grab Jay. The hand that pulled forwards, tightly gripped onto Jays neck, snapping it backwards before pulling the limp body through the closing breach.

Barry immediately rushed forwards, but came up short, as his body skidded across the floor. Everyone frantically looked around, not sure of what had just happened. The one constant in the room was the look of unbelievable devastation on Caitlin's face, as the room fell eerily silent.

It wasn't even two weeks after the unexpected and instantaneous death of Jay Garrick that Caitlin had insisted that she was fine. But after losing a finance, and now another close relationship, she began to withdraw into herself.

Reyna was worried, and with good reason.

* * *

" Have you given any more thought into what Barry had said.. "

She tried to make it sound casual, but Cisco had begged her to stop talking about Caitlin almost a week ago. The young doctor had decided to leave Star Labs for a little while and wanted to work independently. She insisted that if any of them needed help, that she would be there in a heart beat, but her eyes said otherwise. Reyna knew how emotionally distraught she was, and it was killing her.

Caitlin, along with the other members at STAR labs, had taken her in and been kind to her when no one else was, so seeing her this devastated, well it didn't sit well with her.

" Listen.."

Cisco's tone was serious and a little stern, and she had to do everything in her power to not smile. Reyna's full lips pursed together as she took a deep breath and watched as he remained at the other end of the room.

This was normally when he'd flash her a cheeky smile and the two of them would playfully argue with one another, but this time things went differently.

" Can we please talk about something else. "

Cisco's dark tousled hair touched his touchers and he impatiently ran a hand through it, looking by the incredibly warm weather outside, and the Reyna's persistence with Caitlin's well being, he was getting a little agitated.

" Wait, actually.."

Cisco brought up his wrist and took a few moments to look at his watch. He glanced over to Reyna, and made just a few fleeting moments of eye contact.

" I have to go back into the lab to help Barry with some stuff, maybe we can do something later. "

Cisco pushed his damp hair behind his ears and push a half hearted smile at her before clearing the room, and walking by her. He left her apartment without another word, and left her standing speechless at the center of her living room.

The consistent cold shoulder didn't diminish with the constant wave of heat and humidity that Central City was experiencing, and when he hadn't returned her call for the entire next day, she went out to investigate.

There were some less than positive thoughts that began to wander into her mind. She couldn't help but remember the rescue mission they had just recently went on, and how her dollpelganger had warned her to stay away from Cisco.

She had warned her that every other universe that the other " **her** " had visited, had led to that Earth's Cisco getting killed, thanks to their close relationship.

It had devastated her then, but in the days following their return she'd been convicted that it was just a cheap jab at her.

Now she wasn't so sure.

* * *

He'd been acting on edge and distant, and the more she tried to contact him the further he seemed to go. She had gotten to the point now, where she needed to talk to him and see what was wrong.

The trip to STAR Labs was a waste of time, and Barry wasn't much help.

" He's been really normal here, I mean he keeps complaining about the heat, but that's super understandable.. "

Barry wasn't in his Flash uniform, and was accompanied by Wally, Iris's estranged brother, and Harrison Wells. No one seemed to want to offer any insight to her problem, and their lack of concern was beginning to annoy her. She was starting to feel like she was exaggerating the way he was treating her, or the entire lack there of.

Cisco had been a doting boyfriend since they had begun dating and for him to act this way after a stressful trip.. It just didn't add up.

" Hey Joe, whats going on I didn't think you were out until-"

" **So!?** "

Barry greeted Joe, but officer West almost entirely ignored Barry's comment and locked eyes with Reyna, as though he was anticipating a response.

Reyna's face scrunched as she made a sour face at him, unsure of what he even wanted from her.

Barry cleared his throat and almost all at once, Wells, Wally and Barry ambushed the officer and pushed him from the room.

" **What-hey-no** , I just wanted to know how it went! "

Joe's muffled cries were over crowded by Barry's scolding and Wally's unstoppable laughter.

" Dad, **no**! "

Wally frantically rose his voice as the three men ushered Joe from the room. The commotion brought out the person she had wanted to see, but unfortunately, he didn't look too happy to see her.

" Hey.. You.." Reyna paused, not realizing how incredibly uncomfortable this entire situation was making her, and how weird it felt to approach Cisco like a stranger.

" You, didn't return any of my messages.. "

Reyna didn't realize how incredibly needy she sounded until she heard the words come from her mouth. She immediately shut up after finishing what she needed to say, and eagerly waited to see what Cisco's excuse might be.

" I've been really busy, you know we're trying to work on closing the breech and, it's just been pretty chaotic. " Cisco shifted his eyes from her face and to the desks and seats around them, making sure to pull up an unsure hand and nervously run it through his hair.

" I'll get a hold of you soon though, I promise as soon as I'm done here. "

Cisco managed to push a smile across his lips, which only tightened Reyna's already tense mind, but she didn't have a choice. If he didn't want to talk, then that was his choice.

" Alright then.. "

Reyna spat sarcastically, beginning to slowly walk backwards before eventually turning and quickly exiting from the building.

Maybe Cisco's doppeleganger had said something to him before he died, and Cisco was trying to slowly let her down? Or maybe he wasn't interested in all of the chaos that went with being with her.

It was beginning to eat away at her, and by the time four pm rolled around, she had decided to crank her AC up as far as it could go, and to shut herself into her apartment. However at 5:30, she got a surprise text message.

 **Ocean spot, sundown.**

Reyna read the message and noticed who it was from; Cisco.

She stayed quiet for a few moments, letting her eyes reread the message again and again. The sudden change in personality and the way he was treating her, was putting Reyna on edge. She was beginning to feel unsure of where they stood, and if he still wanted to be with her.

Of course, there was a chance that she was over reacting, but Cisco had never acted like this before, and it made her uneasy. He was her rock, and he wasn't sure where she'd be without him.

* * *

Reyna left her apartment about an hour later, and although he was quiet during her cab ride, inside her head she was screaming.

The scene on Earth 2 kept replaying in her mind. According to her doppelgänger, in every universe that her and Cisco were together, Cisco suffered. She knew him too well, and his stubbornness would prevent her from speaking her peace. Maybe he was going to break up with her and end the cycle prematurely. She couldn't help but be pessimistic about it.

The cab took her to the outskirt of Central City, just as the sun was going down, and it would take her another ten minutes to walk to where Cisco was referencing; their ocean spot.

Reyna loved the water, and anytime Cisco had planned a big event, he'd taken her to the shore. This time however, she didn't have that euphoric, over the moon feeling that she normally had. This time was different.

She crossed a small bridge that led to a sandy beach, and noticed some lights up ahead in a forested clearing. Knowing that the Sun was just moments from setting she walked forwards, her heavy steps causing her to sink into the sand, as she waded towards the lights.

Reyna ducked and weaved around some low brush and finally entered the beach clearing that had a small opening to the ocean, but otherwise was covered in trees. The clearing wasn't lit with electrical, or fluorescent lights, and the closer she grew to them, she began to realize they were candles.

The thick trees that lined the outside of the clearing had clouded most of the ocean noise, making this particular spot very serene and beautiful. Reyna continued into the clearing and took in everything around her. There was at least twenty candles lit, and a large silver bucket with ice and beverages inside of it.

She hadn't noticed how quiet it had gotten, so when someone finally spoke to her, she turned around startled.

" Mila Dahlia Reynolds.. "

Cisco's voice immediately caught her attention and as he turned she began to put everything into place. Cisco was in a cute light blue button up, and his tousled shoulder length locks, were pulled up and into a low ponytail. He had on dress pants and was nervously holding something at his side.

 **He was surprising her with something.**

The frightened and perturbed expression on her face melted as her mind began to relax and she finally understood why he was being so distant and quiet earlier; he was nervous.

Cisco's voice cracked slightly as he pronounced her full name, and Reyna threw her face into her hands and tried to contain herself. She was incredibly embarrassed. All of this work was for her.

" Stop, don't make this weird. "

Cisco smiled and began to laugh to himself as he rushed forwards and with his free hand, pulled her face up from her palms. Reyna's light complexion highlighted how flustered she was, as the apples of her cheeks began to flush and she had to use every ounce of her strength to contain herself and not cry.

Cisco cleared his throat and Reyna watched as he pulled up a small box from his side and repeated himself once more.

" Mila, Dahlia Reynolds.. "

Reyna's infectious smile spread as she shook her head, not enjoying hearing her full name out loud. However Cisco only seemed to feed off the energy, and the moment he let his deep brown eyes meet hers, she knew it was over. What ever he was going to say or ask, she'd have to say yes.

The candles swayed slightly as a breeze pushed through the thickets of vegetation, and Cisco took a deep breath, preparing to say his thoughts.

" I love you more than anything on this crazy, messed on Earth.. And you're the most important person to me.. I don't know where I'd be if we hadn't met.. and so.. "

Cisco took a deep breath, still unsure of what he was about to do.

Without anymore hesitation, He opened the small, square box to reveal two identical keys.

" I want us to move in together.. "

Cisco's exasperated voice began to show how nervous he was, and Reyna thickly bit her bottom lip and prepared to throw herself at him, beyond belief that he'd said the thing she'd been thinking about since the moment they met; that he loved her.

" Cisco.. I "

Reyna's face softened as her eyes began to momentarily fill with tears as she reached out for the box.

There was another sudden wind that swept through their clearing, but this time it was strong enough to extinguish all of the candles and leave the two of them in the darkness. It wasn't even a full breath later that a white hot blue lightning shook through the clearing, and without another word, Zoom swooped through and stole Cisco from Reyna's line of sight.

The sudden rush of wind pushed past her, pushing sand up into the air and blowing her hair back, it wasn't until a few brief seconds later that she realized what had happened.

Zoom had taken Cisco.

Reyna screamed for him for a moment, hoping that it had been an illusion, and that she was just seeing things, but as the seconds ticked on she realized the entirety of what had happened and frantically called Barry.

" Hey love birds, hows the date going? "

Barry cackled at Reyna, knowing about Cisco's plans from the start.

" **B-B** -BARRY, Barry- please he took him! "

An uncontrollable sob escaped her lips as she brought up a hand to her mouth, feeling disgusted as she spoke the words in a trembling voice.

" Wha-what, Reyna what happened, what's going on?!"

She felt her stomach twist as she began to cry over the phone to Barry, " **Zoom took Cisco.** "


	30. In Another Life

" I don't know what to do. "

Reyna had held herself together for the past few hours, letting out brief moments of trembling fear every now and then. She just couldn't comprehend why Zoom, why Jay.. would want Cisco.

" We're going to find him, Reyna I promise. "

Barry looked over his shoulder and to Caitlin for support. Right on cue the young scientist swept across the lab and over to Reyna. Extending a comforting arm around Reyna's shoulder, trying her absolute best to do whatever she could to comfort her.

Reyna flashed a brief, half hearted smile at Caitlin, not sure how she should react.

It didn't matter how strong she was, how fast Barry was or how much they planned. Zoom was always one step ahead of them. It was infuriating. She had this new amazing ability, she shared her body with a God, and none of it mattered.

 **She always fell up short** , and couldn't protect those who were close to her.

" Listen, we can't travel to the other Earth, not yet.. But I just need a few hours, and I promise Reyna, on my life.. " Dr. Wells placed both of his palms flat onto the desk overlooking STAR labs, staring directly down and at her, " we'll get him back. "

" I-I'm not special like any of these guys, but I'll help with whatever you guys need. "

Wally chimed in from behind Wells, and the entire group of people in the room rallied together, and for a few moments, she felt that deep pit of fear in stomach begin to dissolve.

Reyna pulled herself together, wiping her face she forced a smile and nodded, trying her best to accept the reassurances from everyone else. But in the back of her mind she couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

The day after the incident she didn't bother leaving her home. She stayed inside, turned off her phone and tried to block everything out.

The small key that Cisco had given to her had remained with her, she'd made sure to keep it safe. Reyna had replayed the scene over and over, thinking of any possible way she could have stopped Zoom from taking Cisco, but she fell short.

" Please. "

Reyna pleaded aloud to herself. Her hands shook the longer she tried to focus, and the more she had to grit her teeth to stop her entire body from trembling. It was almost four pm, and she hadn't moved much since the night before.

The darkness of the apartment was only broken by the warm, endless sunlight that filtered through the windows in her kitchen. Reyna sat in the far corner of her apartment, not letting the light touch her.

" Apollo.. "

Reyna's voice strained as she spoke. Her breathing picked up as her bottom lip trembled. Without hesitation she bit her lip and closed her eyes, pleading with everything he had.

" Mila, you know there is nothing I can do to get Francisco.. That's not how my abilities work. "

Apollo's voice echoed within her mind, further cementing into her mind the idea that she may never see Cisco again.

Reyna's face twisted some, a sour displeased look crossing over it. She had all of this power and none of it mattered as long as Cisco was in harms way.

" I can't do this, please.. "

Reyna's words didn't blend well, and she was on the verge of crying. She had never felt more helpless, **more weak** than she did right now. She had been running for so long, and it wasn't until she met him, and everyone else in Central City, that she had realized what it meant to have people to protect.

None of this mattered without him, and even though it made her feel weak and vulnerable, she didn't care. This was all that mattered to her now, and a life without Cisco wasn't worth being in.

There was a knock at her front door followed by someone knocking the door completely off of its hinges and letting themselves in. Reyna didn't have much time to react as Barry flew through her front door and nearly fell through the wall of her living room.

Barry hastily took off his mask before speaking, and with one simple phrase he restored a small part of her suffering soul.

" Reyna, we found him. "

Regardless of how terrible she looked or felt, Reyna immediately leapt up from her sitting position and was whisked away from her apartment. She was ready for this entire ordeal to be over.

Everyone else was at the lab as well, and the news she got wasn't exactly what she wanted.

" He's on Earth two, but he's alive. "

Harrison Wells spoke loudly so everyone in the room could hear.

" Cisco was wearing a prototype watch to track vitals and help harness his meta human abilities, so we can track him through that. "

Wells pointed up at the digital screen behind him, and Reyna wearily looked over her shoulder at the map.

She knew she needed to be positive and look at this with some ounce of faith, but it just confirmed something everyone knew. Zoom had taken Cisco.

Everyone in the room was silent and Reyna could tell that this entire thing was orchestrated to ease her anxiety. She was thankful, but nothing was going to calm her.

She could feel the gaze of everyone in the room strike her at once, as though everyone was waiting for the same reaction. They wanted to ease her tension, and give her even an ounce of relief.

But she knew better.

Zoom was ruthless. He had killed numerous innocent people, played puppet master with an entire city of meta humans on Earth 2, and brought people to their knees just for his own enjoyment. So no, this wasn't enough. Odds were good that Zoom would keep Cisco alive long enough to give everyone hope. She needed to save him before Zoom could kill him.

Reyna pulled herself from her own mind, realizing that she'd been quiet for sometime. She withdrew into herself some, tucking her hair behind her ears before crossing her arms and trying to put on the bravest face she had.

Reyna was positioned down on the lower level of the lab, and quietly she looked up, knowing she had to say something.

A mirage seemed to flash past her eyes, and for the next few moments, Reyna was sure she was hallucinating.

Zoom was behind everyone in front of her, and it took Reyna's speechless, terrified gaze to catch everyone's attention.

It was a hallucination, it had to be.

But, in one quick motion Barry turned, his eyes catching the image as well, and Reyna watched as both the glitching image of Zoom and Barry flew from the room.

" BARRY! "

Reyna screamed just moments after his body disappeared, and Reyna paused, looking around.

" On the ROOF! "

Caitlin raised her voice enough that it caught everyone's attention, and like a bolt of lightning, Reyna flew from the room and took the only passage she knew up to the roof of STAR Labs.

" Things never had to get this messy, Reyna.. "

She'd made it up to the roof of STAR labs in time, but a part of her knew that he'd have waited for her.. no matter how long she took.

The voice that called out to her by name wasn't the cryptic, damaged voice that she'd been used to hearing, instead it was a familiar one.

Jay Garrick.

Zoom took off his mask for a few moments, revealing his short blonde locks and strong jaw. He stared at both Barry and Reyna wearily. The longer he held their attention, the brighter a sadistic smile grew across his face.

" I can't let you reach you're full potential.. Not on this Earth, at least.. "

Zoom spoke as though he knew her fate in a different reality.

" I've seen you on other earths Reyna, and anytime you and Cisco are together, I don't last.. " He paused, the smile on his face growing beyond human and reaching something far more sinister.

" You understand, I'm sure. "

" Where is he Zoom, where is CISCO!? "

Barry took the words from her mouth, and Reyna was unbelievably angry with herself. That the mere look at this creature was bringing an unfounded fear within her. She continued to push past it, knowing that if she didn't, Cisco might die.

" Safe..ish, I mean he's not dead if that's what you're wondering.. That'd ruin the show.. "

Zoom's words brought on more questions, and Reyna felt her body begin to involuntarily step forwards, she could feel her heart begin to leap from her chest and her adrenaline rise. The deep seeded fear within her beginning to burn away the more angry she became.

" Oh I wouldn't try anything if I was you.. "

Zoom spoke directly to her this time, the sunlight beginning to diminish behind him as the evenings chill swept across the rooftop.

" Barry knows what I want, and if I get even the slightest itch that you're up to something, bye-bye boyfriend.. "

Zoom shared looks between Reyna and Barry, and for a moment, Reyna looked next to her at Barry. His face twisted into a puzzled scowl for a few seconds, until he finally realized what Zoom was talking about.

" The PG19.. "

Barry spoke loudly, his voice filled with doubt and uncertainty, as though he didn't want to believe his own words.

" Bingo.. "

Zoom crossed his arms and cocked his head back, satisfied with where he was currently standing. He had all of the leverage, while they had nothing.

" I know that Metilda Watts has the machine and that Wells had instructed her to relocate it a while back.. I haven't been able to find it.. "

Reyna looked over to Barry for an answer, but he just stared at her, unsure of what to say.

The warm winds that rushed through the area pulled and threw her already kinked and curly hair all around, clouding her view for a few moments as she looked from Barry and back to Zoom.

" We can't give it to you Jay, you know we can't. "

What Barry said wasn't exactly what she had wanted to hear, but he quickly cleared up any misconceptions she had.

" You'll blow up the Earth with it! That's why Metilda moved it! "

" Listen, I'm a generous guy.. " Zoom ran an aggravated hand down past his face, losing his patience as he spoke. " How about a race then, Barry? "

" What!? What are you talking about!? "

Barry screamed at Jay from across the roof, which only egged on the brute.

" A race, the fastest man alive against the fastest speedster on two Earths? Winner take all.. If you beat me you can have your buddy back and save the Earth, but if I win I get to blow up your planet.. "

" No, NO.. " Barry looked over to Reyna, knowing that she had no clue as to what either of them were talking about.

" The PG19 is a generator that runs on speed force, and if we race on it, it'll power it up and the entire Earth, OUR Earth, will be destroyed... "

" Looks like you're in a predicament little Barry, well all I can tell you, is that if you don't show, you're little friend dies and one by one, I'll keep taking people until I get what I want. "

Reyna and Barry looked at one another for a moment. Sharing a glance that put Reyna's heart into her stomach.

" You have until tomorrow at sunset.. " Zoom pulled his mask back over his face and disappeared before Barry and Reyna could react, leaving them with no answers and an even bigger problem.

Would they save Cisco's life or take a chance and sacrifice the safety of Earth for him.


	31. SelfLess Pt 1

" We're going to do it. "

Reyna spoke clearly and in such a calm manor that for a moment, no one objected.

" Reyna, we can't... "

Caitlin tried to quietly chime in while everyone in the room brainstormed. There was too much to do in such little time.

" Right, Cisco should die **and** Zoom wins by taking someone else. "

Her confident tone weakened some the moment she said Cisco's name. The thought of him getting killed over something so trivial boiled her blood. **No**. There was no way she was going to back down, there was a solution for this, but not one that involved giving Cisco's life away.

" Reyna.. "

Caitlin's voice pleaded, and she looked on at her friend with a pained expression. Reyna knew how badly Caitlin felt, but she was stuck in her decision.

" He'd do the same for any of you.. "

Her words seemed to resonate with everyone, and they knew she was right.

" I-I have an idea. "

Barry interrupted the group and walked across the room before announcing his plan. He planted his feet next to Reyna and smiled at her warmly before looking on at everyone.

" Do you remember when I traveled back in time a few months ago? I, think I can do it again.. "

Barry looked on at everyone, clearing his throat a few times, as every word he spoke sounded ludicrous. After a few minutes of speaking the group had come to a decision.

Barry would travel back in time just before they were supposed to meet Zoom and convince an alternative past version of himself to come to the future, and that maybe together, they'd be able to stop Zoom.

Tomorrow everyone would meet up, and with any luck at all, this entire nightmare would be over.

They had always managed to put things back together at the end of the day. They'd stop the bad guy, save the people of the city, and make people feel safe. The more she thought about how their plan was going to unravel, the more comfortable she felt. They'd get through this, some how, some way.

She'd separated from the group for a while, slowly wandering back to her place, she began to remember the last few moments they had together.

The smell of the fresh ocean air, and the damp, cool relief that the enclosure had brought, slowly came back to her. He'd finally said the one thing she'd been thinking this past year.

" I love you. "

Reyna spoke quietly to the silence of her apartment, reciting the words to herself that he'd said just a few days before. It was beginning to weigh on her heavily, and she was beginning to feel beyond guilty, and it was tearing a hole in her chest.

" We got this, as long as everyone keeps their cool, the plan will go down without fail. "

Barry spoke to their group at star Labs, and everyone was preparing for the worst. Caitlin offered her condolences multiple times, and Reyna knew she was sincere. She'd lost two loves in her life, so at times, Reyna felt guilty of getting her sympathies.

Wally and Iris had tried to take her out to lunch and offer their own support, and it worked for fleeting moments of time. They'd mention something that pertained to Cisco in the slightest, and she was right back where she started.

Soon all of this would be over, Zoom wouldn't be allowed to hurt anyone ever again.

Just hours before their meeting however, she'd come up with a plan all her own.

" We can kill him. "

Reyna whispered aloud to herself in the quiet of her own apartment. She was ready to pull out all of the stops. A slightly tense male voice replied within her subconscious.

" We can Reyna, but like I have stated before, everything comes at a cost. It's the checks and balances of both your world and mine. In my realm it's irrelevant for what the life is being taken for, it's the exchange that matters. One life is not more precious than another I'm afraid. But if you do, you may die. Nothing good will come if this. "

Saving Cisco meant everything to her, and if it cost Reyna her life to make sure no one else would ever get hurt, then that was what was going to have to happen.

The machine that Barry and Jay were referencing the day before was moved in secret over night and placed back together as soon as possible. Everyone had their own part to play.

Caitlin would try to distract Jay, while Barry literally ran back in time and grabbed a past version of himself, and everyone else was on lookout. Wells and his daughter were stationed out with weapons, as was Officer West. While Wally and Iris were placed out of harms way just beyond their father.

Nothing was final or set in stone. Something very minor could fuck up their entire plan, but this was all they had. She'd do the best she could to distract Zoom as well, however as far as everyone knew that was it. But in the quiet hours she'd spent without Cisco, she'd come up with her own plan.

Odds were good that the deal with Zoom would turn sour. He'd likely take the first person he could reach for and kill them. Reyna couldn't imagine any of her friends getting killed because this freak couldn't get what he wanted.

No one else needed to suffer.


	32. SelfLess Pt 2

It was almost eight that night when everything finally went into action.

There was a crisp colorful sunset that crested across the empty warehouse lot that they'd picked to set up in. Reyna stood just moments from walking out and defying everything they had planned. She was going to stop him no matter what the cost.

Caitlin was first, being the most simple source of bait to draw Zoom out. She walked across the lot as a warm breeze pushed through the abandoned buildings and past her flowing locks. The Particle Machine was just beyond her eyesight, and with a quick glance over her shoulder, she stepped forward to lure Zoom out.

" Jay!.. Jay I know you're out there.. Please, we don't have to do this.. You don't have to hurt any more people. "

Caitlin's voice cracked before she finished speaking and Reyna felt a hard lump form in her throat as her stomach turned. You could literally hear how emotional she was beginning to get. None of this was going to be easy for her, and confronting Jay was going to bring up a whole mess of feelings.

" We could be together Jay, just promise me you won't hurt any more people.. "

There was a long, drawn out pause, followed by another hard rush of wind. This time however, the breeze carried an omen with it.

" Caitlin, you can't go around asking for things that aren't possible.. "

Jay's voice immediately put everyone into over drive, as the speedster decided to appear just a few yards from Caitlin. He slowly swaggered towards her, and Reyna peeked from behind the building that she was currently hiding behind, only to watch him close in on her.

The look of pure satisfaction on his face was something that made her chest tighten and her body begin to over heat from the amount of anger building within her. She had never had more hate for a person than she did right now.

This was Barry's cue.

A red streak curved up and around the lot, swooping in just as Jay took one last step towards her.. Barry sped forwards, snatching Caitlin from Zoom's grasp and relocating her just in time, as Jay lunged forwards and Caitlin narrowly missed getting a hand to her heart.

Barry flew back within moments, leaving Jay with a disgruntled look that quickly faded into a soft grin.

" Very clever Barry, lure me out with the love of my life.. and, " Jay paused lightly motioning to behind him at the large, round machine that was set up to run at a moments notice. " You brought what I asked for. "

" Where's CISCO!? "

Reyna's stomach turned over as she brought up a trembling hand to her mouth. She rested her back against the hard brick surface of the building and closed her eyes, hoping for the answer she'd been waiting for.

Jay's eyes narrowed some as a snide smirk passed over his lips and he gently nodded to Barry. It was then that Jay disappeared and returned with someone.

Cisco nearly fell to his knees as Zoom gave no mind to even stop before letting him go, but Barry was there to catch his best friend. The moment Reyna heard Cisco's upset moan, she snapped awake and rushed around the building. She nearly fell herself as she flew across the empty lot and practically toppled over him as she finally came close enough to touch him.

Reyna accidentally pushed Barry out of the way, leaving for Cisco's full weight to fall onto her as he put out a hand to steady himself on her shoulder. Reyna's hands flew up to his face where a soft warm light began to pour from them and into his body, her eyes frantically looked over him, and after a moment she realized that she was crying.

Cisco looked exhausted and was dirty from likely being held in one of Zoom's prison cells, but other than that he was fine. She couldn't contain the bright, infectious smile that crested her lips, and without hesitation she lunged forwards and embraced him, almost knocked him over.

" I-was-so-worried-"

Her words began to blend together as her grip around his shoulders and torso increased. Cisco slowly brought up his arms and managed to relax into her before replying.

" I'm alright, " He began to pull away from her and for a moment she watched as a slow smile passed over his face, " really. "

Barry and Zoom were already beginning their race by the time Reyna fell from Cisco's arms, she hadn't realized how distracted she was.

" He's going to destroy everything. "

Cisco's voice was strained but firm, and a familiar female voice echoed from behind them.

" We're going to stop him! "

Caitlin spoke at the two of them, running from her hiding spot to meet Reyna and Cisco. She paused just in front of him and nearly broke down. Her best friend had nearly been killed. Cisco noticed the two women adoring him, and replied with a snappy come back.

" I need to get abducted more often. "

Cisco joked with the two girls and Reyna laughed quietly to herself a she wiped the remaining tears from her flushed cheeks. Everyone looked on as Barry and Zoom began to race around the machine, and each round they made, caused the once dormant excelerator to begin to power up.

Cisco tuned his back to the race, and looked at Reyna. He looked like he was about to say something to her, when he was interrupted.

The excelerator behind them momentarily dimmed, as one of it's patrons leapt from it and rushed across the abandoned lot, directly at Caitlin, Cisco and Reyna.

The sun was gone, and the only remnants of it now were the scarce rays of light that were quickly being pushed out by the growing night.

All the commotion happened too fast for her to comprehend or react. There was a sudden sensation of water against her face and then absolute silence.

A few seconds passed as her eyes began to adjust and realize the absolute horror in front of her.

Zoom's hand wasn't even a foot from her face, and within it was a bleeding human heart.

Cisco's body was trembling as he began to struggle to breath, the blood from the wound causing his throat and mouth to fill with blood. Reyna felt her entire body begin to shake as she realized Zoom had plunged his hand through Cisco's back and chest, expelling his heart from his body.

Without hesitation Zoom squeeze the bloody organ in his hands, causing it to rupture and for more blood to burst.

The heinous creature pulled his arm from Cisco's body, letting his limp legs give way and for the full amount of his weight to fall to the pavement.

She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. As Cisco's body fell to the ground, so did Reyna. Her trembling hands shaking so violently that she nearly fell. She tried to crawl forwards, but her arms gave out, and without meaning to she began to scream.

Zoom had killed Cisco.


	33. Closing Time

This couldn't be happening, not to her Cisco.

Anyone but Cisco.

Reyna struggled onto all fours as she slowly sulked over to him, babbling incoherently she let one of her trembling hands hover over the gaping wound on his chest. The hole was larger than just a hand or fist, Zoom had blown a hold clear through his spine and ribs, leaving no way for Reyna to fix him.

Cisco's body had fallen unnaturally, his legs placed out uncomfortably and his head was turned towards her, and still had it's eyes open.

" **no-no** , Cisco, hey.. **hey!** "

Reyna angrily shoved at him, her sobs becoming louder and louder now as she began to realize that he wasn't going to recover from this. She pushed him again, her body emoting another sob as her arms trampled against his lifeless body.

This wasn't like last time, when Wells had put a hand through him, this time around Zoom had literally carved out a section of his chest and ripped out his heart. She couldn't repair something that wasn't there.

There was chaos going on in front of her, but none of it registered with her. Zoom had figured out their plan to use another timeline's Flash to overwhelm him, and didn't appreciate the disrespect.

" **Apollo.. "**

Reyna pleaded loudly now, her fingertips just grazing Cisco's head as she struggled to shut his lifeless eyes. She felt her stomach begin to give way and she was so close to vomiting. She tried to move his dark hair from his face, but his pale complexion and barren expression left her terrified.

" I know what you want, but you can't. "

The voice sounded sympathetic, but he knew what she wanted, and couldn't agree to such a thing.

Caitlin's voice echoed behind her, and she knew how devastated the woman must have been, but nothing else mattered right now besides this.

" WHY! "

Reyna screamed loudly, not understanding why this new ability only mattered in saving other people, but not the ones she cared about.

There was a long pause, and she finally got the answer she'd been searching for.

" I won't be able to inhabit you any longer, your mortal vessel won't survive something this great. "

Reyna's sobs began to slow as she listened to what he was saying. She wiped her flushed cheeks and tried to catch her breath.

" We can do it.. "

Her voice was desperate, and the reply on the other side was exactly what she wanted to hear.

" Yes. "

" And Zoom.. "

Her voice trailed off some as the voice in her subconscious began to pause. She only glanced up to the beast in Black, feeling an unimaginably deep hatred dwelling within her. She was going to kill Zoom even if it was the last thing she ever did.

" If saving your mate does not kill you, then yes, killing Zoom definitely will. "

Reyna wiped the fresh blood and tears from her face and took a brief moment of clarity to act.

She bent over Cisco, speaking quietly to the two of them, as everyone around them went into full blown attack mode.

" No matter what, I love you too. "

Reyna hovered over him for a few moments, letting her quivering lips touch his still warm cheek, realizing that she'd never seen him again.

She'd wanted to say it to him in person, but all of this was inevitable. They were always interrupted.

There was so much more she wanted to say but couldn't.

She was so proud of the man he'd become. She was so in love with his laugh and the way he loved unconditionally. He was the most remarkable person she'd ever met, and being with him, even for this short time, was worth all of the terrible shit she'd been through to get to him.

" You're going to take care of him, Caitlin. "

Reyna looked up from Cisco, pushing her still trembling limbs from his body as she spoke.

Caitlin's face was flushed from crying and she looked down at Reyna with confusion and sadness, unsure of what she was being asked.

" He forgets to do a wash until he's out of cloths.. and you have to make sure he eats, otherwise he'll forget.. "

Reyna felt her voice drop as she began to cry, but quickly she recovered and continued.

" Don't let him be alone.. Please.. "

Reyna spat up at Caitlin, and without any realization to what she was agreeing too, she nodded down to Reyna.

Reyna looked up at Caitlin one last time and smiled, knowing that she'd happily try her hardest to make sure Cisco was happy.

" Apollo. "

Reyna chanted aloud to herself, and within seconds she was given a reply.

" Mila Reynolds its been a pleasure. "

Reyna inwardly scoffed at the full pronunciation of her name and nodded quietly to herself. She shared one more lasting, longing look with Cisco, still feeling in the bottom of her gut that they both deserved so much more than this.

Apollo's warm natural light began to illuminate through her skin. Reyna watched as she began to take a backseat within her own body, as Apollo's form and consciousness overrode her own.

Reyna hadn't yet looked up to see Barry, who was now frozen still alongside Zoom. Apollo's light filled the air around him, bringing the entire area to a standstill, and illuminating the once dark abandoned lot.

Everything that the light touched began to slow, and eventually, it came to a complete halt.

Apollo's celestial form was made of pure light and shaped upwards and broad. He easily rested an entire palm across Cisco's chest, and upon contact, the light from Apollo's body began to siphon into Cisco.

Cisco's dark complexion contrasted against the pure light that ran through any available pathway in his body, and within just seconds of touching him, a hard desperate breath escaped His lungs.

He was disoriented, and couldn't move right away.

 **But he was alive.**

Apollo's massive form pulled his palm from Cisco's chest, and immediately the light faded within Cisco's body. As Apollo's hand was removed, left behind was a gaping hole in Cisco's shirt, but everything was repaired.

The celestial being gathered himself, pushing his body up before swaying just slightly. Reyna could see through the white hot veil, and knowing that Cisco was going to be okay, was enough for her.

But if Zoom remained alive, others would die.

The bright light that Apollo emitted had temporarily frozen the two speedsters, and both Apollo's and Reyna knew that if they were going to put this menace down, it would have to be now.

Although Apollo was controlling the body, Reyna could hear and feel everything. The excruciating pain of Apollo pulling her life force from her was unbearable. But for every ounce of life he took, she knew she'd be that much closer to ending all of this.

Apollo's brightly gleaming figure staggered on his feet for a moment before stepping over Cisco's now shifting body, and directly towards Zoom and Barry. His wide strides allowed him to clear the lot quickly, and the moment he reached both Barry and Zoom, he paused.

Although nothing was said, Reyna could feel the regret and remorse that Apollo was also feeling, but none of this was avoidable.

The temporary stasis that everyone was currently in would only last a few moments more, as Apollo reached out and held two strong arms against Zoom's body, and within seconds, he began to scream. The black liquid that Reyna had been poisoned with once before, was now again being pulled from the evil speedster. And within just seconds, Apollo drained every ounce of life energy that Zoom had, leaving a husk of a body to fall to the ground.

" In Another Life.. "

She listened as Apollo's voice began to fade within her subconscious. Reyna could feel the real pain begin to set in now, as Apollo's amped up, glowing body began to disintegrate and all that was left was her human form. There was an intense pain that raged up through her spine the moment Apollo's protective body left, and it only took a few moments before her lungs refused to breath another breath.

Her body fell heavily to the hard asphalt ground below her.

She was dead before her body hit the ground.

The intense light vanished as quickly as it had came, and Caitlin was quick to react, realizing that Cisco was alive. However the smiles were short lived, as Barry rushed to Reyna's body and tried to wake her up.

A panicked, frightened voice screamed out from a distance, as Cisco slowly grew to his feet and realized that Reyna was on the ground, unmoving.

" BARRY! "

His voice prompted Barry to glance up, flashing a brief look of horror. Barry reached down, and picked up the limp body of his friend, before disappearing at a moments notice.

* * *

 **" No, you don't understand, there's nothing we can do. "**

Four people stood within a hospital room, everyone sharing uncomfortable, fearful glances with the body in the hospital bed.

" Please. "

Cisco's voice lost its strength as he pleaded to the doctor in the room, but the young man couldn't offer anything else but condolences.

" She had multi system organ failure, whatever that poison was it shut down everything at once.. She could have survived if we did a blood transfusion, but Mila was dead long before you brought her here. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. "

The man swept across the hospital room's floor and left the room as quickly as he had came. Leaving Cisco, Caitlin and Barry to stand in silence as they tried to figure out what to do.

" This is all my fault. "

Cisco spoke hovering over Reyna's body, his eyes were glassed over, and his face was flushed. Like clockwork, each of his friends chimed in to ease his pain. Insisting that it wasn't his fault.

" No, no way Cisco, we couldn't have prevented this, It was Zoom-"

" If I hadn't gotten kidnapped.. "

Cisco paused looking up to both Barry and Caitlin, as neither of them could come up with the words to ease his pain.

Reyna's pale skin contrasted against the thick, black serum that Apollo had pulled from Zoom. It ran along the surface of her skin, and caused her to look almost cryptic.

Cisco hesitantly walked over to her hospital bed and let a trembling hand touch her chilled skin, instinctively he pulled back, and placed his hands over his mouth, inconsolable.

* * *

The burial for her wound be scheduled for the following week, **but** that night fate would take a step back, as Barry Allen would insist he could save both his mother and Reyna, if he traveled back in time.


	34. FLASH Forward

**Things weren't supposed to work out this way.**

Reyna had always imagined that when they found each other again, that there would be nothing but bliss, but this..

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

For the longest time she'd given up on ever seeing him again, **but after a while** , she'd wished she never would. Reyna wanted to let her last memories of them together be ones that he'd have dreams about, not nightmares over. After everything she'd done, she didn't deserve a man like Cisco Ramon

The **buildings around them were** burning, and most of the panicked people had abandoned the city block. The only two left for the moment was them. They stood yards apart, each taking in the others features, neither of them confident enough to take that first step.

The first thing she'd noticed was how long his hair had gotten, and he looked so much more sad than she had remembered. He looked more mature, more serious.. She was sure that the smiling, **quirky** Cisco was in there somewhere, but right now, he seemed to be a shell of his former self.

But like she had room to talk.

She couldn't even remember who she truly was anymore, it had been too long since she'd been able to form a single thought to herself. She'd been rejected from death and left to walk among the lost. What ever this life was too her, he wasn't part of it. She couldn't let him become tainted by what she'd become, she wouldn't allow it. No matter what the cost.

The months she'd spent being used as a tool by Damien Darhk had taken a lot out of her. She'd been stripped of her humanity and been thrown away like unwanted garbage. This, accidental meeting between her and Cisco, was beginning to make her feel a nervousness that she hadn't felt in so-so long.

There was a flicker of life behind her dimming eyes for a moment, as she licked her chapped, dry lips and tried to open her blood shot eyes just a little further. She wanted to take all of this in.

" You never looked for me.. "

There was a sincerity, and a pain that could be felt through the sound of her voice. Although her outer appearance would say otherwise, she was devastated that Cisco hadn't made much of an effort to come and find her.

Reyna's rebellious, long hair and bruised face added a dramatic edge to the way she looked. Her hands held firm out at her side, and nervously, her fingers flexed, as though she might attack at any moment. Steadfast and firm, she took a step towards him, unsure of what she wanted.

This was how they were going to go out. Guns blazing, blood spilling, all to sort out some shit that neither of them should have been involved in.

Did it really matter to her that he never looked for her after her rebirth? Why did she suddenly care.

" You died, Reyna. " Cisco paused, and for a moment she could feel the emotion and energy from his words. " I would have given anything, " He stopped again, gaining his own composure, " **ANYTHING** , to have found you.. "

Reyna felt her lashes flutter for a moment, as her eyes began to fill with tears. Her lips hung open just slightly, as though she had something to say, but wouldn't. All of this time she'd been brainwashed into believing the absolute worst. But, here he was in front of her. Not running away, or trying to kill her. He'd come back for her.

Cisco's uniform indicated something she'd hoped for; that he'd finally manifested his powers, and was helping Barry. He had on some sort of black and red jacket with sleek, black and blue glasses. She watched as he anxiously tucked his long locks behind his ears and tried to ready himself. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for him.

" You've missed so much. "

Cisco spoke, and Reyna felt her stomach turn onto itself, as he took off the glasses that were concealing his eyes. Cisco's expression immediately became pained, as his lips pursed together and he took a few more steps closer to her.

" I've lost Dante.. " Cisco spoke, his lips lingering open as he grit down on his teeth.

" I've lost Caitlin.." He paused again, this time bringing up his hands in a defensive stance.

" So, I'm not going to lose you, not again. "

It was after Cisco's sudden confession that her body was taken over with a strong urge to run.

Apollo's voice shook through her consciousness, this time sounding more urgent.

" Mila we need to leave now! "

Reyna looked on at Cisco, her mind slowly becoming more and more clouded. She knew that it was only a few moments until she completely lost control.

" We don't have to do this, Reyna.. "

Reyna?

The corners of her stale lips lifted for a moment, she forgot how wonderful her name sounded coming from him.

" How could you forgive him, after what he did to us.."

Reyna spoke, her voice cracking as she struggled to get out the entire sentence.

Cisco looked on, his face twisting some, as though he didn't understand her completely. This was when she began to smile.

Reyna's smile continued to grow across her face, although it was not one of happiness. This smile was one of acceptance. Some way, some how they had never been allowed to have that happy ending. But thinking back now, she was relieved that at least he may get some peace.

Barry hadn't told Cisco about their life in Flash Point, and unfortunately for her, she had somehow retained those memories. She remembered most of it, which was adding to her ever confusing conscious state. Barry had erased a lot of things that he had no right to do.

They'd had a child. Reyna would still have the occasional flashes of memories, reminding her what life they could of had, but Barry took all of that away, leaving her in this empty pit of darkness and fear.

The memory is brief but vivid. She could remember being pregnant with a child, fighting with Wally and Iris against the Tyrants of Central City, and eventually marrying Cisco and having a small son.

Reyna's face cringed some as a faint, frantic voice rushed through her consciousness.

" MILA! I can not keep this up, we only have a few more moments! "

As Apollo's voice faded, Reyna brought her gaze back up to meet Cisco's.

" You need to leave, I can only hold this shit inside for a little while longer. "

Reyna used a free hand to casually point at her neck, as though something within it may cause her to lose control at any moment.

" We can save you, please don't do this. "

His voice sounded so sincere, and for a brief moment, she could feel her nerves begin to get the best of her. She'd missed him more than she'd let herself realize.

Reyna paused, her body coming to an annoyed, abrupt haunt. She didn't need to be saved, and nor did she deserve it.

Too many people had died because of her. Too many innocent lives, too many undeserving people. It didn't matter if it was an accident, or if she was being used. It was still her fault and every death had weighed heavily on her.

The city street that they were occupying had a hard gust of wind rush through it, and Reyna felt the comforting sensation of rain begin to hit her warm face. If this was going to be it, at least the last thing she'd see, was him. She took a few more deep cleansing breaths, knowing that soon, she may not be around to breath again.

Reyna's beautiful luminescent eyes began to catch a dark, clouded light. An accepting, gracious smile crept across her face as she felt her body begin to lose control. Her chest tightened as Cisco reached out an open palm, quickening his pace towards her.

The rain began to fall much more heavily now, and Reyna could barely see him approaching. The device within her spinal cord was no longer dampened, and soon, she'd completely black out.

" Cisco, please.. "

Reyna's confident voice began to wither away into a low whimper. Her body began to shake uncontrollably now the closer he grew to her, and she could remember so much in this moment.

Their first kiss in Starling City.

Their first night alone together.

Their first date by the ocean.

All of the things she had tried so hard to forget, were the things that had made her whole.

He was almost directly in front of her now.

Her sight was beginning to fade more quickly, and she began to feel as though she was about to pass out. However she persisted. She closed her eyes, and shuttered as the sudden warm sensation of his hands grazed against her arms.

Her tunnel vision finally closed as Cisco reached forwards, trying to embrace her.

Without notice her body and the entire area around them was enveloped in a dark seeded light that blinded the city streets and engulfed all of the buildings within Central City.


	35. F L A S H P O I N T

Hey lovelies, I'm going to post a few chapters that are going to take place in Flash Point before we start the main story!

* * *

" Ms.-Ms. Reynolds? "

A young secretary hesitantly knocked against her office door, before opening it just a few inches. The woman cleared her throat nervously before continuing.

" Mam, it's the same man as before, would you like me to tell him to leave? "

Mila sat comfortably at her desk, her face twisting for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say. The secretary swallowed hard and averted her eyes to the hard cross tile floor. She looked extremely uncomfortable, and didn't wait for her boss to answer her question.

The secretary closed the door, and within moments of leaving, Mila could hear an exchange of voices. At first they were quiet, but slowly, steadily, they became louder. It wasn't until there was a massive rush of energy and her office door being forced open, that she finally realized who was trying to contact her.

That Kid again..

The papers on her desk flew up and into the air, and she was left speechless, as a meta human rushed into her office. He was pretty thin, and had a pained expression slapped across his face. Mila didn't flinch or move, and before she could get a word out edge wise, the man was quick to speak.

" My name is Barry Allen, and I need to speak with you.."

The man seemed adamant about getting his point across, so she quietly listened while remaining seated at her desk.

" I've been looking for you for almost three months.. " The young man paused before leaning over the front of her desk, in what she could only believe, was an attempt to show his seriousness. However Mila was rarely intimidated, especially by some fast moving punk.

" Listen Jerry, I have no interest in hearing any more of your plans or-whatever.. "

" Jerry.. "

The man seemed insulted and spoke quietly under his own breath.

" You're going to leave this office, or I'm going to force you to leave."

Mila began to stand up, but immediately hesitated. There was a deathly serious look on her face as she briefly glanced down to her lap, where normally her legs would be visible, however for right now, there was a very large pregnant belly in the way.

She wasn't in the condition to be fighting some meta-jerk, but if this little prick wasn't going to leave, then she was going to have to, **persuade** him.

Reyna pushed herself from her chair and placed both of her palms onto her desk. Almost immediately the man fell back, aghast. He nearly fell over while trying to keep his footing, and eventually ended with his back against the door to her office.

" Listen, you rude little man.. I am beyond done with your bullshit. I'm exhausted and angry with how my day is currently going, and now you think as a stranger, that you could come into MY office, and order me around? "

Reyna spoke in venom at the man, but what happened next completely surprised her.

" Oh my god, Reyna, " His voice seemed to lose its strength as he took another step towards her, " You're pregnant?! "

The man's voice softened so much that it brought her to a standstill. She looked on at him with confusion and suspicion.

" Don't call me that.. "

The young woman's lips curled slightly with the mention of a pet name that a nameless man had once affectionately called her.

" Right, sorry.. "

The man shook off the insult almost effortlessly, and Mila looked on, a little confused with how comfortable this stranger was around her. He was handsome, with thin lean features and deep brown eyes.

" Man-man, Cisco must be through the roof.. "

The man's infectious smile and positive ambiance would have normally lifted her out of her shit mood, but right now he just brought on more questions. Like how the fuck did this little dink know that Francisco was the father?

" You little creep, who sent you? "

Mila's blood was beginning to boil as she placed a free hand onto her very pregnant stomach, and stared on at him with intense anger.

Apollo's presence allowed her to sense the energy of the beings from around here, and she could tell that this man was good down to his core. But still, he was a stranger.. A stranger that knew more about her than she was comfortable with.

" I- I need your help, and all of this is going to sound absolutely nuts, but I know who you are, because we were friends in another time. "

Mila's face twisted some, as her face turned into a sour glare.

" Drugs? "

She spat simply and coldly, as she eyed him wearily. Almost on cue he ran an annoyed hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and tried to explain himself. He cleared his throat and took another step forwards.

" My name is Barry Allen, and I'm the fastest man alive.. "

He paused again, and Mila gave him a moment to explain himself further.

" In my time, you're dead.. you were killed by a meta human from another Earth, called Zoom.. I ran back in time to save my mother, and possibly you.. " With another deep breath he continued his story.

" I need to fix what I ruined, this time line, it's not right, and I need your help.. "

Mila stayed quiet for a moment. She straightened her posture, not hesitating to leave a lasting hand on her unborn child, her eyes seeming to stare straight through him.

" Is it true.."

Mila spoke loudly to herself, and Barry looked on confused, all the while Reyna stared out into the quietness of her office, as though she was awaiting an answer from an invisible man. Slowly, her stern eyes began to soften as she looked back up and to Barry. She'd gotten her answer.

Apollo revealed only what was needed, not wanting to infect this timeline with any more unwanted knowledge of what could have been or could be. The only thing she needed to know was that he was who he said he was, and that he needed their help.

Mila walked from her desk, and over to where Barry was. Her harsh expression softened some, as Apollo explained that this man was a close friend in another life, and that in order to restore the balance of the Time Line, she needed to work with him.

" What do you need from me, Barry Allen.. "

" Wally Bear.. "

Mila affectionately sweet talked up from a curb that sat right next to a busy the street, cat calling the young speedster from his second story apartment. Both her and Barry were standing down on a side curb in Central City, trying to get their crew together. Barry had asked for help finding a few people, but little did she know, those same people were the ones she was closest to.

Wally and Iris West had teamed up with Mila a few years ago after the City started to go to shit. There were too many villains to keep up with, and eventually they had found each other. She'd grown to love them like her own kin.

" Hey beautiful I'll be down in a minute! "

The handsome face of Wally West poked out from the apartment buildings window, smiling down at both Barry and Mila.

" Wally bear.. "

Barry repeated what she had said and Mila shot him a half cocked look.

" We're close. "

Mila shook her head, shifting her eyes from Barry and back up to that window.

" Little too close by the looks of it."

Barry spoke quietly to himself, but not quiet enough. Mila shot him a hard glare and took a deep, building breath.

" I'm obviously pregnant with someone else kid, so keep your rude comments to yourself. "

Mila pointed and waved down at her baby bump, where her stomach was heavily protruding. Barry was caught off guard and had to look away as his face began to redden.

Iris and Wally were down within the next few minutes, and Reyna was surprised to learn that Barry and Isis had already met. Apparently Barry had been following her to the same coffee shop ever day and had managed to get a date.

" Look who's creepy now.. "

Mila quietly spoke at Barry after learning what a good stalker he'd become.

Barry didn't have much time to rebuttal, as Wally was quick to greet her. Reyna's face quickly lit up as he didn't hesitate to reach out and hug her. Reyna's stern expression melted away as he embraced her for a moments. Giving her a few fleeting seconds of peace.

He pulled away and kneeled down, bringing both of his hands up and placing them onto her stomach. He glanced up to Mila only once before he began to speak to the unborn child.

" Hey there, little guy.. Uncle Wally's here to say good morning.. "

Wally smiled from ear to ear, as everyone in the group was quiet for a few moments. There was a tension that Barry wasn't sure of. He looked around, almost worried as both Mila and Iris looked at each other, containing their smiles.

" Yo-no way, " Wally smiled up, his hands shifting against the fabric that covered her stomach.

" He's kicking. "

Wally looked up to Iris and Mila with a surprised grin.

" Yeah.. " Mila spoke, sounding a little uncomfortable.

Iris didn't hesitate either, reaching forwards and down now, letting her palm rest against her stomach as well. Mila looked down at them and she began to laugh. She felt like a magic 8 ball or something.

" Barry come on, " Iris motioned to the speedster, and Barry hesitantly looked up at Mila. She smirked back at him and nodded. Iris and Wally moved up and out of the way, letting Barry stand directly in front of Mila.

He looked up at her hesitantly, unsure of where he should place his hands, but Mila was more than happy to guide him along her growing stomach. Barry's hands froze and almost instantly a large, boorish smile crested his lips.

He seemed to be out of breath for a moment, as his eyes constantly shifted between Mila's eyes and her stomach. His large palms shifted with the moments of the kicking, and Mila began to feel a deep nostalgic tug in her gut.

Mila knew this man, she knew she did. Obviously not until just recently, but she could feel in her her soul, that this man was close to her. He was a good person. **He was he friend.**


End file.
